Harry Potter und die Erfüllung der Prophezeiung
by LordSalvador
Summary: AU, nach Buch 5. Während sich Harry in seinem sechsten Jahr mit der Prophezeiung rumschlägt, entdeckt er immer weitere neue Kräfte, die ihm Mut geben, dass er siegen kann. Doch es ist klar, dass Harrys letzte Konfrontation mit Voldemort immer näher rückt.
1. Kapitel 1

Hallo alle zusammen!

Seit längerem bin ich nun schon ein großer Fan von Harry-Potter-Fanfiction und dachte mir, dass ich es nun selbst einmal versuche!

Da ich die ganze Sache mit den Horkruxen nicht so toll finde (nicht schlecht, aber irgendwie auch nicht überragend...) habe ich mich entschlossen, nach Band 5 anzusetzen.

Harry Potter und die Erfüllung der Prophezeiung

Kapitel 1

Wieder einmal schreckte Harry Potter mitten in der Nacht von einem Alptraum hoch. Es war nun der vierte Tag zurück bei den Dursleys. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte Harry, dass es erst 4:00 Uhr war. Doch an Schlaf war für Harry in dieser Nacht nicht mehr zu denken. Es war wie jede Nacht. Er ging ans offene Fenster, um die frische Luft zu genießen.

Obwohl ihn die Dursleys in diesem Sommer in Ruhe ließen, war er noch schrecklicher als die letzten Jahre. Er wurde zwar nicht mehr geschlagen und musste auch nicht mehr im Haushalt helfen, doch zu viel war am Ende des letzten Schuljahres, Harrys Fünftem, passiert. Er hatte sich mit Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna in einer seiner berühmt-berüchtigten heldenhaften Aktionen in die Mysteriumsabteilung im Zaubereiministerium eingeschlichen, um seinen Patenonkel Sirius Black zu retten. Doch dies alles war eine Falle Voldemorts, der Harry eine Vision der Entführung seines von Sirius geschickt hatte, um ihn in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu locken.

Für die Prophezeiung. Nur beim Gedanke daran wurde Harry übel. Dumbledore hatte sie ihm nach dem Fiasko im Ministerium gezeigt. ‚Und einer muss sterben von der Hand des anderen denn keiner kann leben, wenn der andere überlebt.' Er war der Auserwählte, der Mann, der Voldemort töten musste. Würde er es nicht schaffen, würde niemand es schaffen.

Zum Glück kannte Voldemort die Prophezeiung nicht komplett. Dafür hatte zuletzt auch der tapfere Neville gesorgt. Nachdem Harry und seine Freunde herausgefunden hatten, dass Voldemort Harry in die Mysteriumsabteilung gelockt hatte, um an diese Prophezeiung zu kommen, versuchten sie mitsamt der Prophezeiung zu fliehen. Dabei war die Prophezeiung zerstört worden. Ordensmitglieder waren ihnen zur Hilfe gekommen. Bei ihnen war auch Sirius gewesen. Seine letzte Große Tat: Harry retten. Doch er hatte dafür bezahlt. Mit seinem Leben.

Sirius. Tot. Jeder Gedanke an seinen Patenonkel schmerze Harry fürchterlich. Er hoffte, dass der Schmerz mit der Zeit nachlassen würde. Das hatten auch seine besten Freunde, Ron und Hermine, immer wieder gesagt.

Ron und Hermine. Der Rest des ‚Goldenen Trios'. Er wusste, ihnen konnte er alles anvertrauen. Doch er hatte Angst, wie sie auf die Prophezeiung reagieren würden. Würden sie sich fürchten und sich von ihm entfernen? Das konnte er sich gut vorstellen. Nicht, dass er seine Freunde für oberflächlich hielt oder ihnen nicht traute. Sie hatten bis jetzt immer zu ihm gehalten, egal in welche Schwierigkeiten er sie gebracht hatte. Doch nun war es eine andere Situation. Schließlich wüssten er und wenn er Ron und Hermine von der Prophezeiung erzählen würde auch die beiden, dass er nicht nur irgendein, sondern ‚DER' Pechmagnet war. Bisher war er dem Tod oft, jedoch immer nur durch Glück entkommen. Doch Lord Voldemort war nicht durch Glück zu töten. Und wer würde schon einem erst fast 16-jährigen Jungen folgen, der nicht mal fähig war, sich durch Okklumentik vor Lord Voldemort zu schützen, geschweige denn sich in einem Duell gegen ihn zu behaupten. Die Situation für Harry war schlichtweg aussichtslos. Doch er wollte Ron und Hermine weder verlieren noch belügen. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, komplett alleine zu sein.

Denn das war die letzten Jahre immer das schlimmste an seinen Sommerferien gewesen, alleine zu sein. Seine Freunde nicht zu sehen. Er hatte zwar meist jede Menge Briefe von ihnen bekommen und doch hatte er sich jeden Tag gewünscht, ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. Zum Beispiel Ron oder Hermine. Oder Ginny. Oder Neville. Oder Luna. Oder aber auch Malfoy. Hauptsache ein bekanntes Gesicht, um zu zeigen, dass er die letzten fünf Jahre doch nicht geträumt hatte. Um ihm Hoffnung zu geben, dass sein Leben wieder besser werden würde. Spätestens am ersten September.

Doch diese Ferien war er froh alleine zu sein.

Oder doch nicht? Ständig tauchte in seinen Gedanken ein bestimmtes rothaariges Mädchen auf. Ginny. Im letzten Jahr hatte er sie richtig kennen und auch schätzen gelernt. Er wusste nun, dass sie nicht nur Rons kleine Schwester war. Sie hatte sich seit dem Drama in der Kammer des Schreckens stark weiterentwickelt, sowohl geistig als auch körperlich. Sie war nun nicht mehr schüchtern, und wenn sie wütend wurde, wusste Harry es besser als in ihre Quere zu kommen. Sie hatte ganz und gar das Temperament ihrer Mutter geerbt. Zudem war sie wirklich hübsch geworden. Doch Hermine hatte es ihm gesagt, sie war über ihn hinweg. Außerdem hatte sie einen Freund. Dean. UND sie war Rons Schwester. Alleine deshalb war sie tabu. Harry wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was Ron mit ihm machen würde, wenn dieser seine Gedanken lesen könnte. Er musste sich wohl mit ihrer Freundschaft begnügen. Immerhin besser als nichts.

Während Harry in Gedanken am Fenster stand, ging langsam die Sonne auf. Harry schreckte hoch, als er seinen Onkel aus der Küche nach ihm brüllen hörte und wusste, dass es wieder ein ganz normaler Tag im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 werden würde.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Seit seiner Ankunft am Ligusterweg war nun knapp mehr als ein Monat vergangen. Harry hatte sich größtenteils in seinem Zimmer aufgehalten. Meist hatte er sein Zimmer nur kurz zum Essen verlassen. Die Dursleys waren froh darum, dass er sich ruhig verhielt und ließen ihn aufgrund der Drohungen von Mad-Eye Moody in Ruhe.

Die Dursleys saßen schon am Frühstückstisch, als Harry an jenem Morgen die Küche betrat und sich zu ihnen setzte. Das Frühstück verlief ereignislos, Onkel Vernon las wie immer die Zeitung, während der Rest schweigend daneben saß und aß, was auf dem neuen Diät-Plan für Dudley stand. Dieser hatte es im Laufe des letzten Jahres tatsächlich geschafft, noch dicker zu werden.

Als Harry grade die Küche verlassen wollte, fing Onkel Vernon an, laut zu lachen.

„Hey Junge, wie geht's denn deinem tollen Patenonkel, diesem Sirius Black?"

Harry erstarrte und sah vor seinen Augen wieder einmal den Alptraum, der ihn jede Nacht verfolgte: Wie Sirius lachend von Bellatrix mit einem Fluch getroffen wurde und langsam durch den Vorhang fiel. Tränen standen ihm in den Augen. „Onkel Sirius geht's gut!" brachte er mühsam hervor. Doch Onkel Vernon lachte nur: „Junge du lügst! Hier steht es Schwarz auf Weiß: Er ist tot!"

Harry wollte nach oben rennen, um seinem Onkel zu entkommen. Doch dieser war schneller und hielt ihn mit einem Arm fest. Mit dem anderen hielt er ihm die Zeitung unter die Nase. Harry konnte nur noch die Schlagzeile lesen: „Massenmörder Sirius Black tot! Die Regierung ist erleichtert, dass …" Harry konnte seine Wut nicht mehr unterdrücken und die Zeitung ging in Flammen auf.

Sofort ergriff ihn Panik: ‚Oh mein Gott, ich habe gezaubert! Man wird mich aus Hogwarts rauswerfen!' So merkte er gar nicht, wie sämtliches Porzellan und Glas im Haus zersprang. Tante Petunia sprang schreiend auf und versuchte sofort, Dudley unter den Tisch zu ziehen. Onkel Vernon starrte nur aus dem ‚Fenster', den Schrecken ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ungewollt lockerte er seinen Griff, sodass Harry sich losreißen und in sein Zimmer stürmen konnte.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen fing Harry an, planlos alle seine Sachen in seinen Koffer zu werfen, um schnell aus dem Ligusterweg fliehen zu können. Doch wohin?

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Auch wenn es nicht grade ein Meisterwerk ist, hoffe ich, dass es euch gefallen hat ;). Lasst doch bitte eure Meinung hier, ob gut oder schlecht! Danke :)!


	2. Kapitel 2

Ehe ich es wieder vergesse:

Alle diese tollen Charaktere gehören der reichen J.K. Rowling. Schade :( Aber immerhin die Ideen für die Story gehören mir!

Heyho! Danke für die beiden Reviews! You made my day! ;)

**Osiris Black**: Danke für deine tollen Vorschläge! Auch wenn ich Harry keinen großen politischen Einfluss geben möchte (ich will es ja nicht übertreiben ;) aber vielleicht ja mal wann anders...) hast du mir eine Idee für eine gute Lösung für die Probleme mit dem Ministerium gegeben! Auf jeden Fall nochmals danke!

**bane2007**: Danke!

Aber nun zur Story. Hier das zweite Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Kapitel 2

Weit entfernt saß Rubeus Hagrid grade in seiner Hütte beim Tee, als Albus Dumbledore hineingestürmt kam.

„Albus, was ist los?"

„Hagrid, ich brauche deine Hilfe! Keine Zeit für Erklärungen! Du musst Harry abholen. Hier sind zwei Portschlüssel. Einer führt dich zum Ligusterweg Nr. 4, der zweite führt dich und Harry zum Fuchsbau. Beeil dich, bevor Harry eine Dummheit begeht oder vom Ministerium geschnappt wird!"

Und schon war Dumbledore wieder aus seiner Hütte verschwunden. Hagrid war kurz erstarrt, ehe er den ersten Portschlüssel aktivierte.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Als Harry grade seine letzten Habseligkeiten in seinen Koffer schmiss und ihn eilig zumachte, hörte er von außerhalb des Hauses mehrere ‚plops'. Er guckte aus seinem Fenster und sah, dass knapp ein halbes Dutzend Ministeriumsmitarbeiter bereits in den Ligusterweg appariert waren! Er musste schnell handeln. Doch zur stillen Flucht durch die Hintertür war es zu spät, er war schon am Fenster gesehen worden. „Schnappt ihn euch!" schrie einer der Älteren, der wie der Anführer der Truppe wirkte. „Stupor!" Ehe Harry dem Zauber ausweichen konnte, wurde er von einem starken Arm von hinten gepackt und spürte nur noch das altbekannte Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Langsam aber sicher öffnete Harry die Augen. Er war verwirrt. Wo war er? Was war passiert? Hatte das Ministerium ihn gefangen genommen? Er konnte sich nur noch an den Stupor-Zauber des Zauberers vom Ministerium erinnern und an einen Arm der ihn gepackt hatte. Langsam richtete er sich auf und tastete nach seiner Brille. Sie lag auf einem kleinen Tisch neben dem Sofa, auf dem er gelegen hatte. Unmittelbar registrierte er, wo er war: Im Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus. Erleichterung erfasste ihn. Nach einem misslungenen Versuch, sich aufzurichten, merkte er, dass es Nacht war. Deshalb war wahrscheinlich niemand in der Nähe. Er legte seine Brille wieder zurück auf den kleinen Tisch und fiel in den ersten ruhigen Schlaf seit Wochen. Denn er war wieder zu Hause.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von zwei bekannten Stimmen geweckt.

„Wie geht es ihm? Schläft er noch?"

„Er sieht gesund aus. Er sollte gleich aufwachen."

„Wann ist er denn angekommen?"

„Ich denke mal gestern Nacht. Ich hab ihn eben erst hier entdeckt."

Da Harry noch etwas benommen war, öffnete er die Augen und hob den Kopf leicht an, um zu sehen, wer dort war. Mit seinem verschwommenen Blick konnte er allerdings nur zwei rote Haarschöpfe erkennen. Er tastete nach seiner Brille und setzte sie auf. Vor ihm standen Ron und Ginny. Ron grinste ihn wie gewohnt an, während Ginny das Wort ergriff: „Harry du bist wach! Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht. Ich gehe eben Mum holen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer. Sofort wurde er von Ron mit Fragen durchlöchert: „Hey Harry, was ist passiert? Geht's dir gut? Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du schon heute kommst?" Ehe Harry antworten konnte, kam allerdings Mrs. Weasley ins Zimmer gestürmt und zog ihn direkt in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung. „Harry! Schön dich wach zu sehen. Wie geht es dir? Du siehst dünn aus!" Mit den Worten zog sie Harry an zwei grinsenden Weasleys vorbei in die Küche.

In der Küche drückte Mrs. Weasley ihn sanft auf einen Stuhl am Küchentisch und fing direkt damit, das Frühstück zu machen. Ginny setzte sich neben ihn an den Tisch, während Ron sich eine Entschuldigung nuschelnd nach oben verdrückte. Harry verstand nur die Worte ‚Brief' und ‚Hermine' und musste sofort anfangen zu grinsen. Er wusste, dass seine zwei besten Freunde schon länger Gefühle füreinander hatten und wartete nur noch auf den Tag, an dem die beiden ihre Sturheit überwinden und endlich zusammenkommen würden. Beide hatten sich schon oft genug bei ihm ‚ausgesprochen', und allmählich fing es Harry an zu nerven, dass sich Ron und Hermine ständig stritten, anstatt sich ihre Gefühle füreinander einzugestehen. Doch Harry wollte nicht das Vertrauen von einem von beiden brechen. Er konnte nur die ständige Streiterei ignorieren und hoffen, dass die beiden bald mal endlich zur Vernunft kommen würden.

Harry hatte gar nicht registriert, dass Mrs. Weasley die Küche verlassen hatte. Erst als sie wieder in die Küche kam und Harry und Ginny ihr Frühstück servierte, schreckte er von seinen Gedanken hoch und fing dankbar an zu frühstücken. Endlich nicht mehr diese ‚Diät-Kost' für Dudley sondern ein angemessenes Frühstück.

„Albus war grad am Kamin. Er schickt gleich Professor McGonagall vorbei, um mit dir zu sprechen, Harry. Aber jetzt iss erstmal auf." Die Freude des Wiedersehens mit den Weasleys war für Harry bei Mrs. Weasleys direkt gestorben. Er steckte in der Klemme und konnte nur hoffen, das Dumbledore das Ministerium zur Vernunft bringen konnte. Seine eingesetzte Magie war schließlich keine Absicht gewesen. Doch davor würde das Ministerium nicht zurückschrecken. Das wusste er. Die besorgten Gesichter der beiden anwesenden Weasleys ignorierend frühstückte er zu Ende, undzwar so ausgiebig, wie er es seit langem nicht mehr getan hatte.

HPHPHPHPHP

„Zitronenbonbon?"

Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und lächelte McGonagall fordernd an.

„Na komm schon Minerva!"

„Nein danke, Albus. Was war denn so wichtig, dass du mich unbedingt sofort sprechen möchtest?"

„Es geht um Harry."

McGonagall lächelte Dumbledore verschmitzt an. Sie wusste, dass er eine Schwäche für den Jungen hatte, wusste allerdings auch, dass Harry am Ende des letzten Schuljahres Dumbledores Büro fast komplett zerstört hatte. Sie war neugierig zu erfahren, wobei es in diesem Streit gegangen war, doch Dumbledore hatte behauptet, dass Harry der Verlust seines Patenonkels sehr Nahe gegangen war. Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, dass da mehr hinter steckte als Dumbledore zugab, wusste aber auch, dass sie es erfahren würde, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen war. Denn das war genau Dumbledores Art.

„Was ist mit ihm? Ist er wieder in Schwierigkeiten?"

„Er hatte gestern einen Wutausbruch bei seinen Verwandten. Er hat das halbe Haus zerlegt. Versehentlich. Ich denke, dass er durch seine Wut und auch durch seine Trauer nach einem geliebten Menschen große Mengen magischer Energie freigesetzt hat, die vorher verborgen waren. Er muss nun lernen, diese zu kontrollieren, weil er sonst Menschen damit in Gefahr bringen könnte." Das Erstaunen war McGonagall scheinbar ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn Dumbledore gluckste ein wenig bevor er fortfuhr.

„Du bist die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Deshalb denke ich, dass du die richtige bist, es ihm mitzuteilen. Du musst ihm erklären, dass er versuchen muss, seine Wut zu beherrschen. Er hat jetzt schon ernsthafte Probleme mit dem Ministerium, bei denen ich ihm nicht mehr helfen kann. Er gilt nun als Flüchtling, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn zum nächsten Schuljahr nach Hogwarts lassen kann. Aber ich versuche mein bestes, ihm irgendwie wieder herauszuhelfen. Doch selbst einem Albus Dumbledore sind in einem korruptem Ministerium die Hände gebunden."

Gelinde gesagt war McGonagall erstaunt, dass Dumbledore das Gespräch mit Harry nicht selbst in die Hand nahm. Doch was sie mehr schockierte, war die Tatsache, dass Harry vom Ministerium geflohen war und nun wie ein Verbrecher gesucht wurde. Einen Moment später brach Dumbledore wieder das Schweigen. „Du fragst dich sicherlich warum ich nicht selbst mit ihm rede? Sagen wir es so: Ich möchte seine Wut nicht unnötig auf die Probe stellen." Er legte eine kurze Pause ein und fuhr dann seufzend fort. „Er hält sich momentan im Fuchsbau auf. Doch du musst wissen: Diese Information ist streng vertraulich! Du darfst mit niemandem über die Sache reden."

McGonagall stand auf und wollte grade das Büro von Dumbledore verlassen, als dieser aufstand und ihr noch ein paar Bücher überreichte. „Hier nimm diese Bücher und gib sie bitte Harry. Besonders wichtig ist das über Okklumentik. Es ist wichtig, dass er es meistert. Denn dann kann er auch seine Wut kontrollieren. Bis dahin kann ich ihm nicht gefahrlos helfen. Er soll mir bitte schreiben, wenn er Okklumentik beherrscht."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron und Harry waren grade in eine Partie Schach vertieft, als es an der Tür klopfte. Ginny, die den beiden zugeschaut hatte, öffnete sofort die Tür.

„Hallo Professor. Kommen sie doch herein."

„Danke, Miss Weasley. Ich würde gerne mit Mr. Potter sprechen. Alleine."

Ron und Ginny verließen missmutig den Raum und schlossen sie Tür hinter sich, während Harry McGonagall erwartend anguckte.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Potter. Ich bin hier im Auftrag von Schulleiter Dumbledore, um Sie über ihre derzeitige Situation aufzuklären."

„Guten Tag, Professor. Setzen sie sich doch." McGonagall setzte sich und fuhr unmittelbar fort. „Ihre Situation ist sehr Ernst. Das Ministerium sucht sie und vielleicht können sie nächstes Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren." Bei diesem Satz entgleisten Harry die Gesichtszüge. Nie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren? Das konnte und wollte er sich nicht vorstellen.

McGonagall gab ihm einen Moment, um die Information sacken zu lassen, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Der Schulleiter ist sehr besorgt um Sie. Er hat mir von Ihrem Wutausbruch berichtet. Es scheint, als hätten Sie durch ihre Wut und ihre Trauer eine große verborgene magische Kraft in ihnen freigesetzt. Sie müssen lernen, ihre Emotionen, insbesondere ihre Wut, zu beherrschen, bis Sie die neue Kraft vollständig kontrollieren. Wenn Sie das geschafft haben, ist von ihnen Großes zu erwarten, Mr. Potter." Harry sah seine Professorin fassungslos an, schwieg aber weiterhin. „Der Schulleiter möchte, dass sie die Okklumentik perfektionieren. Denn wenn sie dies geschafft haben, wird es Ihnen auch möglich sein, ihre Emotionen zu kontrollieren." Sie sah Harrys fragenden Blick, doch leider wusste sie selbst auch nicht mehr. „Für sonstige Fragen müssen sie sich an Professor Dumbledore richten"

Sie drehte sich um und wollte grade den Fuchsbau verlassen, als ihr die Bücher einfielen. „Und noch etwas, Mr. Potter. Professor Dumbledore hat mir ihnen ein paar Bücher mitgegeben. Sie sollten mit dem Buch über Okklumentik anfangen, damit der Schulleiter sich danach um sie kümmern kann. Schreiben Sie ihm, wenn sie es gemeistert haben. Doch denken Sie daran: Wenn sie zaubern, weiß das Ministerium bescheid. Also seien sie gewarnt!" Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Haus und disapparierte. Im Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus ließ sie einen völlig verzweifelten und verwirrten Harry zurück. Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen?

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Über Reviews, ob Kritik oder Lob, würde ich mich sehr freuen ;) Danke!


	3. Kapitel 3

Heyho da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel :)

Mir gehört immer noch nix außer der Story. Der Rest gehört immer noch J.K. Rowling!

Danke für die Reviews :D

**DarkAzrael:** Danke! Ich versuche natürlich immer regelmäßig zu updaten, auch wenn das hin und wieder mal schwierig sein wird ;) Aber ich gebe mir Mühe! Die Chap-Länge hab ich versucht zu verlängern und ich denke es ist mir wenigstens einigermaßen gut gelungen ;) Ich denke auch, dass das politische System in der Zaubererwelt demokratisch ist und deshalb habe ich Harry auch keine politischen Titel vererbt.

**Osiris Black**: Danke für das Lob! Ich denke das mit den Paarings hast du ganz gut herausgefunden ;) Mit dem Erbe, nun ja lies selbst!

Nun aber zur Story. Das Kapitel ist was länger geworden :) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Kapitel 3

Harry saß noch einige Minuten benommen auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus, ehe er anfing, sich die Bücher anzugucken, die Professor McGonagall ihm gegeben hatte. Das erste war, wie Professor McGonagall schon erwähnt hatte, „Okklumentik für Anfänger und Fortgeschrittene" von Albus Dumbledore. Harry schaute nach den anderen Autoren der Bücher und ihm fiel schnell auf, dass alle Bücher von seinem Schulleiter und Mentor verfasst worden waren. Er war jedoch ein wenig überrascht, als er sich die restlichen Büchertitel durchlas. Denn die Bücher waren alle über stablose oder ungesagte Magie bis auf einem über Apparation. Er hatte zunächst gedacht, Professor McGonagall hätte ein wenig übertrieben, doch wenn Professor Dumbledore der Meinung war, er wäre zu stabloser Magie fähig, dann müsste das schon so stimmen. Schließlich hatte er bei den Dursleys auch stablose und ungesagte Magie angewendet, auch wenn es unterbewusst war. Doch momentan konnte er sich nur mit der Theorie beschäftigen.

Plötzliche hörte er ein lautes Krachen aus der Küche. Er hastete schnell in die Küche um zu sehen, ob etwas passiert war. Dort lag Mrs. Weasley auf dem Boden, scheinbar bewusstlos. Neben ihr lag die morgendliche Ausgabe des Tagespropheten und Harry hob sie auf. Unmittelbar nach Harry waren auch Ron und Ginny in die Küche gestürmt gekommen. Harry bekam das allerdings nicht mit, weil er den Hauptartikel des Tagespropheten erblickt hatte: „Harry Potter auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium! Preisgeld für Festnahme oder für Informationen, die zur Ergreifung führen, ausgesetzt!" Darunter war ein großes Bild von ihm abgebildet. Kein Wunder, dass Mrs. Weasley in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er Ron und Ginny in der Tür stehen. Ron sah ihn fragend an. „Was ist passiert? Warum liegt Mum ohnmächtig auf dem Boden?" Harry reichte ihm wortlos die Zeitung und flüchtete so schnell er konnte aus dem Haus. Jetzt brauchte er erstmal Zeit zum nachdenken.

Draußen angekommen setzte er sich beinahe automatisch unter seinen Lieblingsbaum. Hier hatte er schon im vorletzten Sommer öfters gesessen und über Sirius nachgedacht, nachdem dieser mit Seidenschnabel geflohen war. Sirius. Was der jetzt wohl von ihm denken würde? Harry auf der Flucht vor dem Gesetz. Womöglich hätte er es lustig gefunden. Denn schließlich war er auch drei Jahre lang auf der Flucht gewesen, ehe er im Ministerium getötet worden war. Und das unschuldig.

Langsam bekam Harry Angst. Er konnte keinen Ausweg aus seiner Situation erkennen. Wie ironisch seine ganze Situation doch war: Der vermeintliche Retter der Welt auf der Flucht vor dem Gesetz. Er hatte immer geglaubt, Professor Dumbledore hätte für jedes Problem eine Lösung gehabt. Doch scheinbar konnte dieser ihm auch nicht mehr helfen. Aber was sollte er machen? In den Grimmauldplatz ziehen und dort leben, in der Hoffnung, dass Voldemort ihn nie finden würde? Er ging davon aus, dass Professor Dumbledore den Ordensmitgliedern klar gemacht hatte, dass er unschuldig ist. Sonst würde diese Alternative auch wegfallen. Und dorthin wollte er eh nie wieder zurückkehren. Er hatte dort viel zu viele Erinnerungen an Sirius. Das würde er nicht aushalten. Auf jeden Fall nicht in nächster Zeit.

Doch was würde passieren, wenn das Ministerium ihn festnehmen würde? Würde er dann auch nach Askaban geschickt, genauso wie sein Patenonkel? Ehe er den Gedanken weiterführen konnte, hörte er jemanden seinen Namen sagen. „Harry?" Er bemerkte, dass Ginny neben ihm saß und ihn eindringlich anstarrte. Diese merkte, dass sie nun seine Aufmerksamkeit bekam. „Du weißt doch, dass wir dich nie verraten würden." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und guckte ihm tief in die Augen, ehe sie ihm einen Brief in die Hand drückte. „Der hier ist eben für dich angekommen. Scheint wichtig zu sein, die Eule war ganz schön aufdringlich." Ehe Harry etwas erwidern konnte, war Ginny auch schon wieder im Haus verschwunden. Harry schaute ihr kurz hinterher, bevor er sich dem Brief zuwandte.

„Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

aufgrund einer Bitte von Albus Dumbledore wird die Verlesung des Testamentes von Mr. Sirius Black auf heute, 15.00 Uhr, vorgezogen. Da ich mir ihrer durchaus ernsten Lage bewusst bin, ist dieser Brief auch automatisch ein Portschlüssel, der Sie um Punkt 15:00 Uhr in mein Büro bringt. Seien Sie um ihre Sicherheit unbesorgt.

Hochachtungsvoll,

Ragnok

Geschäftsführer Gringotts"

Harry las den Brief mehrmals, ehe er beschloss, zur Verlesung des Testamentes von Sirius hinzugehen. Auch wenn er besorgt war, dass andere Menschen anwesend waren, fühlte er sich verpflichtet, Sirius letztem Willen nachzukommen. Außerdem hatte der Kobold ihm Sicherheit garantiert und kannte seine Lage. Er traute den Kobolden nicht zu, ihn in eine Falle für das Ministerium zu locken. Denn Kobolde waren neutral. Und letztendlich hatte Professor Dumbledore dies scheinbar alles veranlasst. Es würde schon nichts passieren.

Um weitere Konfrontationen zu verhindern, blieb er jedoch im Garten sitzen. Er wollte niemandem sagen, wo er hingeht, denn die Weasleys würden nur versuchen, es ihm auszureden.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Um Punkt 15:00 Uhr fand sich Harry in einem recht großen, altmodisch eingerichteten Büro wieder. Der Kobold, der hinter dem Schreibtisch saß, erblickte ihn und hastete sofort zu ihm hinüber. „Guten Tag Mr. Potter, es ist großartig, dass sie erschienen sind. Setzten Sie sich doch!" Harry, von diesem überschwänglichen Besuch überrascht, setzte sich dem Kobold, der sich wieder gesetzt hatte, gegenüber auf einen Stuhl. „Sie sind hier wegen dem Testament von Mr. Sirius Black." Harry war leicht verwirrt. „Und wo sind die restlichen Erben?" „Mr. Black hat nur um Ihre Anwesenheit und die von Mr. Dumbledore gebeten. Doch dieser kann leider nicht erscheinen. Also müssen nur sie anwesend sein. Fangen wir doch an." Er öffnete einen scheinbar magisch verschlossenen Umschlag und zog ein Stück Pergament heraus. Dann fing er an, laut vorzulesen.

„Ich, Sirius Black, momentan im Vollbesitz meiner magischen und geistigen Kräfte, setze Harry James Potter als meinen Alleinerben ein. Damit erbt er all mein Geld, alle meine Besitztümer aus meinen Verliesen, mein Haus am Grimmauldplatz und zuletzt auch mein Ferienhaus in Südspanien, dass ich leider nicht sonderlich oft besuchen konnte. Zusätzlich vererbe ich ihm meinen Titel als Lord Black. Jedoch bitte ich dich, Harry, mir drei letzte Gefallen tun. Erstens: Mein Haus soll dem Orden des Phönix solange als Hauptquartiert dienen, wie der Orden es verlangt. Zweitens: Der letzte lebende echte Rumtreiber, Remus Lupin, soll in meinem Haus wohnen und leben, natürlich mit neuen Umhängen die du ihm kaufen und unterjubeln wirst und soviel Geld, wie er benötigt. Drittens: Ich erwarte von dir, Harry, dass du meine gegründete Organisation zur weiteren Erforschung der Lykanthropie und des Wolfsbann-Trankes mit reichlich Geld unterstützt. Ich weiß, dass du, Harry, meinen letzen Willen achten und befolgen wirst. Ich habe dich im Leben geliebt, du warst für mich wie mein eigener Sohn. Ich hoffe, ich bin einen ehrenvollen und schmerzfreien Tod im Kampf gestorben. Trauere nicht zu viel um mich, sondern mach lieber dem armen Schniefelus das Leben zur Hölle! Ich weiß, dass du Voldemort besiegen kannst! Ich werde dich im Jenseits wieder sehen, genauso wie deine Eltern. Alles Liebe, dein Sirius."

Als Ragnok fertig war, das Testament vollständig vorzulesen, brach Harry in Tränen aus. Alle guten und schlechten Erinnerungen an und mit Sirius kamen nun wieder hoch und überwältigten Harry. Ragnok saß in seinem Sessel und beobachtete Harry. Er wusste, dass es schwierig für ihn war, hatte aber leider auch nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Deshalb wartete er einige Minuten, ehe er sich schließlich räusperte und Harry damit aus seinen Gedanken über Sirius holte. Dieser wischte sich beschämt die Augen trocken. „Es tut mir Leid, doch auch wenn es hart für sie ist müssen wir nun weitermachen. Nehmen Sie ihr Erbe unter den drei genannten Bedingungen an?" „Natürlich!" „Nun, ich denke, wie auch Mr. Black es gewusst hat, dass sie seine letzten drei Wünsche ehren und befolgen werden. Remus Lupin wird von uns von dem Inhalt des Testamentes in Kenntnis gesetzt, doch der Rest liegt bei Ihnen." Er machte eine kurze Pause, damit Harry alles mitbekam. „Jetzt aber zum wichtigen Teil. Mr. Black hat ihnen seinen Titel als Lord Black vererbt. Dies bedeutet, dass Sie ab dem Tod von Mr. Black ein vollbemächtigter Zauberer waren. Dies hat mehrere Konsequenzen. Die erste und für uns von Gringotts wichtigste ist, dass sie nun auch dass vollständige Erbe ihres Familienstammes, der Potters, annehmen können, da sie nun die vollen Rechte in der Welt der Zauberer besitzen. Dies bedeutet, dass Sie ab sofort nicht nur Lord Black, sondern auch Lord Potter sind. Außerdem ist ihnen Zugriff auf die restlichen Besitztümer ihrer Eltern sowie ihr Haus in Godric's Hollow erlaubt. Ich möchte ihnen gratulieren, Lord Potter. Durch das Erbe sind Sie nun der reichste Mensch Großbritanniens, sogar noch reicher als die Malfoys." Ragnok streckte Harry seine Hand entgegen, welche dieser ungläubig annahm. Denn Harry war vollkommen geschockt. Er dachte, er hörte nicht recht. Lord Black? Lord Potter? Weitere Besitztümer seiner Eltern? Noch mehr Geld? Reichster Mensch Großbritanniens? Er konnte es nicht fassen. Er sollte nun ein Zauberer mit allen Rechten sein? Dann durfte er doch sicherlich auch außerhalb der Ferien zaubern? Nun passte alles wie in einem Puzzle zusammen. Deshalb hatte Professor Dumbledore die Verlesung des Testamentes vorziehen wollen. Jetzt musste nur noch das Ministerium erfahren, dass er nichts unrechtes getan hatte, und er war wieder frei und konnte am Ersten September nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Glück durchströmte ihn und er fing an zu grinsen. Ragnok, der das Grinsen gesehen hatte, ergriff nun wieder das Wort. „Es scheint, als hätten sie die zweite und für sie wahrscheinlich wesentlich wichtigere Konsequenz erfasst. Da sie nun als volljährig gelten, dürfen Sie auch zaubern. Deshalb habe ich einen Auror vom Ministerium eingeladen, mit dem Sie die Sache nun direkt klären können. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen."

Harry stand auf und folgte dem Kobold aus seinem Büro hinaus durch zahlreiche verwirrende Gänge, die scheinbar auch unterhalb der Winkelgasse lagen. Vor einer Tür blieb Ragnok dann stehen und drehte sich um. „Hinter dieser Tür sitzt ein Auror des Ministeriums. Ich hoffe, mit ihm können Sie die Sache klären. Wenn sie nach Hause möchten, tippen sie ihren Brief nochmals an und sagen ‚portus'. Dann landen Sie wieder an ihrem Ausgangsort. Falls Sie noch Fragen haben, können Sie mich jederzeit anschreiben. Schließlich sind Sie nun unser größter Kunde." „Vielen Dank, Mr. Ragnok. Es war mir ein Vergnügen. Und nochmals vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe und ihre Mühe, die Sie sich gemacht haben." Mit diesen Worten verbeugte sich Harry kurz, klopfte an die Tür, öffnete sie und betrat das Zimmer.

Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sah er sich in dem Raum um. Er war komplett leer, bis auf einem Tisch in der Mitte, an dem sich zwei Stühle gegenüber standen. Auf dem einen saß ein Mann, den Harry direkt als Kingsley Shacklebolt erkannte, einem Auror, der auch für den Orden arbeitete und mit dem er sicherlich keine Probleme haben sollte. Er atmete erleichtert auf und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl. „Guten Tag, Mr. Shacklebolt. Was für eine angenehme Überraschung, Sie hier zu sehen." „Guten Tag, Mr. Potter. Oder eher Lord Potter." Er zwinkerte Harry kurz zu. „Mr. Ragnok hat mir von Ihrem Erbe berichtet. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" „Danke." „Nun, wie damals auch bei Sirius Black bin ich in dem Fall ihrer Verfolgung der leitende Auror. Deshalb wird es für mich leicht sein, dem Leiter der Aurorenzentrale und dem Minister die letzten Verwicklungen darzulegen. Ich denke, dass morgen im Tagespropheten eine Richtigstellung erscheinen wird. Sie sind ab sofort wieder ein freier Mann, Mr. Potter, obwohl ich mich an ihrer Stelle erst morgen wieder in der Öffentlichkeit bewegen würde. Was ich ihnen jedoch noch raten würde, Mr. Potter, wäre möglichst schnell das apparieren zu erlernen und ihre Prüfung abzulegen. Ich denke, das würde sich ihnen in der Zukunft als nützlich erweisen." „Danke, Mr. Shacklebolt, für alles. Guten Tag." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Harry, zog den Brief aus seiner Tasche und aktivierte den Portschlüssel.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Sekunden später stand Harry wieder im Garten des Fuchsbaus. Zum ersten Mal seit seiner Ankunft war er wieder wirklich froh, hier zu sein. Er guckte auf die Uhr. Wenn er Glück hätte, würden die Weasleys grade beim Abendessen sitzen. Und er hatte großen Hunger. Also ging er zur Gartentür und klopfte an. Mrs. Weasley riss die Tür auf und zog ihn wieder einmal in eine ihrer berühmt-berüchtigten Umarmungen. „Harry James Potter!!" Mrs. Weasley benutzte seinen kompletten Namen und er wusste, dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Denn mit Mrs. Weasleys Temperament war nicht zu spaßen, selbst oder besonders wenn man kein Teil der Familie war. „Du hast uns einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt! Erst stehst du als Flüchtling vor dem Ministerium auf der Titelseite vom Tagespropheten, dann läufst du einfach weg, verschwindest stundenlang--" Sein knurrender Magen rettete Harry jedoch vor Schlimmerem. Denn sofort sprang Mrs. Weasley wieder in den ‚Mutter-Modus' um. „Harry, du hast bestimmt seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr gegessen! Los, setzt dich." Sie schob ihn in die Küche. Dort saßen Ron, Ginny, Fred, George und Mr. Weasley am Tisch und schauten erwartungsvoll Harry an. Der guckte peinlich berührt in die Runde: „Hey Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley. Wie geht's so?" Während Mrs. Weasley Harry auf einen leeren Stuhl neben Ron drückte und ihm etwas zu essen servierte, fing auch der Rest wieder an zu essen. Harry versuchte den peinlichen Moment zu überbrücken. „Hey Fred und George, was macht euer Scherzartikelladen?" „Ja super Harry, danke, wir haben schon einen Standort gefunden in der Winkelgasse. Bald eröffnen wir unsere erste Filiale.". Harry fing an zu essen, in dem Wissen, dass er den Weasleys nach dem Essen Rede und Antwort stehen musste. Trotzdem war er zufrieden, dass die Zwillinge sein Geld gut nutzten und auch Mrs. Weasley schien so zu denken.

Als alle mit dem Essen fertig waren, ergriff Mr. Weasley das Wort. „Harry, wir würden gerne mal mit dir reden. Über das, was passiert ist. Und wir interessieren uns alle dafür, wohin du heute einfach so verschwunden bist, ohne wenigstens Bescheid zu sagen. Am besten setzten wir uns alle ins Wohnzimmer." Die Weasleys standen alle auf und verließen die Küche. Mr. Weasleys Stimme zeigte Harry, dass er sehr enttäuscht war, und das schmerzte Harry sehr. Denn Mr. Weasley und auch der Rest der Weasleys waren für ihn seine neue Familie geworden. Dieser Sorgen zu bereiten war nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Aber was war, konnte er nicht mehr verändern. Also folgte Harry ihnen ins Wohnzimmer. Nachdem er sich hingesetzt hatte, starrten ihn die anwesenden Weasleys gespannt an und er fing an zu erzählen. Er erzählte ihnen, wie sein Onkel Sirius beleidigt hatte, wie er aus Versehen gezaubert hatte, von seiner versuchten Flucht, bei der er nicht wusste, was passiert war, wie er im Fuchsbau aufgewacht war, wie er dort Mrs. Weasley in der Küche gefunden und den Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen hatte und wie Ginny ihm den Brief von Gringotts gegeben hatte. Dort machte er jedoch halt. Er wollte den Weasleys ja nicht die ganze Überraschung verderben. Deswegen fuhr er nur sehr vage fort. „In Gringotts bin ich dann von Ragnok empfangen worden und habe das Testament von Sirius gehört. Er hat mir alles vererbt was er hatte. Mit der Hilfe von Ragnok und einem Auror habe ich dann die Sache mit dem Ministerium geklärt. Ich denke, ihr werdet das wichtigste morgen aus dem Tagespropheten erfahren. Was ich jedoch noch gerne wissen würde, ist, wer mich hierher gebracht hat." Diese Frage hatte sich Harry seit seiner Ankunft am Fuchsbau immer wieder gestellt, konnte aber keine Antwort darauf finden. Mr. Weasley war derjenige, der ihm diese Frage beantworten konnte. „Hagrid hat dich hergebracht. Albus hatte ihm einen Portschlüssel gegeben, um dich herzubringen. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, warum er dich hierher geschickt hat anstatt zum Grimmauldplatz. Er dachte wohl, du brauchst etwas Gesellschaft." Harry gähnte. „Los Harry, nun musst du aber ins Bett. Es ist schon spät und du hattest einen anstrengenden Tag. Du kannst wie immer in Rons Zimmer schlafen. Gute Nacht!" Harry verabschiedete sich von allen ohne Widerrede mit einem „Gute Nacht!" und stieg die Treppen hinauf bis er in Rons Zimmer angekommen war. Ron war ihm gefolgt und machte grade den Mund auf, um Harry ein paar Fragen zu stellen, sah aber dessen Blick und verstummte.

Harry legte sich in sein Bett um zu schlafen. Doch der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer noch um Sirius und dessen Testament. Er war natürlich traurig, dass sein Patenonkel tot war, freute sich allerdings darüber, nun zaubern zu dürfen. So könnte er in aller Ruhe die Bücher von Professor Dumbledore durchgehen und üben. Dieser hatte ihn erneut aus einer brenzligen Situation gerettet und Harry wollte seinen Mentor nicht enttäuschen. Er erinnerte sich an die Notwendigkeit, Okklumentik zu meistern. Ron schnarchte schon in seinem Bett und Harry dachte, dass es nun eine gute Zeit war, mit Okklumentik anzufangen. Er konnte eh nicht einschlafen. Also schlich er sich nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, holte seine Bücher, schlich wieder hoch in sein Zimmer, machte sich Licht mit seinem Zauberstab und fing an in dem Buch über Okklumentik zu lesen. Die Tipps, die ihm das Buch gab unterschieden sich nicht viel von den Methoden, die Professor Snape versucht hatte, ihm beizubringen, mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass das Buch ihm in Details beschrieb, wie er dies alles bewerkstelligen konnte. Mit der Hilfe des Buches schaffte Harry es schnell, seine Gedanken freizumachen und seinen Geist zu verschließen. So fiel Harry recht schnell in einen ruhigen Schlaf ohne Träumen und Visionen von Voldemort.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Als Harry am nächsten morgen aufwachte, war Ron schon wach. Harry konnte es kaum glauben. Er stand auf und duschte, bevor er zum Frühstück nach unten ging. Dort saßen alle Weasleys am Tisch. Fred und George sprangen sofort auf, als er in die Küche kam, und versuchten ihm die Füße zu küssen. „Lord Potter, was können wir für Sie tun?" Mrs. Weasley fuhr sie entrüstet an und servierte Harry sein Frühstück. Ginny grinste ihn an. „Lord Black, ihre Zeitung." Harry lächelte zurück und nahm dankbar die Zeitung an. Es schien so, als hätte der Tagesprophet alles enthüllt. „Harry Potter reichster Mann Großbritanniens" war die Überschrift. Der Artikel deckte auf, dass er sein Erbe als Lord Black und Lord Potter angetreten hatte und alles was Ragnok ihm schon gesagt hatte. Zudem entschuldigte sich Minister Fudge in einer offiziellen Stellungnahme bei ihm. Harry bezweifelte jedoch, dass es ernst gemeint war. Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein erneuter Versuch von Fudge, Eindruck beim Volk zu schinden.

Nach einem ruhigen Frühstück holte Harry sein Buch über Okklumentik und setzte sich in den Garten in den Schatten seines Lieblingsbaumes. Es war heiß, doch das störte ihn nicht. Denn er war einfach nur erleichtert, dass seine Probleme mit dem Ministerium gelöst waren. Nun konnte er sich auf die Bücher konzentrieren, die Professor Dumbledore ihm gegeben hatte und seine restlichen Ferien zu genießen. Schließlich war es erst Mitte Juli. Und so fing er erneut mit den Übungen für Okklumentik an und merkte, dass es ihm wesentlich leichter viel als damals mit Professor Snape. Es schien, als hätte Professor McGonagall nicht übertrieben, denn als Harry von Mrs. Weasley zum Abendessen gerufen wurde, beherrschte Harry schon einiges von dem, was in dem Buch von Professor Dumbledore stand. Nun brauchte er nur noch jemanden, um seine Schilde auf die Probe zu stellen. Doch wahrscheinlich würde Voldemort das für ihn erledigen.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Die nächsten Tage vergingen für Harry wie im Flug. Schließlich war er mit Ron und Ginny und manchmal auch Fred und George am Fuchsbau. Da konnte einem nie langweilig werden. Besonders viel Zeit verbrachte Harry mit Ginny, zum Beispiel wenn sie auf ihren Besen über Quidditchfeld rasten. Sie war ein annähernd so guter Flieger wie er und wollte versuchen. im nächsten Schuljahr als Jäger für Gryffindor zu spielen. Schließlich durfte er nach seinem Verbot im letzten Jahr wieder spielen und würde so wieder den Platz des Suchers in der Mannschaft einnehmen. Zudem waren Harry und Ginny im Schach fast gleichgut und so spielte Harry wesentlich lieber gegen Ginny als gegen Ron, von dem er immer vernichtend geschlagen wurde. Gegen Ginny hatte er zur Abwechslung mal die Chance zu gewinnen, wenn er sich grade mal nicht von ihr ablenken ließ. Und auch sonst machten Ginny und Harry in diesen Tagen viel zusammen, besonders weil Ron sich immer wieder alleine in sein Zimmer zurückzog. Harry gefiel das Ganze und es schien auch so, dass weder Ron noch Fred oder George etwas dagegen hatten, dass er viel Zeit mit ihrer Schwester verbrachte. Immerhin ein Problem hatte sich damit gelöst. Doch da war immer noch das Problem, dass Ginny immer noch mit Dean zusammen war. Auch wenn sie nie darüber redete, fiel Harry auf, dass sie immer strahlte wenn sie aus ihrem Zimmer kam und grade einen Brief von Dean erhalten hatte.

Immer wieder versuchten Ron und besonders Ginny mit ihm über die Geschehnisse im Ministerium und Sirius zu reden, doch Harry schwieg eisern.

_Flashback_

_Harry saß wieder einmal spät nachts vor dem brennenden Kamin der Weasleys auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und dachte über Sirius nach. Er vermisste ihn schrecklich. Er hatte zwar mittlerweile begriffen, dass nicht er sondern niemand anderes als Bellatrix Lestrange und Voldemort an Sirius Tod Schuld hatten. Doch der Verlust seiner Vaterfigur traf einen tiefen Nerv bei Harry, da er vorher nie eine Vaterfigur besessen hatte. Onkel Vernon war ein Schläger und kein Vorbild gewesen. Ginny stand im Türrahmen und beobachtete ihn eine Weile, bevor sie zu ihm ging und sich neben ihn setzte. „Willst du darüber reden?" „Nein." „Du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin, wenn du mich brauchst. Wir alle sind immer für dich da." Danach saßen beide stumm nebeneinander und starrten ins Feuer, ehe sie beide ins Bett gingen. Doch Harry hatte die Nachricht verstanden: Die Weasleys waren seine Familie und wenn er Hilfe brauchte oder reden wollte, würden sie immer für ihn da sein. Nur das Ginny sich zunächst hinausgenommen hatte, kam ihm seltsam vor. Doch SO hatte sie es garantiert nicht gemeint. Dachte er._

_Flashback Ende_

Harry hatte Ron und Ginny noch nichts von der Prophezeiung erzählt und wollte es erst machen, wenn auch Hermine dabei wäre. Von der hatte Harry noch nicht viel gehört in diesem Sommer, obwohl sie sich in regem Briefkontakt mit Ron befand. Immer wenn Harry daran dachte, musste er grinsen. Denn Hermine schien der Grund dafür zu sein, dass Ron in diesem Sommer so viel Zeit alleine in seinem Zimmer verbrachte. Harry war froh, dass die Sache sich langsam entwickelte. Vielleicht würde er ja schon bald von den endlosen Streitereien zwischen Ron und Hermine verschont bleiben.

Natürlich hatte Harry sich auch mit den Büchern beschäftigt, die Professor McGonagall ihm gegeben hatte. Mit stabloser Magie hatte Harry zunächst keine Fortschritte machen können, doch nach einigen Tagen hatte er den Durchbruch.

_Flashback_

_Harry saß in Rons Zimmer und las noch mal ein Kapitel in einem von Professor Dumbledores Büchern durch. Er wollte stablose Magie nun endlich schaffen! Er legte die Feder, die er sich von Mrs. Weasley geborgt hatte, auf den Tisch und konzentrierte sich. „Wingardium Leviosa!" Nichts bewegte sich. „Wingardium Leviosa!" Wieder nichts. „WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!!" Immer noch nichts. Irgendwas musste er anders machen. Da kam Harry eine Idee. Für stablose Magie musste man die eigene Magie durch Konzentration bündeln. Dafür war sonst immer der Zauberstab da. Doch ohne Zauberstab ging keine Energie sinnlos verloren. Stablose Magie war deshalb wesentlich wirkungsvoller als Magie mit dem Zauberstab und wenn man es einmal konnte war es auch nicht so Kräfte zehrend. Außerdem hatte sie den Vorteil, dass man immer kämpfen konnte. Außer mit verbundenen Armen. Als Harry darüber nachdachte, fielen ihm die Parallelen zur Okklumentik auf. Dabei musste man auch seine magische Energie bündeln, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass man sie in seinem Körper behielt um sich selbst zu schützen. Also fing Harry an, seinen Geist zu leeren und einige andere Techniken anzuwenden, die bei der Okklumentik halfen, seine Energie zu bündeln. Danach wandte er sich wieder der Feder zu. „Wingardium Leviosa!" Die Feder hob sofort ab und schoss durch das Zimmer nach oben bis die Decke den Flug der Feder schlagartig beendete. Harry war begeistert. Er hatte stablose Magie geschafft! Nun musste er nur noch lernen, sie zu beherrschen._

_Flashback Ende_

Die folgenden Tage versuchte Harry immer wieder, Sachen stablos zum schweben zu bringen, auch wenn er die Weasley damit auch manchmal zu Weißglut brachte. Besonders, als er einmal versucht hatte, seinen Teller beim Essen zum Schweben zu bringen. Es hatte funktioniert. Leider zu gut. Der Teller war gegen die Decke geknallt und es hatte Porzellansplitter und Tomatensuppe geregnet. Seitdem übte Harry nur noch alleine in Rons Zimmer, nachdem er minutenlang von Mrs. Weasley ausgeschimpft worden war. Mittlerweile hatte er die einfachen Zauber aus den ersten Jahren gemeistert und übte sich nun an den schwereren Zaubern wie ‚Stupor' und ‚Protego', die er auch im Kampf brauchen konnte. Doch das wollte ihm bis jetzt noch nicht recht gelingen.

Auch bei der ungesagten Magie hatte Harry einige Fortschritte erzielen können. Beides zusammen hatte er bis jetzt jedoch noch nicht geschafft. Doch er wusste nun, dass er es schaffen konnte. Professor McGonagall hatte scheinbar nicht grundlos behauptet, er könne große Dinge vollbringen.

Zudem hatte Harry Kingsley Shacklebolt's Tipp zu Herzen genommen und sich mit der Apparation beschäftigt. Zunächst hatte er sich Professor Dumbledores Buch durchgelesen und die Theorie gelernt. Danach hatte er angefangen, Apparation unter der Aufsicht von Mr. oder Mrs. Weasley zu üben. Dies zu lernen fiel ihm sehr leicht und nach wenigen Tagen konnte er es perfekt. Nun musste er nur noch ins Ministerium fahren, um seine Prüfung abzulegen.

Auch Okklumentik hatte Harry so gut es ging gemeistert. In den letzten Tagen hatte er keine Träume und Visionen mehr, in denen Voldemort vorkam, die Albträume über Sirius verfolgten ihn allerdings immer noch. Nun war es also Zeit, Professor Dumbledore zu schreiben.

Als Harry an diesem Abend im Bett lag, machte er sich trotz seiner Fortschritte große Sorgen. Er hatte lange nichts mehr von Voldemort in der Zeitung gelesen. Hatte Voldemort einen Plan? War der momentane Frieden vielleicht nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm?

HPHPHPHPHPHP

So das wars. Ich hoffe ihr lasst mir ein Review da! Danke :D


	4. Kapitel 4

Heyho da bin ich wieder!

Vielen Dank für die Reviews!!!!

**erde**: Das mit den Briefen waren Harry Gedanken. Das bedeutet nicht, dass er Recht hat.

**steffen**: Ich mag persönlich Post-OotP auch am liebsten. Sonst würde ich es auch kaum schreiben ;) Ich hoffe mal, ich lasse mich nicht allzu sehr beeinflussen...

**Andy1991**: Für das Gespräch mit Dumbledore musst du leider noch ein Kapitel warten. Musst dich wohl mit dem hier zufrieden geben ;)

**Roya**: Die Idee, dass Old Voldy die Treppe runterknallt gefällt mir auch ganz gut :D Aber nicht in dieser Geschichte ;). Ein bisschen davon hab ich trotzdem schon eingebaut... ;)

Nun zum neuen Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Mir gehört immer noch nix außer der Idee.

Kapitel 4

_Harry stand inmitten einer Straße. Es war Nacht, doch die Straße war von Flammen erhellt. Überall um ihn herum war Feuer. Brennende Autos. Brennende Häuser. Brennende Körper. Wie in der Hölle. Dazu noch Schreie aus den Flammen. Von Frauen. Von Männern. Und das schlimmste: Von Kindern. Harry kroch der Schrecken den Rücken hinunter und ihm wurde übel, doch er zwang sich, sich nicht zu übergeben. Er drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und überall bot ihm sich das gleiche Bild. Alles brannte. Alles war zerstört. Überall lagen tote Körper mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Er zwang sich, seinen Blick zu lösen und ging die Straße entlang. Besser gesagt, er stolperte die Straße entlang. Überall lagen Trümmer. Der ganze Asphalt war mit Asche bedeckt. Es war ein Bild des absoluten Grauens. Harry wollte schreien und weglaufen, doch seine Beine trugen ihn unbeirrt weiter, immer weiter die Straße hinunter. Nach kurzer Zeit erreichte er den Ausgang des Dorfes. Dort erblickte er am Horizont ein großes Haus. Es war fast vollkommen zerstört. Die Überreste standen wie auch das Dorf in Flammen, die alles verzerrten, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Über dem Haus schwebte etwas großes Schwarzes. Harry kam näher und erkannte es: Ein riesengroßes Dunkles Mal. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Ruine wandern. Irgendetwas kam ihm an diesem Haus bekannt vor. Doch was war es? Plötzlich wurde die Ruine in einer großen Explosion zerstört. Harry wurde von der Druckwelle von den Beinen gerissen und schlug mit dem Kopf auf dem Asphalt auf._

Schweißgebadet schreckte Harry aus dem Alptraum hoch. Er atmete heftig und sein Schlafanzug war schweißnass. In letzter Zeit waren seine Alpträume nicht mehr schlimm gewesen. SO schlimm und vor allem real war sein Alptraum noch nie gewesen. Sein Gefühl, dass Voldemort etwas plante, verstärkte sich deutlich und Harry fing an zu zittern. Was, wenn der Traum eine Vision von Voldemort war. Ein ganzes Dorf ausgelöscht. Und das Haus am Ende war ihm so bekannt vorgekommen. Er überlegte woher, doch es fiel ihm nicht ein. Harry wusste, dass es nun erstmal keinen Sinn mehr hatte, zu versuchen, einzuschlafen. Außerdem hatte er Durst. Also schlich er sich hinunter in die Küche, um etwas zu trinken. Er nahm sich ein Glas Wasser und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Harry war überrascht, dass Ginny auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin saß. Er ging zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie. Er sah, dass sie zitterte, „Auch Albträume?" Sie sagte nichts sondern nickte nur und starrte weiterhin ins Feuer des Kamins. Da sie scheinbar nicht darüber reden wollte, fing er an. „Ich glaube, er plant wieder etwas." Harry machte eine kurze Pause. „Also Voldemort meine ich. Er plant irgendetwas. Und zwar etwas Schlimmes. Durch die Okklumentik waren die Albträume weniger schlimm geworden. Keine Visionen mehr und die Träume wirkten nicht mehr so real. Aber heute war der Albtraum so ... echt. Und wenn das tatsächlich echt war, was ich gesehen habe- - -" Seine Stimme verlor sich. Das wollte er sich nicht vorstellen. Harry und Ginny schwiegen beide eine Zeit lang, und Harry fühlte sich, Ginny neben ihm und der Kamin vor ihm, beinahe behaglich. Wäre da nicht dieser Traum und dieses Gefühl von Gefahr gewesen. „Es wird heute geschehen. Oder es ist schon geschehen. Ich weiß nicht genau wo, aber es wird eine Große Sache sein. Voldemort hat sich nicht umsonst bedeckt gehalten. Er plant etwas." Ginny sagte wieder nichts. Es schien so, als würde sie ihn gar nicht hören. Harry wollte wissen, was mit ihr los war. „Und du? Albträume von der Kammer?" Ginny nickte nur. Sie sah ihn zum ersten Mal an und Harry sah, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Er hat dich ge-ge-tötet. Und danach mich. Es war schrecklich." Ohne lange zu überlegen legte Harry seinen Arm um sie und drückte ihre Schulter. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und weinte ein paar stumme Tränen. Der Kontakt mit ihr fühlte sich gut an. „Keine Sorge, er wird niemanden von uns töten. Dafür werde ich sorgen." Ginny sah ihn mit großen Augen an, und er merkte, dass er zu viel gesagt hatte.

Plötzlich spürte er eine leichte Vibration und seiner Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. „Warum vibriert das Haus?" Ginny sah ihn nur verständnislos an. Langsam wurde die Vibration stärker. „Spürst du es nicht?" „Nein. Hier vibriert nichts." Bedauernd, dass er Ginny loslassen musste, stand er auf und guckte aus dem Fenster. Was er dort sah, ließ ihn erstarren. Todesser! Nur ein knappes Dutzend. Und dann verstand er es plötzlich. Der Traum war eine Art Vision. Das große Haus am Ende, das er gesehen hatte, war der Fuchsbau gewesen. Voldemorts Plan war es, ihn zu töten. Mit einem Angriff auf den Fuchsbau. Harry entgleisten alle Gesichtszüge. Ginny, die seine Mimik bemerkt hatte, stand auf und stellte sich vor ihn, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Als sie die Todesser sah, wollte sie anfangen zu schreien. Doch Harry drückte ihr den Mund mit der Hand zu. Es war gut Gefühl, wie er dort stand, Ginny gegen seine Brust gepresst. Doch er musste sich beeilen, musste handeln. Mittlerweile war die Vibration, die er wahrnahm, stark geworden. Er konnte sich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Er leerte seinen Geist ein wenig und versuchte die Vibration auszublocken. Dies gelang ihm einigermaßen, es war jetzt nur noch sehr leicht, doch er fühlte es immer noch.

Voldemort hatte wohl gehofft, dass alle schliefen und seine Todesser still und unbemerkt eindringen konnten. Deswegen hatte er wahrscheinlich auch nur so wenige Todesser geschickt. Er hatte auf den Überraschungseffekt gehofft. Doch dieser war jetzt auf ihrer Seite. Harry merkte, dass er Ginny immer noch festhielt. Diese schien das jedoch nicht zu stören. Er ließ sie los und war froh, dass es so dunkel war, denn er war sehr rot geworden. „Komm, wir müssen alle warnen. Du gehst hoch, den Rest holen. Fang mit deinen Eltern an. Beeil dich, aber pass auf, nicht allzu viel Lärm zu machen. Wir wollen die Todesser doch überraschen. Wir treffen uns in der Küche." Ginny nickte kurz und verschwand leise nach oben.

Harry ging währenddessen in die Küche und überlegte, wie man am besten vorgehen könnte. Harry vermutete, dass die Todesser durch die Hintertür eindringen würden. Der Küche war der beste Ort für einen Hinterhalt, da die Todesser aus der Küche keine Gefahr erahnen würden. Er glaubte, dass Voldemort seine Anwesenheit in dessen Vision nicht gespürt hatte. Oder es war vielleicht gar kein Traum über Voldemort gewesen? Darüber musste er sich später noch mal Gedanken machen oder Professor Dumbledore fragen. Doch momentan war nicht die Zeit dazu. Er spürte wie die Vibration immer stärker würde, trotz Okklumentik, und schaute noch einmal aus dem Fenster um sich zu vergewissern, dass die Todesser immer noch mit den Schutzzaubern beschäftigt waren.

Nachdem er wenige Minuten gewartet hatte, kamen die Weasleys die Treppe hinunter geschlichen. Sowohl Mr. und Mrs. Weasley als auch Fred und George hatten ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand, bereit zum Kampf. Ron warf Harry dessen Zauberstab zu. Zunächst ergriff Mr. Weasley das Wort. „Ich habe schnell einen Hilferuf an Albus und den Orden geschickt." „Danke Mr. Weasley. Ron und Ginny, ihr beide geht am besten in die Vorratskammer und versteckt euch dort mit euren Zauberstäben. Ihr solltet sie nur im äußersten Notfall benutzen. Ihr wisst ja, das Ministerium." Ron und Ginny zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und versteckten sich in der Vorratskammer. Die restlichen Weasleys und Harry verschanzten sich an günstigen Positionen in der Küche, an denen man freie Sicht und Schussbahn auf die Tür hatte. Kurz darauf spürte Harry eine Druckwelle von Magie und er nahm keine Vibration wahr. Der Kampf würde bald beginnen. „Die Schutzzauber sind gebrochen. Sie kommen." Stille kehrte in die Küche des Fuchsbaus ein. Harry hörte, wie die Todesser möglichst leise die Hintertür öffneten und sich dort sammelten. Wie Harry erwartet hatte, gingen die meisten Todesser nach oben, um die Weasleys und Harry im Schlaf zu überraschen und zu töten. Er hörte Treppenstufen knarren und war froh, die ‚Vision' gehabt zu haben. Er lugte kurz über seine Deckung und sah drei Todesser im Türrahmen stehen, mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt. Er leerte seinen Geist, um sich konzentrieren zu können und spürte, wie Magie ihn durchfloss. Er fühlte sich stark. Er sprang lautlos aus seiner Deckung hervor, zauberte in unheimlicher Geschwindigkeit drei ungesagte Lähmzauber nacheinander und ging wieder in Deckung. Er hörte, wie drei Körper offensichtlich gelähmt auf dem Boden aufschlugen. Er war überrascht, dass es funktioniert hatte. Er hatte ungesagt drei Lähmzauber nacheinander gezaubert! Er fühlte mehr denn je, wie die Kraft seiner Magie durch seine Adern gepumpt wurde. Er fing einen geschockten Blick von Mrs. Weasley auf und lächelte selbstsicher zurück. Er hatte grade das Gefühl, alles schaffen zu können.

Schon bald hörte Harry Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer. Sie waren nur geflüstert, aber im Haus war es jetzt totenstill und so konnten Harry und die Weasleys alles verstehen. „Sie sind nicht oben. Denkst du, sie wissen von dem Angriff?" Harry erkannte die Stimme von einem Todesser, der damals am Friedhof war, konnte sie aber nicht zuordnen. „Ich denke nicht. Aber vielleicht haben sie uns bemerkt und verstecken sich. Hat Lucius schon die Küche durchsucht?" Diese Stimme erkannte Harry sofort. Bellatrix Lestrange! Sein Blut kochte in seinen Adern und das Gefühl nach Rache breitete sich in ihm aus. Er spürte, wie seine Magie immer stärker wurde, je wütender er wurde. Er leerte erneut seinen Geist, um sich unter Kontrolle zu halten und keine Dummheiten anzustellen. „Nein." „Nun gut, dann werden ich und Amycus Bericht erstatten und Verstärkung holen, während ihr restlichen den Rest des Hauses durchsucht." Sofort als Bellatrix endete, fasste Harry einen Beschluss. Bei ein paar ‚Crucio's von Voldemort für ihr Versagen wollte er es nicht belassen hatte. Er wollte seine eigene, persönliche Rache. Zu seinem Glück war er direkt am Fenster verschanzt. Er öffnete es lautlos und kletterte hinaus, ehe jemand es bemerkte. Draußen sah er Bellatrix und Amycus in der Dunkelheit verschwinden. „Hey Bellatrix, schon auf der Flucht?" Sie drehte sich zu Harry um. „Obwohl ihr euren Job noch nicht erledigt habt? Los komm schon, oder traust du dich nicht?" Bellatrix lächelte. Sie war sich sicher, heute wäre ihr Glückstag. Die Lorbeeren wollte sie für sich alleine haben. Harry Potter überbringen. „Los Amycus, geh zum dunklen Lord und berichte ihm, dass ich ihm gleich Harry Potter vorbeibringe." Sie hatte ein siegessicheres Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zocken, begann Harry das Duell. „Stupor!" Harry war zwar schnell, aber Bellatrix war auch schnell. Sie duckte sich unter dem Zauber weg. Leider durfte sie ihn nicht töten. Anweisung von Voldemort. Damit fiel ‚Avada Kedavra' wohl raus. Aber sie konnte ihn leiden lassen. „Crucio!" Doch Harry war auf den Angriff vorbereitet gewesen und duckte sich. So schleuderten Harry und Bellatrix ein paar Flüche hin und her. „Na Potty, bereit zum sterben? Genauso wie dein erbärmlicher Patenonkel?" Soweit das möglich war wurde Harry noch wütender. Er war wütender als damals bei seinem Onkel. Doch diesmal konnte er seine Wut kontrollieren. Er spürte förmlich, wie sie seine Magie verstärkte. „REDUCTOR!!" Der Zauber raste mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf Bellatrix zu. Diese konterte trotzdem geschickt mit einem gelassenen „Protego!". Was Bellatrix nicht geahnt hatte, war, dass das Schild beim Aufprall des Fluches einfach unter einem lauten Knacken zusammenbrach. Die Augen von Bellatrix weiteten sich, als der Fluch sie direkt in die Brust traf und sie wurde über zehn Meter durch die Luft geschleudert. Ein sehr lautes Knacken des Kopfes beim Aufschlag machte Harry deutlich, dass ihr Genick gebrochen war. Bellatrix blieb regungslos am Boden liegen. Es war wohl doch nicht ihr Glückstag gewesen. Harry sank auf seine Knie. Tränen liefen ihm sein Gesicht hinunter. Das hatte er gewollt. Sicher, er wollte Rache. Er wollte, dass sie litt. Doch er wollte sie nicht töten. Das hatte niemand verdient. Außer Voldemort vielleicht. Er hörte, wie knapp zwanzig Todesser um ihn herum apparierten. Dann brach er zusammen und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

_Harry stand inmitten einer Straße. Es war Nacht, doch die Straße war von Flammen erhellt. Überall um ihn herum war Feuer. Brennende Autos. Brennende Häuser. Brennende Körper. Wie in der Hölle. Dazu noch Schreie aus den Flammen. Von Frauen. Von Männern. Und das schlimmste: Von Kindern. Harry kroch der Schrecken den Rücken hinunter und ihm wurde übel, doch er zwang sich, sich nicht zu übergeben. Moment mal. Das kannte er doch! Das war wie in seinem letzten Traum am Fuchsbau! Er schaute an sich herunter und merkte, dass er diesmal im Körper von Voldemort steckte. Er wollte schreien, doch er konnte nicht. „Aaah, der junge Mr. Potter beehrt uns auch endlich mal mit seiner Anwesenheit. Meinen Plan vereiteln und meine treueste Anhängerin töten, dass kann ich dir nicht einfach so verzeihen. Deshalb habe ich ein kleines Spektakel für dich vorbereitet. Alle diese Menschen sind wegen DIR gestorben. Ich hoffe, dies wird dir eine Lehre sein." Voldemort ging die Straße entlang, aus dem Dorf heraus, bis er am Fuchsbau angekommen war. „Siehst du, alles ist zerstört. Heute Nacht hast du überlebt, aber du kannst mir nicht ewig entkommen. Ich werde dich finden, egal was es kostet und wie lange es dauert. Und dann werde ich dich töten!" Voldemort lachte diabolisch auf und Harry entglitt langsam dem Traum..._

Als Harry aufwachte, hatte er immer noch das grausame Lachen Voldemorts in den Ohren. Harry war vollkommen bleich. Der Traum war eine Vision gewesen. Von Voldemort. Er hatte tatsächlich ein komplettes Dorf ausgelöscht. Wegen ihm. All das Leid hatte er den armen, unschuldigen Menschen angetan! Würden die Weasleys ihm jemals verzeihen? Er hatte ihr Leben gefährdet und ihr Haus zerstört. Und zu alldem hatte er auch noch einen Menschen getötet. Schuld breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Wie konnte Voldemort so etwas nur richtig finden? Wie konnte Voldemort daran sogar Spaß haben? Er begriff es nicht. Er öffnete seine Augen und tastete nach seiner Brille. Diese aufgesetzt erkannte er nun, dass er am Grimmauldplatz war. Draußen war es hell. Er fragte sich, wer ihn gerettet hatte und hoffte, dass alle Weasleys wenigstens unbeschadet überlebt hatten. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken aufzustehen. Doch er wollte keinem der Weasleys unter die Augen treten.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Die nächsten zwei Tage verließ Harry sein Bett fast gar nicht, nicht einmal zum Essen. Er grenzte sich komplett von den anderen ab und als Mrs. Weasley und Ginny versuchten, sich ihm zu nähern, wich er immer weiter zurück. Wie ein verängstigtes Tier. So gut wie jeder Anwesende im Haus, also die Weasleys, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks und sogar Albus Dumbledore hatten keine Chance, ihn zu erreichen. Er verweigerte so gut wie jede Konversation und wenn er sprach, dann nur einsilbrig. Er wirkte die ganze Zeit lang abwesend und emotionslos, mit den Gedanken in einer anderen Welt. Niemand hatte eine Ahnung, was mit Harry los war, selbst Albus Dumbledore nicht. Dieser war es zwar gewesen, der Harry vor den Todessern gerettet hatte und dabei hatte er auch den toten Körper von Bellatrix Lestange gesehen. Doch so wie sich Harry verhielt, ahnte er, dass es mehr als nur der Tod von Bellatrix war, was Harry beschäftigte. Alle waren sehr besorgt und am Abend des zweiten Tages beschloss Ginny, etwas unternehmen zu müssen. Sie würde mit ihm reden, auch wenn er nicht wollte.

Am dritten Tag saß Harry gegen Mittag auf seinem Bett. Rons Bett war leer und auf dem Tisch neben seinem Bett stand sein mittlerweile kaltes Frühstück. Es klopfte an der Tür und Ginny trat ein. Sie sah besorgt aus. Sie schloss die Tür und ging auf Harry zu, blieb allerdings in der Mitte des Raumes stehen. „Hey Harry." Keine Reaktion. „Ich möchte mit dir reden." Immer noch keine Reaktion. „Los, sieh mich an." Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr. Sein Gesicht war blass und ausgemergelt, seine Augen nur noch ein trübes grün. Er sah stark mitgenommen aus. Ginny ging weiter auf ihn zu und da er nicht zurückwich, setzte sie sich neben ihn. Seine Augen waren ihr gefolgt und er sah sie direkt an. „Was ist passiert Harry? Warum grenzt du dich so aus? Warum isst du nicht mehr, redest nicht mehr? Was ist los mit dir?" Doch Harry schwieg weiterhin. „Wir machen uns sorgen um dich, Harry. Wir wollen dir helfen. Doch wenn wir nicht wissen, was dich beschäftigt, können wir dir nicht helfen." Harry musterte langsam ihr Gesicht. Tief in sich drinnen wusste er, dass sie Recht hatte. Doch er wollte die Weasleys nicht noch weiter da hineinziehen. Er hatte ihnen schon genug Leid gebracht. Ginny konnte in seinem Gesicht und seinen Augen seinen Zwiespalt ablesen und fing langsam an, zu begreifen. „Harry, du hast keine Schuld! Wir sind schon seit dem ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort als ‚Blutsverräter' bekannt. Wir sind eine der größten Gegner von Voldemort, alle aus unserer Familie sind im Orden oder werden in wenigen Jahren beigetreten sein. Wir sind ein Ziel von ihm und er wird uns jagen, ob früher oder später." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und sah Harry eindringlich an, ehe sie fortfuhr. „Außerdem hast du uns gewarnt. Du hast uns allen in dieser Nacht das Leben gerettet. Niemand von uns ist zu Schaden gekommen, und auch der Fuchsbau ist so gut wie unversehrt geblieben." Als Ginny den letzten Satz gesagt, wich Harry zurück. Plötzlich war die Furcht in sein Gesicht geschrieben und seine Augen weiteten sich. Ginny war sich sicher, dass er etwas wusste, was sie nicht wusste. Doch sie musste es wissen. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte Harry leicht an der Wange. Er zuckte kurz unter ihrer Berührung und versteifte, zog seinen Kopf aber nicht zurück. „Was ist es? Was weißt du, was ich nicht weiß?" Harry war innerlich entzwei gerissen. Er wollte sich Ginny öffnen, ihr alles erzählen, jemandem alle seine Sorgen mitteilen. Doch er wollte ihr nicht erzählen müssen, was aus dem Fuchsbau geworden war. Was aus dem Rest des Dorfes geworden war. Ginnys Blick war jetzt flehend und Harry gab auf. „Erinnerst du dich noch, wie wir vor dem Angriff auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer saßen?" Harry machte eine kurze Pause, doch Ginny wollte ihn nicht unterbrechen und sagte nichts, sondern nickte nur. „Ich habe dir von meinem Traum erzählt. Er kam mir damals so real vor. Und nun weiß ich, dass es eine Vision der Zukunft war. Sie war allerdings nicht von Voldemort. Ich sah ein komplettes Dorf zerstört und in Flammen. Außerhalb des Dorfes war ein großes Haus, das zerstört war und am Ende des Traumes explodierte. Es kam mir damals bekannt vor, doch ich konnte die Ruine nicht zuordnen." Harry machte erneut eine Pause, diesmal war sie etwas länger. Ginny wartete gespannt, dass er fortfuhr. „Das Dorf war Ottery St. Catchpole. Das Haus am Ende war der Fuchsbau, Ginny. Voldemort hat das ganze Dorf zerstört und alle getötet!" Harry verzweifelt klingende Stimme brach. Ginny erstarrte. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Der Fuchsbau vollständig zerstört? Das komplette Dorf in Trümmern? Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Doch sie konnte jetzt nicht trauern. Sie musste Harry helfen. Der war neben ihr total zusammengesackt und ein paar wenige Tränen glitten über seine Wange. Und Ginny machte das, was ihre Mutter früher immer mit ihr gemacht hatte, wenn sie traurig war: Sie zog ihn zu sich in eine feste Umarmung. Er wehrte sich nicht sondern klammerte sich an sie und weinte ein paar Minuten lang an ihrer Schulter, ehe er sich von ihr löste. „Danke." „Du sollst wissen, dass dich keine Schuld trifft und wir auch nie etwas anderes denken werden. Außerdem ist es nur ein Haus. Wir sind alle am Leben, das ist das wichtigste." Sie saßen eine kurze Zeit lang schweigend nebeneinander. „Weißt du, was schrecklicher ist als am Tod so vieler Menschen schuldig zu sein? Selbst einen Menschen zu töten. Niemand hat den Tod verdient." Ginny schaute ihn entsetzt an. „Wen- - -" „Bellatrix. Es war keine Absicht, wir haben uns duelliert und dann ist es einfach so passiert." „Sie war eine böse Frau. Vielleicht hat sie den Tod deiner Meinung nach nicht verdient, doch du hast damit viele Menschenleben gerettet. Ich denke, dass niemand, der anderen Menschen mutwillig das Leben nimmt, es selbst verdient hat, zu leben." Harry wusste dem nichts mehr zu entgegnen. Hatte Ginny Recht? Bellatrix hatte schon vielen Menschen das Leben entrissen, warum sollte es ihr besser ergehen?

Im Laufe der nächsten Tage verhielt sich Harry immer normaler. Er aß wieder mit den anderen zusammen und nach knapp einer Woche war er fast wieder der alte. Es war hart gewesen, den Weasleys von seinen Träumen zu erzählen. Mrs. Weasley war in Tränen ausgebrochen. Mr. Weasley blieb sehr ruhig und Harry war sich sicher, dass er schon vorher von der Zerstörung gewusst hatte. Mittlerweile hatte jeder die Zerstörung des Fuchsbaus verkraftet. Harry war wieder auf einem guten Weg. Der Mord an Bellatrix hatte seiner Seele zwar eine Narbe zugefügt, aber er wusste, dass er kämpfen musste, stark sein musste. Denn er war es, der Voldemort besiegen musste. Das erinnerte ihn wieder an die Prophezeiung. Es war langsam Zeit, sie seinen Freunden mitzuteilen. Seine Ausrede, auf Hermine zu warten, war mittlerweile auch nicht mehr aktuell. Diese war nämlich gestern angekommen.

_Flashback_

_Harry und Ginny waren grade in einer Partie Schwach vertieft, als es an der Tür klingelte. Ron, der in eine Zeitschrift über Quidditch vertieft gewesen war, sprang sofort auf. Harry sah Ginny fragend an. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern und machte ihren nächsten Zug. „Scheint fast so als wäre Hermine angekommen." Harry nickte nur und überlegte seinen nächsten Zug. Plötzlich merkte er, dass jemand neben ihm stand. Er blickte nicht auf, sondern sagte nur „Hey Hermine. Gib mir fünf Minuten, dann hab ich hier gewonnen." „Ronald Weasley! Meine Ankunft sollte eine Überraschung sein!" „Keine Sorge, er hat nichts gesagt." Er machte seinen Zug und schaute Ginny an. Die grinste ihn an. „Schach-Matt." Harry stand auf und wurde von Hermine umarmt. Danach wurde auch Ginny noch von Hermine umarmt. Harry grinste Ginny an. „Snack gefällig? Lass uns beide in die Küche gehen." Harry sah noch, wie Ron leicht rot wurde, als Ginny und er den Raum in Richtung Küche verließen._

_Flashback Ende_

Die Prophezeiung erinnerte Harry wieder an den armen Sirius. Doch langsam aber sicher konnte Harry mit dessen Tod umgehen. Harrys Gedanken schweiften zu Sirius Testament. Verdammt! Das hatte er vollkommen vergessen. Sofort sprang er vom Schachspiel auf. „Entschuldige Ginny, aber ich habe was Wichtiges vergessen. Bin gleich wieder zurück!" Er stürmte aus dem Zimmer und lief zur Küche. Er scannte den Esstisch, doch dort saßen nur Ron und Hermine. In einer sehr eindeutigen Position. Doch das nahm Harry gar nicht wahr. Dieser lief, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Treppe hinauf bis er bei Remus Zimmer angekommen war. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und klopfte dann an. „Herein." Harry betrat das Zimmer. Es war schön eingerichtet. Das Zimmer war recht klein, mit einem großen Bett und einem kleinen Schreibtisch, an dem Remus saß. „Hallo Professor Lupin." „Harry, wie oft habe ich dir in den letzten Tagen schon das ‚du' angeboten?" „Okay, R-Remus. Ich wollte mit dir über S-S-Sirius Testament sprechen." Harry erklärte Remus daraufhin, was Sirius ihm als letzten Willen aufgetragen hatte. „Also, Remus, ich bitte dich, hier wohnen zu bleiben." „Gerne Harry, danke." Harry war erleichtert. Jetzt musste er Remus nur noch neue Umhänge unterschieben.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ein paar Tage später saß Harry mit Ginny auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Es war der Tag vor seinem Geburtstag und Harry war total nervös. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, er dachte über die letzten Tage nach. Er hatte sie größtenteils mit Ginny verbracht. Ron bekam er fast nur noch beim Essen und abends zu sehen. Die meiste Zeit des Tages war er irgendwo verschollen, zusammen mit Hermine. Es schien, als wären die beiden endlich auf dem richtigen Weg. Die Gedanken führten ihn wieder zu Ginny. Er kam nicht umhin, darüber nachzudenken, ob sie wirklich keine Gefühle mehr für ihn hatte. Sie hatte sich um ihn gekümmert, als er nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst war. Und sie schien die Zeit, die sie zusammen verbrachten, auch zu genießen. Plötzlich kam Harry eine Idee. „Wie geht es Dean überhaupt?" „Keine Ahnung, warum?" „Ich hab gar nicht gesehen, dass du am Grimmauldplatz Briefe von ihm bekommen hast. Ich dachte ihr seid zusammen?" „Nein, sind wir nicht." Ginny musste den Drang unterdrücken, ihren Kopf auf die Tischkante zu schlagen. Das hatte sie Harry gar nicht erzählt! Es war am Ende es letzten Schuljahres passiert. Sie hatte mit Harry, Ron und Hermine in einem Abteil gesessen, als Ron wieder die Diskussion um ihren Freund angefangen hatte.

_Flashback_

_„Nun, ich hab mich für Dean Thomas entschieden, würdest du sagen, der ist besser?", fragte Ginny wie nebenbei. „WAS?" rief Ron und warf das Schwachbrett um. (Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix, S. 1016/1017) Ginny stand auf und verließ das Abteil. Das Ron sich immer in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischen musste. Sie durchstreifte den Zug auf der Suche nach dem Abteil, in dem Dean saß. Sie erblickte Seamus in einem Abteil und war sich sicher, dass in dem Abteil auch Dean sitzen musste. Sie betrat es, doch in dem Abteil saß nur Parvati auf dem Schoß eines Jungen, den sie nicht sehen konnte. „Hey Leute, wisst ihr, wo Dean ist?" Seamus hustete leicht und verbarg sein Gesicht hinter einer Zeitschrift. Dann begriff Ginny. Dean war der Junge, auf dessen Schoß Parvati grade saß, der Junge, mit dem sie grade knutschte. Sie schleuderte Dean und Parvati schnell einen Flederwichtfluch entgegen und verließ das Abteil. Mit dem wollte sie nichts mehr zu tun haben._

_Flashback Ende_

Als Harry am Abend ins Bett ging, konnte er nicht einschlafen. Seine Gedanken beschäftigten sich immer noch mit Ginny. Den Rest des Tages war nicht nur er, sondern auch Ginny außergewöhnlich gut gelaunt gewesen. Doch Harry fand keinen Zusammenhang. Nach einiger Zeit schlief er friedlich ein.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Jetzt wäre es noch super, wenn ihr mir ein Review dalassen könntet! Fandet ihr es gut? Hat euch das Ganze nicht gefallen? Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung. Denn die ist mir wichtig. Danke!


	5. Kapitel 5

Sooooooo da bin ich endlich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel!

Diesmal hat es wirklich ewig gedauert (jedenfalls hat es sich für mich so angefühlt)...sorry:( Leider muss ich in letzter Zeit auch etwas lernen. Bald kommt meine letzte Klausur für dieses Semester. Vorher fahre ich allerdings Freitagnacht erstmal in den Urlaub. Ich hoffe, dass ich bis dahin das nächste Kapitel fertig bekomme. Ansonsten denke ich, dass ich im Urlaub ein bisschen Zeit finden werde und ich dann (nach leider nur 9 Tagen) mindestens zwei Kapitel fertig habe. Ich update dann, sobald ich wieder zu Hause bin. Ich gebe mir auf jeden Fall alle Mühe!!!

Vielen Dank für die Reviews!!

**Saralos**: Es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Es ist genau meine Absicht, Harry sehr stark zu machen, ohne es zu übertreiben. Ich hoffe das gelingt mir. :)

**Roya89**: Danke für das Lob und die Tipps die du mir hin und wieder gibst, wenn ich nicht weiter weis oder einfach mal wieder Schwierigkeiten mit der deutschen Sprache habe ;)

**Osiris Black**: Danke für dein so ausführliches Review!! Toll das dir das Ganze gefällt. Nun zu deinen Frage/ Anmerkungen! Zu Kap 3: Der Titel des Lords soll keine politischen Vorteile für Harry bringen. Es ist einfach nur ein Titel, der noch existiert aber im Laufe der Zeit ihren politischen Einfluss verloren hat. Immerhin ist Harry dadurch ein vollwertiger Zauberer geworden und ob der Titel noch mehr bringt wird die Zukunft wohl zeigen. Ich empfinde das Erbe der Potters als nicht so wichtig, weil seine Eltern schon seit längerem Tod sind und er jetzt nur einen weiteren Titel und ein paar Besitztümer geerbt hat, die ihn nichts außer reicher machen. Aber vielleicht erbarme ich mich noch zu einem Brief von seinen Eltern, wenn Harry seine neuen Verliese besucht. Über das Haus habe ich mir bis jetzt gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Ich denke es ist für die Handlung nicht wichtig, da Harry eh nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wird. Zu Kap 4: Der Traum von Ginny war nur ein normaler Traum. Harry und Ginny sind NICHT seelenverwandt. Ich finde das immer ein bisschen übertrieben, wenn die beiden plötzlich über Gedanken sprechen können usw wie man es in vielen anderen FF lesen kann. So etwas werde ich nicht schreiben! Harry hat die Leiche von Bellatrix dort liegen lassen. Er hat keinen beweis das sie tot ist. Außerdem denke ich, dass Harry kein Geld für seinen ungewollten Todschlag annehmen würde! Das passt nicht zu ihm. Er ist eh schon reich genug. Ich halte das Ministerium für stark manipulativ und sie wollen nicht zugeben, dass Voldemort Angst und Schrecken verbreitet. Deshalb wird die Zerstörung durch Voldemort vertuscht. Soo ich hoffe damit habe ich dir alle seine Fragen beantwortet. Nochmals danke für deine ausführliche Rückmeldung!!

Mir gehört immer noch nichts! Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, andere Namen gehören sich selbst (oder so!?)!

Nun endlich zu Kapitel 5. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!!

Kapitel 5

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von Ron geweckt. „Los! Aufstehen!" In freudiger Erwartung auf seinen Geburtstag streckte er sich ein paar Mal, ehe er aufstand. Nach einer kurzen, kalten Dusche ging er hinunter in die Küche. Als er diese betrat, sprangen die anwesenden Weasleys sowie Remus, Tonks und Hagrid von ihren Plätzen auf und riefen „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Harry!!!" Harry fing an, breit zu grinsen. Sofort kam Mrs. Weasley auf ihn zu und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Sofort sprang auch der Rest auf. Ron, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George und Tonks schüttelten ihm nacheinander die Hand und Hagrid klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, ehe er von Hermine kurz und von Ginny etwas länger als nötig umarmt wurde. Als letzter zog dann auch Remus ihn in eine Umarmung. „Glückwunsch, Krone Junior." Harrys Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Als alle gratuliert hatten, zog Mrs. Weasley ihn an den Tisch. „Zeit fürs Frühstück. Die Geschenke kannst du auch später noch auspacken." Erst jetzt sah Harry, dass am Tischende ein kleiner Stapel mit Geschenken lag. Geschenke! Harry grinste noch einmal in die Runde, ehe er mit dem Frühstück begann.

Nach dem Frühstück wurden die Geschenke und Harry ins Wohnzimmer gebracht, um sie dort zu öffnen. Schnell stellte sich heraus, dass alle Geschenke Bücher waren. Als erstes öffnete er das Geschenk von Fred und George. Ein Buch von den beiden konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Die beiden Zwillinge grinsten ihn an, als er „Frauen verstehen - Vom ersten Date bis zur Hochzeit" von Cas A. Nova auspackte. Die Zwillinge zwinkerten ihm kurz zu und warfen einen kurzen Blick in die Richtung von Ginny, der allen außer Harry verborgen blieb. Harry wurde rot und griff schnell nach dem nächsten Geschenk. Es war von Remus und Tonks: „Dunkle Kreaturen und ihre Schwächen". Er dankte Remus und Tonks und begutachtete vorsichtig das nächste Paket. Es war das von Hagrid und das letzte Buch das Hagrid ihm geschenkt hatte, wollte ihm beim Auspacken die Hand abbeißen. Hagrid gluckste kurz. „Es beißt diesmal nicht. Wirklich." Harry schaute Hagrid skeptisch an und riss das Geschenkpapier ab. „Drachen - Liebes Tier oder Monster?" von Dennis Quaid. Das Buch war tatsächlich ungefährlich und Harry bedankte sich lächelnd bei Hagrid. Das nächste Buch war das von Hermine. Harry nahm an, dass es etwas mit der Schule zu tun haben müsste. Er packte aus und las „Dunkle Flüche und ihre Gegenzauber" von Richard Harris als Titel. Er umarmte Hermine kurz zum Dank, ehe er Rons Geschenk auspackte. Er vermutete, dass es sich um ein Buch über Quidditch handeln musste und er hatte Recht. Es hieß „Der Sucher - Zwischen Glück und Können" von Rainer Z. Ufall. Nun lag nur noch ein eingepacktes Buch auf dem Tisch. „Scheint so, als hättet ihr euch dieses Jahr alle abgesprochen." Alle Anwesenden mussten lachen. Harry wunderte sich, was für ein Buch Ginny ihm schenken würde. Er packte es aus, doch auf der Titelseite stand kein Titel. Er schaute Ginny erstaunt an. „Mach es auf." Er klappte es auf und im inneren sah er Fotos von sich und seinen Freunden. „Ich habe mir gedacht, du könntest ein paar gute Erinnerungen gebrauchen. Die meisten Bilder sind aus dem letzten Schuljahr, aufgenommen von Colin." Harry lächelte Ginny an. Es war wirklich eine nette Geste von ihr. Es sah so aus, als hätte sie sich viel Mühe gegeben. Das musste doch etwas bedeuten! Harry umarmte Ginny, doch es schien als wollte sie ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen. Sie flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag." Hinter Harry machten Fred und George enttäuschte Gesichter. „Es scheint so, als bräuchte er unser Buch gar nicht mehr." Ginny, die das sah und hörte, ließ Harry los, brannte nun in einem dunklen weasley-rot und versuchte, aus dem Raum zu laufen. Harry hielt sie jedoch schnell am Handgelenk fest und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Er öffnete seinen Mund um etwas sagen, als Ron, der von dem Ganzen wie eigentlich immer nichts mitbekommen hatte, Harry unterbrach. „Wo wir grade alle hier versammelt sind, wollen Hermine und ich euch etwas erzählen." Harry hoffte, dass jetzt das kommen würde, auf das er seit längerem gewartet hatte. Hermines geschocktem Blick nach zu urteilen war die Hoffnung durchaus berechtigt. „Hermine und ich, wir sind jetzt - -" Bevor Ron seinen Satz vervollständigen konnte, stürzte sich seine Mutter schon auf ihn. „Das ist ja großartig." Ron und Hermine guckten Harry an. „Ist das okay für dich?" Harry grinste nur. „Na klar! Wurde auch endlich mal Zeit!" Ron grinste zurück und Hermine umarmte ihn überschwänglich. Fred und George grinsten ebenfalls, allerdings nicht aus demselben Grund wie Harry. Sie fingen direkt an, Ron aufzuziehen. „Aaaah Ronniespätzchen hat ne Freundin wie süüüüüüüüüß."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Am nächsten Tag schlief Harry bis mittags. Als er auf dem Weg zur Küche kam er grade an Mrs. Blacks Portrait vorbei, als es an der Tür klingelte. Sofort fing diese an zu schreien. „BLUTSVERRÄTER! BESUDELT DAS HAUS DER BLACKS!" Harry hatte sich das Geschrei schon oft genug anhören müssen, fast täglich seit er am Grimmauldplatz wohnte, doch diesmal war es ihm genug. Er schrie nur „Halt die Klappe! Ich bin der rechtmäßige Besitzer dieses Hauses, also bestimme ICH, wer hier ein und aus geht. Also lass uns endlich in Ruhe!" Doch Mrs. Black dachte gar nicht daran, aufzuhören. „NIEMALS WIRD EIN BESITZ DER BLACKS IN DEINE BESCHMUTZTEN HÄNDE FALLEN, BLUTSVERRÄTER, NUR WEIL MEIN UNEHRENHAFTER, MISSGELEITETER SOHN MEINT, DASS ES SO SEI!! DAS WERDE ICH NIEMALS ZULASSEN!!" Harrys ganze Wut auf die Vorfahren von Sirius ballte sich in Harry zusammen. Diese Frau hatte Sirius beinahe behandelt wie die Dursleys ihn. Wie im Fuchsbau spürte er erneut die Magie durch seine Adern fließen. Er streckte seine Hand in die Richtung des Portraits „SPRICH -" Eine Ecke fing Feuer. Mrs. Black fing an zu schreien. „- NICHT -" Die zweite Ecke fing Feuer. „- SO -" Die dritte Ecke fing Feuer. „- ÜBER -" Die letzte Ecke fing Feuer. „- SIRIUS!!!!" Der Rest des Portraits ging nun in Flammen aus. Die Schreie von Mrs. Black erstarben sofort. Stille füllte den Raum.

„Sehr beeindruckende Magie, Harry. Ich sehe, du hast meine Bücher bereits durchgearbeitet und beherrschst die Kraft deiner Wut nun vollkommen. In der Tat, sehr beeindruckend." Erst durch die Stimme wurde Harry aus seiner Trance gerissen. Er drehte sich um und sah dort alle Bewohner des Grimmauldplatzes Nr. 14, die ihn mit weit aufgerissenen erstaunten Augen und offen stehenden Mündern anstarrten. Nur Albus Dumbledore stand gelassen in der Haustür und lächelte. „Nun Harry, du hast mich angeschrieben und ich denke es ist Zeit, dass wir beide uns mal unterhalten. Dennoch würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir vorher alle zusammen in die Küche gehen und einen Tee zur Beruhigung trinken. Es sieht so aus, als würden deine Freunde das benötigen." Er gluckste einmal laut über die verblüfften und geschockten Gesichter, ehe Professor Dumbledore die Eingangshalle in Richtung Küche verließ. Harry lächelte noch einmal dem Rest zu und folgte seinem Schulleiter.

Nachdem die Bewohner sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, verließen Professor Dumbledore und Harry die Küche um einen ruhigen Ort, die Bibliothek, aufzusuchen. Dort angekommen setzten sie sich und Professor Dumbledore ergriff das Wort. „Nun Harry, zunächst möchte ich dir zu deinem Erbe gratulieren. Ich habe gehört, dass du nun der reichste Mensch Großbritanniens bist und ich denke, das wird dir in dem ein oder anderen Fall mal behilflich sein." Professor Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm kurz zu. „Da du nun als Lord Potter und Lord Black als volljähriger Zauberer giltst, darfst du dir nun selbst aussuchen, ob du deine schulische Laufbahn an Hogwarts fortführen möchtest. Nimm dir etwas Zeit mit der antwort, wenn ich dich mit der Frage überrascht habe." Harry war erstaunt über die Frage. Als würde er da lange überlegen müssen. „Natürlich möchte ich das!" „Gut. Da geklärt ist, dass du zurückkehrst, denke ich, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass du Extraunterricht bekommst. Sowohl bei mir als auch bei anderen Lehrern. Außerdem bitte ich dich, die DA fortzuführen, offen für alle Schüler ab dem fünften Jahr und aufwärts." Harry war sich unsicher. Hatte er überhaupt genug Zeit für Unterricht, Extratraining, die DA und Quidditch? Als hätte Professor Dumbledore seine Gedanken gelesen, merkte dieser noch an. „Wir werden natürlich für deinen Extraunterricht deinen normalen Unterricht kürzen müssen." Harry war erleichtert. „Okay Sir. Was für Extraunterricht meinen sie denn genau?" „Nun zunächst einmal Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall und Zauberkunst bei Professor Flitwick. Zusätzlich wirst du bei mir persönliches Training bekommen." „Werden Sie mir auch dunkle Magie beibringen? Ich meine wenn ich Voldemort töten muss, werde ich auch dunkle Magie benötigen." „Da muss ich dir Recht geben, auch wenn es mir nicht so recht gefallen möchte. Es wird von Vorteil sein, die Magie zu kennen, die die Todesser gegen dich einsetzten werden. Das wird dir einen Vorteil verschaffen." Er machte eine kurze Pause und musterte Harry. Dieser nahm das Ganze ausdruckslos. „Ich möchte außerdem, dass du mit Hilfe von McGonagall lernst, ein Animagus zu werden." Harrys Gesicht hellte sich sichtbar auf. Animagus werden würde bedeuten, auf den Spuren von seinem Vaters und von Sirius zu sein. Die Idee gefiel ihm gut. „Außerdem möchte ich, dass du lernst, dich richtig zu duellieren. Dazu musst du allerdings auch Ausdauertraining absolvieren. Lord Voldemort wird dir im Duell keine Pause geben, wenn du außer Puste bist." Harry nickte, auch wenn er nicht sehr begeistert von der Idee des Ausdauertrainings war. „Zu guter letzt möchte ich, dass du neben Okklumentik auch noch Leglimentik erlernst. Soweit ich das sehe, hast du die Okklumentik sehr schnell gemeistert und ich denke, dass dir auch Leglimentik nicht allzu schwer fallen wird. Es wird dir im Kampf einen enormen Vorteil verschaffen, wenn du die Aktionen deiner Gegner voraussehen kannst."

Dadurch, dass Professor Dumbledore Okklumentik angesprochen hatte, kam Harry seine ‚Vision' von Voldemort wieder in den Sinn. Vielleicht wusste der Schulleiter etwas? Er erzählte seinem Schulleiter von seinen beiden Träumen. „Wissen Sie vielleicht, was das Ganze bedeutet?" Professor Dumbledore sah Harry erstaunt an. „Nun, ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es könnte eine Vision gewesen sein wie sie bei jedem Zauberer mal vorkommen kann. Da du jedoch eine starke Verbindung zu Voldemort besitzt, halte ich es eher für unwahrscheinlich, dass es solch eine Vision war, wie selbst Professor Trelawney sie äußerst selten hat. Es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass es vielleicht eine Art Traum Voldemorts war, in dem er sich die Rache ausmalte, die er ausüben würde, wenn du ihm entwischen würdest. Möglicherweise bist du ungewollt in seinen Geist eingedrungen." Professor Dumbledore war sich nicht sicher, ob Harry verstand, was er ihm sagte, denn Harry sah sehr ungläubig aus.

Dumbledore beließ es dabei und fuhr mit etwas anderem fort. „Wie Professor McGonagall dir gegenüber schon angedeutet hat, hast du aus mir nicht ganz erklärbaren Gründen mächtige magische Energie in dir freigesetzt. Ich denke, dass es etwas damit zu tun hat, dass du Sirius verloren hast. Durch diese neuen Kräfte werden sich nicht nur deine magischen Fähigkeiten die du bereits kennst und kontrollierst um ein vielfaches verstärken. Zusätzlich dazu wirst du einige neue Fähigkeiten erlangen, Fähigkeiten, die vielleicht vor dir nie ein Zauberer besessen hat. Deshalb bitte ich dich, mir immer einen Überblick über deine Fähigkeiten zu geben, damit ich dir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen kann." Professor Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause. Erstaunlicherweise war Harry sehr gelassen, als hätte er so etwas schon erwartet. „Deine neuen Fähigkeiten der stablosen und ungesagten Magie habe ich ja bereits erleben dürfen." Wenn Professor Dumbledore ehrlich war, hatte er noch nie einen Zauberer gesehen oder von einem gelesen, der in einem so jungen Alter so starke stablose und ungesagte Magie beherrschte. Doch damit wollte er Harry nicht belasten. „Ich denke, du bist dir im Klaren darüber, dass du deine magischen Fähigkeiten besser geheim hältst und nur im äußersten Notfall anderen offenbarst, besonders der dunklen Seite. Und die Freunde, die davon wissen sollten, wissen schon Bescheid. Nun bitte ich dich, mir alles zu erzählen, was dir aufgefallen ist, das du jetzt kannst aber vorher nie konntest."

Harry dachte angestrengt nach. Sollte er Professor Dumbledore alles anvertrauen? Dieser hatte ihm in den letzten Jahren auch vieles verschwiegen. Doch Professor Dumbledore konnte ihm wahrscheinlich besser helfen als jeder andere Zauberer auf der Welt. Also gab Harry nach. Als erstes beschrieb Harry das Gefühl, wenn er wütend war. Professor Dumbledore war davon wenig beeindruckt. „Es sieht so aus, als würdest du deine Emotionen komplett beherrschen. So kannst du deine Wut zur Stärkung deiner Kraft einsetzten. Menschen, die ihre Wut nicht beherrschen, lassen sie raus, indem sie zum Beispiel brüllen oder einen Sandsack schlagen oder wild mit Flüchen um sich werfen. Doch du beherrschst deine Wut und speicherst die zusätzliche Kraft anstatt sie sinnlos entweichen zu lassen. Das macht dich im wütenden Zustand so stark." Harry dachte kurz nach. Diese Erklärung klang logisch. Früher hatte er in seinem Schrank unter der Treppe immer auf die Matratze gehauen, wenn er wütend war. Als nächstes erzählte Harry seinem Schulleiter von der Vibration, die er am Fuchsbau gespürt hatte. Diesmal war Professor Dumbledore war geschockt. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass Harry große Kräfte hatte. Doch er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Harry bereits den Angriff auf Schutzzauber spüren konnte. Dazu war sogar er selbst nicht fähig. „Ich denke, dass du den unterbewusst den Angriff auf die Schutzzauber des Fuchsbaus gespürt hast. Sobald du Leglimentik gelernt hast, wirst du diese Fähigkeit bewusst einsetzten können. Eine genauere Erklärung werde ich dir in Hogwarts geben können."

Professor Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause. „Doch wo wir grade bei dem Angriff auf den Fuchsbau sind. Ich habe als ich dich vor den Todessern gerettet habe Bellatrix am Boden liegen gesehen. Hast du sie absichtlich getötet?" Professor Dumbledore hoffte, dass es nicht so war. Er musterte Harry, doch der sah nach der Frage sehr gebrochen aus und der Schulleiter wusste sofort, dass seine Sorgen unbegründet waren. „Es tut mir Leid. Es ist okay, wenn du nicht darüber reden möchtest." Harry schaute nun nicht mehr Professor Dumbledore an sondern starrte aus dem Fenster. „Es war ein Versehen. Ich wollte Rache, deshalb habe ich sie verfolgt. Wir haben uns duelliert und dann hat sie mich wütend gemacht. Ich wollte sie nur ein wenig verletzen, als Rache für Sirius. Doch mein ‚Reductor' zerbrach ihr Schild und sie wurde durch die Luft geschleudert. Dabei hat sie sich das Genick gebrochen." Harry war nun den Tränen nahe. „Voldemort sagte mir in der Nacht danach in meinem Traum, dass die Zerstörung in Ottery St. Catchpole Rache war, für mein Entkommen und für den Tod an Bellatrix." Professor Dumbledore war bewusst, dass Harry sich die Schuld für die Taten Voldemorts gab. Doch ihn zu trösten war nicht seine Aufgabe.

„Voldemort hat sich seit dem Angriff auf den Fuchsbau sehr bedeckt gehalten. Wir, das heißt der Orden und ich, glauben, dass er etwas plant, doch wir haben keine Ahnung was es sein könnte. Wir vermuten allerdings, dass es etwas mit dir zu tun hat." Als Professor Dumbledore den Orden erwähnte, kam Harry eine Idee. „Professor Dumbledore, wäre es mir möglich, dem Orden beizutreten? Jetzt, da ich doch als volljähriger Zauberer gelte?" „Nun Harry, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dich leider nicht beitreten lassen. Du bist noch Schüler. Dadurch wäre es dir nicht möglich, unsere Treffen zu besuchen und Missionen für den Orden zu erfüllen." Harry war enttäuscht. Er hatte zwar damit gerechnet, dass Professor Dumbledore ihn nicht beitreten lassen würde, doch er hatte trotzdem ein kleines bisschen darauf gehofft. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid Harry. Ich werde dich während unserer Extrastunden über alles Wichtige informieren, was Voldemort oder den Orden betrifft. Du darfst nur offiziell nicht beitreten." Das war zwar nicht genau das, was Harry sich erhofft hatte, aber es war schon mal ein guter Anfang. Damit würde er leben können.

„Da wir alles geklärt haben, was ich mit dir besprechen wollte, ist es an der Zeit, dass wir noch besprechen, was du bis zum Ersten September machen wirst. Fest steht, dass du fast die ganze Zeit im Grimmauldplatz bleiben musst." Harry hatte das erwartet. Doch das ‚fast' ließ bei ihm Hoffnung aufkommen. „Trotzdem wirst du das Haus mindestens einmal verlassen müssen. Erstens um im Ministerium deine Apparationsprüfung abzulegen. Und zweitens, um in der Winkelgasse deine neuen Verliese zu besuchen und eine Zauberstabattrappe und deine Schulsachen zu kaufen." „Eine Zauberstabattrappe?" „Ein Stück Holz, das genau wie dein Zauberstab aussieht. Damit du im Unterricht nicht auffällst, wenn du stablose Magie anwendest." Das klang in Harrys Ohren plausibel. So könnte er alle Übungen im Unterricht stablos durchführen, ohne dass es auffallen würde. „Damit dir nicht allzu langweilig wird, habe ich dir noch ein paar Bücher über Leglimentik mitgebracht. Vielleicht findest du jemanden, der dich an sich üben lässt, damit du schon einmal die Grundlagen erlernen kannst. Außerdem habe ich noch einige andere Bücher mitgegeben über helle Magie. Es wäre nützlich, wenn du ein bisschen üben könntest, ehe du nach Hogwarts kommst." Er legte einen Stapel Bücher auf einen Tisch in der Nähe. „Nun, wenn du keine Fragen mehr hast, wäre es Zeit, zum Rest zurückzukehren. Ich werde dich über einen Termin für den Besuch um Ministerium und in der Winkelgasse informieren." „Danke, Professor." Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und Dumbledore verließ die Bibliothek. Harry dachte noch ein wenig nach. Es war an der Zeit, Ron, Hermine und Ginny von der Prophezeiung zu erzählen. Es nicht zu tun wäre unfair. Er entschloss sich, es ihnen nach dem Abendessen zu sagen.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Nach dem Abendessen, bei dem Harry äußerst nervös gewesen war, führte er Ron, Hermine und Ginny in die Bibliothek, damit sie nicht gestört werden würden. Harry wies die anderen an, sich zu setzen, blieb aber selbst stehen. Als die anderen gemütlich saßen, atmete er einmal tief ein, denn seine Nerven waren nun zum zerreißen gespannt. „Nun, wie ihr alle wisst, hat Voldemort versucht, mich zu töten als ich noch ein Baby war. Die letzten Jahre, seit dem ich das weiß, habe ich mir immer wieder die gleiche Frage gestellt: ‚Warum ich?'" Harry holte erneut tief Luft. Seine Freunde starrten ihn gespannt an. „Nun, zunächst hatte ich gedacht, dass Voldemort meine Eltern töten wollte, weil sie mächtige Zauberer gewesen waren und ich nur zum Spaß getötet werden sollte. Ich dachte bis zum Ende des letzten Jahres immer, dass meine Eltern das Ziel Voldemorts waren." Harry machte eine kurze Pause, um sich zu sammeln. Ron, Hermine und Ginny trauten sich nicht, ein Wort zu sagen. „Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Meine Eltern waren gar nicht das hauptsächliche Ziel Voldemorts, sondern ich." Hermine und Ginny zogen geräuschvoll Luft ein. Ron war zu geschockt, um etwas zu sagen. Nach einer kurzen Stille sprach Harry weiter. Er zitterte dabei. Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser, doch es war so still, dass man ihn immer noch klar verstehen konnte „Ich denke, ihr fragt euch jetzt ‚wieso?'. Im Grunde wisst ihr die Antwort schon. Es war wegen einer Prophezeiung, genau der, wegen der mich Voldemort in die Ministeriumsabteilung gelockt hat. Sie ist zwar zerbrochen, aber Professor Dumbledore hat sie mir zeigen können, weil er dabei war, als sie gemacht wurde." Harry, der die ganze Zeit, als er geredet hatte, aus dem Fenster geschaut hatte, blickte nun zu seinen Freunden hinüber. Hermine, die mittlerweile auf Rons Schoß saß, hatte Tränen in den Augen. Ron war vollkommen geschockt und seine Augen waren stark geweitet. Ginny hatte wir Hermine auch Tränen in den Augen. Sie stand auf und umarmte Harry fest. Dessen nächste Worte waren nur ein leises Flüstern, doch alle vier Anwesenden konnten sie klar und deutlich verstehen. „Der eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ..." Hermine und Ginny fingen an zu schlurzen und Ginny drückte Harry noch fester als sie es vorher schon getan hatte. Alle vier verharrten so in Stille. Hermine war die erste, die sich gefasst hatte. „Und- Und es gibt keinen Zweifel, dass du es bist?" Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er Neville erwähnen sollte. Dieser hätte es auch sein können. Doch Voldemort hatte ihn gewählt. „Es ist vollkommen egal, ob noch jemand anderes in Frage gekommen wäre. Voldemort hat mich ausgewählt." Er zeigte auf seine Narbe. „Es gibt keinen Zweifel. Er hat mich damals als seinen ‚Ebenbürtigen' gekennzeichnet, als er versucht hat, mich zu töten." Es folgte eine kurze Stille, die diesmal von Harry gebrochen wurde. „Ihr habt es gehört, ich habe keine Wahl. Am Ende wird es heißen ‚er oder ich'. Doch ihr habt eine Wahl. Ihr- -" Doch Ron unterbrach ihn. „Wehe dir Kumpel, wenn du diesen Satz zu Ende sprichst. Wir werden dich nicht im Stich lassen." „Niemals!" pflichtete Hermine ihm bei. Ginny drückte Harry noch fester an sich. „Wir wissen, dass du es schaffst. Wir können froh sein, dass du der ‚Auserwählte' bist und nicht jemand anderes. Du kannst ihn besiegen." Harry war gerührt von der Loyalität seiner Freunde. „Danke. So gute Freunde wie euch habe ich gar nicht verdient. Danke."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine saßen am nächsten Morgen mit Mrs. Weasley am Frühstückstisch, als vier braune Eulen durch das offene Fenster geflogen kamen. Jeweils eine der Eulen flogen auf die vier Jugendlichen zu. Hermine war die erste, die verstand. „Das sind die Briefe aus Hogwarts! Unsere ZAG-Ergebnisse!" Ron und Harry sahen nicht so begeistert aus. Die drei und Ginny befreiten die Eulen von ihren Briefen und öffneten sie. Als Harry den Umschlag öffnete, fielen drei Blätter heraus. Das erste war der übliche Brief, den Harry nur kurz überflog. Interessant war die zweite Seite.

„Ergebnisse der ZAG-Prüfungen von Harry J. Potter:

Mit folgenden Noten haben Sie bestanden (O)hnegleichen, (E)rwartungen übertroffen und (A)nnehmbar.

Mit folgenden Noten haben Sie nicht bestanden: (M)ies, (S)chrecklich und (T)roll.

Astronomie:A

Geschichte der Zauberei:M

Kräuterkunde:A

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe:E

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste:O

Verwandlung:E

Wahrsagen:M

Zauberkunst: E

Zaubertränke:O

Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sie haben sieben ZAGs erreicht."

Die dritte Seite war wieder uninteressant, und zwar die Bücherliste. Auch diese überflog Harry nur kurz, ehe er von einem Schrei von Ron aufgeschreckt wurde. Dieser starrte vollkommen geschockt auf sein Blatt. „Sechs ZAGs. Ich habe sechs ZAGs!" Er tanzte ein wenig durch den Raum, ehe er von Mrs. Weasley und danach Hermine stürmisch umarmt wurde. Ginny jedoch sah Harry an. „Und du? Wie viele hast du?" Harry strahlte sie an. „Sieben! Sogar ein ‚Ohnegleichen' in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!" Ginny umarmte ihn. „Das ist ja großartig!" Sofort kamen auch Mrs. Weasley und Hermine und umarmten ihn kurz. „Und du Hermine? Elf ‚Ohnegleichen'?" Hermine wurde rot. „Nicht ganz. Nur zehn ‚Ohnegleichen' und ein ‚Erwartungen Übertroffen'." Sie klang leicht enttäuscht. Auch Hermine wurde kurz von allen umarmt. Schließlich öffnete auch Ginny ihren Brief. Mrs. Weasley nahm den Brief und guckte Ginny fragend an. „Du bist keine Vertrauensschülerin?" Mrs. Weasley schien enttäuscht zu sein, doch Ginny sah eher froh aus. Mrs. Weasley fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder. „Ich denke, eure ZAG-Ergebnisse müssen gefeiert werden!"

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Als Harry am nächsten Tag zum Frühstück in die Küche kam, saßen dort nicht nur Ginny, Ron, Hermine und Mrs. Weasley sondern auch Professor Dumbledore. „Guten Morgen, Harry. Ich habe für heute um 9:00 Uhr einen Termin im Ministerium gemacht für deine Apparationsprüfung." Harry wurde sofort bleich. Er wusste nicht, ob er noch apparieren konnte. Er hatte es seit dem sie am Grimmauldplatz waren nicht mehr üben können, da man am Grimmauldplatz ähnlich wie in Hogwarts nicht apparieren kann. Mit einem leichten Unbehagen frühstückte er in Stille. Als er fertig war, ergriff Professor Dumbledore wieder das Wort. „Ich habe mit dem Ministerium geredet, da es zu gefährlich für dich ist, dich im Muggellondon aufzuhalten. Ein Ministeriumsarbeiter aus der Abteilung für das Flohnetzwerk schließt den Kamin im Grimmauldplatz von 8:55 Uhr bis 8:57 Uhr an das Flohnetzwerk im Ministerium an. So kommen wir schnell und direkt ins Büro für Apparation, damit du dort deine Prüfung ablegen kannst." Harry schaute auf die Uhr und sah, dass es schon 8:50 Uhr war. Er war immer noch sehr blass. Professor Dumbledore sah ihn auffordernd an. „Können wir?" Harry nickte kurz und stand vom Tisch auf. Ginny kam angeeilt und umarmte ihn. „Viel Glück!" Sie drückte ihm noch kurz einen Kuss auf die Wange und wandte sich schnell ab. Harry lächelte sie an. „Danke." Da Professor Dumbledore schon ungeduldig im Türrahmen stand, folgte Harry ihm schnell zum nächsten Kamin. Harry schaute auf die Uhr. 8:55 Uhr. Er nahm eine Prise von dem Flohpulver und warf sie ins Feuer. Die Flammen färbten sich grün. Harry ging schnell ins Feuer. „Ministerium - Büro für Apparation." Alles um ihn herum drehte sich kurz, ehe er am anderen Ende der Verbindung aus dem Kamin stolperte. Er wurde jedoch schnell von Professor Dumbledore aufgefangen, der ihm direkt gefolgt war. Dieser ging direkt zur einzigen Frau die im ansonsten leeren Raum an einem Schreibtisch saß. Sie schaute kurz auf. „Mr. Potter? Gehen Sie durch diese Tür bitte." Sie zeigte auf die Tür neben ihr. „Mr. Dumbledore, Sie müssen hier warten." Ein Stuhl erschien aus dem Nichts. „Kaffee? Tee?" Harry öffnete total nervös die Tür, musste jedoch grinsen, weil er hinter sich Professor Dumbledore nach Zitronenbonbons fragen hörte.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Knapp eine halbe Stunde trat Harry wieder durch die gleiche Tür. Diesmal jedoch in die andere Richtung und mit einem deutlich entspannteren Gesichtsausdruck. Professor Dumbledore schreckte direkt von seinem Stuhl auf und kippte sich fast seinen Tee über seinen Schoß. „Geschafft?" Harry grinste ihn nur an und hielt seine nagelneue Apparationslizenz hoch. „Na dann wollen wir mal wieder zurück zum Grimmauldplatz. Vielleicht können wir nach dem Mittagessen ja noch einen kleinen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse machen." Soweit es ging wurde Harrys Grinsen noch breiter. Professor Dumbledore hielt ihm eine alte Zeitung hin. Harry nahm sie in die Hand. Professor Dumbledore fasste sie mit einer Hand an und murmelte „portus". Harry spürte ein kurzes Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel, bevor er schon in die Küche am Grimmauldplatz stolperte. Erneut wurde er aufgefangen, diesmal jedoch von Ginny. Das was Harry deutlich angenehmer, als von Professor Dumbledore oder irgendeinem anderen Menschen aufgefangen zu werden. Er grinste Ginny an. „Geschafft!" Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag küsste Ginny ihn auf die Wange. Es schien, als könnte der Tag gar nicht mehr besser werden.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Erstmal eine Anmerkung meinerseits: Ich denke Dumbledore ist in meiner Story im Bezug auf die dunklen Künste anders als der von Rowling. Denn ich denke

der ‚echte' Dumbledore würde Harry keine dunkle Magie lernen lassen, besonders wegen seiner Vergangenheit mit Grindelwald. Aber nunja, es ist meine FF und deshalb wird Harry auch dunkle Magie lernen ;)

Verzeiht mir, dass ich Harry ein O in Zaubertränke gegeben habe. Aber ohne den Druck von Snape kann er Zaubertränke eigentlich. Ansonsten entsprechen die Noten von Harry beinahe seinen echten ZAG-Erebnissen.

Lasst mir doch bitte ein Review da. Das spornt enorm an. Dann schreibe ich schneller und dann werde ich auch noch vor dem (ich finde wohlverdienten) Urlaub updaten ;) Danke:)

Und wenn ihr mal Zeit habt könnt ihr auch mal meinen Songfic lesen. Und dort auch schön ein Review dalassen. Bitte. Danke :) :) :)


	6. Kapitel 6

Heyho! Ich hab es tatsächlich noch vor dem Urlaub geschafft:)

Vielen Dank für die Reviews, die mich angetrieben haben wenn ich grade mal wieder keine Motivation zum Schreiben gefunden habe!! ;)

**Roya89**: Ich weiß, dass meine Kapitel alle noch voll mit Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehlern stecken...aber ich bemühe mich alles ohne Fehler hochzuladen. Doch das schien mir besonders beim letzten Kapitel nicht wirklich gelungen zu sein. sorry :( Ich habe mir Mühe gegeben, dass es diesmal besser ist!

**Saralos**: Ich gebe mir Mühe! Das nächste Update kommt in knapp 10 Tagen...

**DarkAzrael**: Ich hab mir auch länger überlegt ob ich jetzt Dumbledore eher als gut oder als manipulativ hinstelle und ich habe mich für das erste entschieden. Sonst müsste ich es mit Harrys Entwicklung übertreiben. Meine Bemerkung war auf dem Dumbledore aus dem Halbblutprinzen bezogen. Ich denke Rowling hat gezeigt, dass Harry auch ohne dunkle Magie siegen kann (was meiner Meinung nach aber ziemlich langweilig ist!).

**poseidon**: Aller Zeitprobleme zum Trotz die sich mir bald stellen werden, werde ich dies hier zu Ende schreiben. Ich kenne auch das unbefriedigende Gefühl, wenn man eine FF liest und diese dann mitten in der Geschichte einfach nicht weiter geschrieben wird.

**Baba**: Die ‚Natürlichkeit' von Harrys Kräften darzustellen war ein Ziel von mir. Es freut mich zu hören, dass es mir scheinbar für wenigstens ein paar Personen gelungen ist ;)

**Osiris Black**: Dass ich das Geschenk von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley vergessen habe hast du (leider) gut gemerkt. Und ich habe gehofft es würde niemandem auffallen. (Verdammt!) ;) ;) Mir ist ehrlich gesagt nichts Gutes eingefallen, das nicht absolut klischeehaft ist (wie zum Beispiel ein Zeiger an der Weasley-Uhr. Die Idee ist ja fast so alt wie ich!). Wenn mir noch etwas Gutes einfällt (oder dir vielleicht??) werde ich es noch ergänzen. Für meinen Rechtschreibfehler entschuldige ich mich. Du hast ihn gefunden, du darfst ihn behalten. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! ;) ;)

Und noch einmal: Mir gehört nix. Schade. :( J.K. Rowling gehört das gesamte Harry-Potter-Universum. Die ist damit reich geworden...

Und nun endlich das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spaß damit!

Kapitel 6

Nach dem Mittagessen erhob sich Professor Dumbledore. „Ich denke es ist Zeit für Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine und mich, in die Winkelgasse aufzubrechen." Mrs. Weasley starrte ihn ganz entsetzt an. „Es tut mir Leid Molly, aber wenn wir mit zu vielen dort aufkreuzen, ist es zu auffällig. Aber sei beruhigt, wir werden vom Orden bewacht. Uns wird schon nichts passieren." Mrs. Weasley sah nicht beruhigt aus, verstand aber die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen Dumbledores. Außerdem war er ja persönlich dabei. Sie gab den vier Jugendlichen jeweils noch eine Umarmung. „Passt auf euch auf." Professor Dumbledore nahm eine Zeitung vom Tisch und murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte. Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine fassten alle die Zeitung an. Zum dritten Mal an diesem Tage spürte Harry das Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel. Diesmal schaffte er es sogar, stehen zu bleiben und er fing gedankenschnell Ginny auf, die neben ihm zu Boden stolperte. Er schaute sich um und sah, dass sie mitten in der Eingangshalle von Gringotts standen. Professor Dumbledore ergriff das Wort. „Am besten trennen wir uns. Harry will wahrscheinlich alle seine Verliese kurz besichtigen. Wenn du uns deine Liste mit den nötigen Schulbüchern gibst, können wir schon mal alles besorgen und uns dann in einer Stunde wieder hier treffen." Harry nickte einverstanden, doch Ginny war von der Idee wenig begeistert. „Sie können ihn doch nicht alleine losschicken! Ich bleibe bei ihm." Professor Dumbledore sah kurz so aus als wollte er widersprechen doch er besann sich schnell wieder und nahm wissend lächelnd die Bücherlisten von Harry und Ginny entgegen. Ron, Hermine und Professor Dumbledore verabschiedeten sich und verließen Gringotts.

Harry trat mit Ginny an einen freien Schalter. Er hatte noch gar nichts gesagt, da hatte der Kobold ihn schon erkannt. „Mr. Potter! Welch eine Freude, Sie hier zu sehen! Ich nehme an, Sie wollen ihre Verliese besichtigen?" Harry schaute den Kobold überrascht an und erkannte ihn als Griphook, der Kobold, der ihm auch bei seinem ersten Besuch in Gringotts durch die Tiefen Londons gefahren hatte. „Guten Tag, Mr. Griphook." Plötzlich fiel Harry auf, dass er gar keinen Schlüssel bekommen hatte. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe leider keinen Schlüssel bekommen." „Natürlich. Die Hochsicherheitsverliese der Blacks und Potters sind auch mit Blutzaubern versiegelt. So können sie nur von Ihnen geöffnet werden. Folgen Sie mir, ich bringe Sie zu ihren Verliesen." Der Kobold führte Harry und Ginny durch einige Gänge, bis sie an einem Karren angekommen waren. Dieser war noch kleiner als die, in denen er bisher schon gesessen hatte. Griphook sah Harrys fragenden Blick und während Harry und Ginny sich auf die Bank im Karren quetschten, erklärte er: „Die Karren sind kleiner, aber dafür schneller. Die Hochsicherheitsverliese, zu denen sie wollen, gehören zu den tiefsten in Gringotts. Halten Sie sich besser fest, es wird eine zügige Fahrt." Sobald die Fahrt begann, wollte Harry gar nicht mehr anhalten und aussteigen. Einmal, weil die Geschwindigkeit sich beinahe wie fliegen anfühlte. Zweitens, weil sie an Drachen und anderen Wesen vorbeikamen, die extrem gefährlich aber auch sehr interessant aussahen. Und zuletzt, weil Ginny stark an ihn gepresst neben ihm saß. Er schaute zu ihr hinüber und ihr schien die Fahrt genauso gut gefallen wie ihm. Nach einiger Zeit, Harry hatte fast schon das Gefühl sie seien am anderen Ende der Welt angekommen, stoppte der Karren abrupt. Harry stieg aus dem Karren und half Ginny heraus, ehe er sich umsah. Harry, Ginny und Griphook standen vor einem großen Tor. Harry und Ginny waren von der Aussicht überwältig. Griphook brach die entstandene Stille. „Mr. Potter, ich brauche nun ihr Blut." Er nahm Harrys linken Zeigefinger, piekste einmal mit einer Nadel hinein und drückte den blutenden Finger gegen das Tor. Langsam öffnete sich das große Tor und gab den Eingang frei. Harry und Ginny staunten nicht schlecht, als hinter dem Tor ein großer Raum mit drei großen Türen sichtbar wurde. Harry und Ginny betraten den Raum. Griphook blieb zurück. „Ich werde hier auf sie warten, bis sie zurückkehren." Harry nickte kurz und fasste an die erste Tür, um sie zu öffnen. Das große Tor hinter ihm schloss sich wieder, ehe er die Klinke hinunter und die Tür aufdrückte.

Harry und Ginny hatten einen großen Haufen Gold erwartet. Doch das, was sie nun sahen, verschlug ihnen komplett die Sprache. Sie standen in einer riesigen Halle die komplett mit goldenen Galleonen gefüllt war. Ginny war die erste, die ihre Sprache wieder fand. „Das - Das - Das ist ja ... UNglaublich! Der Raum ist mindestens so groß wie die große Halle, alles gefüllt mit Gold!!" Harry schnappte sich einen Haufen Galleonen und steckte sie schnell in seinen Geldbeutel. Daraufhin zog er Ginny durch die offene Tür wieder aus dem Raum hinaus. Er mochte es nicht, dass er so viel Geld besaß und die Weasleys immer Second-Hand-Ware kaufen mussten. Doch die sturen Weasleys wollten auch kein Geld von ihm annehmen. Aber grade war keine Zeit für dieses Problem, damit konnte er sich später noch beschäftigen. Er hatte nur eine Stunde in Gringotts und deshalb musste er sich beeilen. Also öffnete er schnell die zweite Tür und betrat den Raum. Dieser war nicht ganz so groß. Soweit Harry sehen konnte, war er komplett mit Regalen voll gestellt, die alle vollständig mit Büchern gefüllt waren. Ginny, die ihm gefolgt war, fand erneut zuerst ihre Sprach wieder. „Die Bibliothek ist ja fast so groß wie die in Hogwarts!" Harry ging durch die Reihen und entdeckte, dass viele der Bücher sehr alt waren. Manche sahen so verstaubt aus, als würden sie aus der Zeit der Gründer oder Merlins stammen. Harry vermutete, dass Ginny Recht hatte. Es waren tatsächlich annähernd so viele Bücher wie in Hogwarts. allerdings mit dem Unterschied, dass diese Bücher hier wahrscheinliche alle deutlich älter und wertvoller waren. Er blickte kurz auf die Uhr. „Wir sollten weitergehen. Wir haben nicht mehr so viel Zeit." Harry und Ginny verließen den zweiten Raum und betraten den letzten. Der Raum war ähnlich groß wie der Zweite. Er war komplett gefüllt mit Gegenständen, von Porzellan bis zu Kerzenständern. Die meisten sahen nicht so aus, als könnte Harry sie jemals gebrauchen. Einige der Gegenstände konnte Harry jedoch auch nicht identifizieren. Er würde sich eine Liste anfertigen lassen, sowohl von allen Gegenständen als auch von allen Büchern. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich angesichts der knappen Zeit hier weiter umzusehen. „Komm Ginny, lass uns gehen. Unsere Zeit wird langsam knapp und wir waren noch nicht im Verlies meiner Eltern." Harry und Ginny gingen zurück zu Griphook und nahmen erneut im Karren platz. Diesmal war die Fahrt sehr kürzer, die beiden Verliese schienen nahe beieinander zu liegen.

Erneut standen Harry, Ginny und Griphook vor einem Tor, welches kleiner als das vom Black-Verlies war, aber dennoch sehr groß. Griphook stach Harry erneut in den Finger um das Tor zu öffnen. Harry und Ginny offenbarte sich ein riesiger Raum, zur einen Hälfte gefüllt mit Gold, zur anderen Hälfte mit ähnlich nutzlosen Gegenständen wie im Verlies der Blacks. Die beiden staunten einige Minuten, ehe sie das Verlies betraten. Diesmal schloss sich das Tor hinter ihnen nicht. Harry ging mit großen Augen durch das Verlies. Ginny wollte ihn nicht stören und blieb deshalb am Eingang stehen und schaute sich dort um. Erst jetzt, da sie die beiden unvorstellbar großen Berge an Galleonen gesehen hatte, wurde ihr klar, wie reich Harry jetzt wirklich war. Es war einfach unglaublich. Sie schaute sich ein paar Gegenstände an, die am Boden herumlagen. Dann sah sie etwas direkt am Eingang zum Verlies auf einem kleinen Podest liegen, was sie bisher übersehen hatte. „Harry! Guck mal hier!" Harry kam zwischen den Bergen seiner Besitztümer hervorgeeilt. „Was ist los? Hast du etwas Besonderes gefunden?" Und dann sah er es auch. Sie stand in der Nähe von einem Podest, auf dem ein Umschlag lag. Er trat neben Ginny und las, in der Schrift seiner Mutter geschrieben „Für Harry". „E - Ein Brief von meinen Eltern!" Harry konnte es kaum glauben. Jahrelang hatte er sich gewünscht, eines Tages etwas Persönliches von seinen Eltern in den Händen halten zu können und jetzt war der Moment endlich gekommen. Er streckte seinen Arm aus, um nach dem Brief zu greifen, zuckte aber sofort wieder zurück. Was wäre, wenn er den Brief gar nicht lesen wollte? Wenn der Brief das Bild, das er sich von seinen Eltern gemacht hatte, zerstören würde? Doch er konnte den so offensichtlich an ihn adressierten Brief auch nicht einfach weitere Jahre hier liegen lassen. Ginny schien zu ahnen, was in ihm vorging. „Nimm ihn doch mit und öffne ihn, wenn du bereit dazu bist. Wir haben eh keine Zeit mehr, wir müssen zurück." Harry gefiel diese Idee. Er streckte erneut seinen Arm nach dem Umschlag aus und diesmal packte er zu. Er steckte den Brief vorsichtig in eine Tasche in seinem Umhang. „Dann lass uns mal gehen." Harry und Ginny kehrten zu Griphook zurück und setzten sich erneut in den Karren. Während der Fahrt gab Harry Griphook den Auftrag, alle seine Habseligkeiten aufzulisten. Einige Zeit, genau gesagt eine angenehme Fahrt und eine höfliche Verabschiedung von Griphook, später standen Harry und Ginny wieder im Foyer von Gringotts.

Sie warteten noch nicht einmal eine Minute, als Ron, Hermine und Professor Dumbledore zu ihnen geeilt kamen. Ron sah Harry fragend an. „Und wie war's?" Nicht Harry sondern Ginny antwortete. „Beeindruckend. Ich weiß jetzt, wie viel Geld der reichste Mensch Großbritanniens hat. Beinahe beängstigend." Harry wurde rot und versuchte, vom Thema abzulenken. „Und ihr? Habt ihr alles besorgt?" „Alles eingekauft. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch zum Laden von Fred und George." Also verließen die Fünf Gringotts und schlenderten langsam in die Richtung von dem Laden von Fred und George. Harry überlegte, was er mit dem ganzen Geld, das er besaß, machen sollte. Als erstes könnte er seinen Freunden allen ein Geschenk kaufen. Er überlegte, was seinen Freunden so gefallen könnte. Hermine ein Buch, das war einfach. Vielleicht würde er in seiner Bibliothek etwas finden, wenn Griphook ihm die Liste zuschicken würde. Für Ron, das war auch offensichtlich, etwas mit Qudditch. Er hatte am Grimmauldplatz noch einen aktuellen Katalog von einem Quidditch-Versandhaus. Da konnte er was bestellen. Fred und George hatte er schon den Gewinn vom Trimagischen Turnier geschenkt. Mehr würden sie nicht annehmen, besonders da ihr Scherzartikelladen sehr gut lief. Aber was konnte er Ginny schenken? Er musste ihr auch noch etwas zum Geburtstag besorgen, der war auch in etwas mehr als einer Woche. Er musste sich gleich Wohl oder Übel wegschleichen. Als die Fünf am Laden von Fred und George angekommen waren, war Harry zunächst überwältigt. Dieses Geld hatte er tatsächlich brillant angelegt. „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" stand in großen hellen Buchstaben über dem Laden geschrieben. In den Schaufenstern knallte es dauerhaft. Nachdem er den Laden kurz mit Begeisterung von innen besichtigt hatte, sprach er kurz mit Dumbledore. Dieser hatte keine Einwände, aber meinte, er solle sich beeilen.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg durch die Winkelgasse. Was konnte er Ginny schenken? Der schaute sich um und merkte, dass er direkt vor einer der zahlreichen Tierhandlungen stand. Natürlich! Eine Eule! Sie hatte noch keine. Er betrat den Laden und schaute sich um. Er fand eine schöne Schneeeule, die Hedwig sehr ähnlich sah. Die würde Ginny bestimmt gefallen. Er bezahlte sie und ließ sie ‚zurückstellen'. Er würde sie später zu sich fliegen lassen, wenn es Zeit war. Er verließ den Laden. Jetzt brauchte er nur noch ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für sie. Er schlenderte ein wenig durch die Winkelgasse. Und dann sah er das perfekte Geschenk! Eben hatte sie noch staunend vor dem Schaufenster gestanden. Harry betat den Laden und kaufte das Geschenk schnell. Zu lange durfte er nicht fehlen, sonst würde es auffallen. Er ließ das Paket in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden und eilte zurück zu ‚Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze' zurück. Scheinbar hatte niemand sein Fehlen bemerkt. Professor Dumbledore erinnerte Harry, dass sie noch zu Ollivander's mussten. Also ließen sie Ginny, Ron und Hermine bei Fred und George zurück. Bei Ollivander angekommen, fertigte dieser schnell eine Zauberstabattrappe für Harry an. Es dauerte nicht lange. Ollivander gab ihm die Attrappe und Harry konnte den Unterschied direkt spüren. Harry bezahlte und Professor Dumbledore und er gingen zurück zu ‚Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze' um Ginny, Ron und Hermine abzuholen.

Den Rest des Tages genossen die vier Jugendlichen zusammen mit Professor Dumbledore bei einem Eis bei ‚Florean Fortescues Eissalon'. Als sie dort saßen, trafen sie auch einige Klassenkameraden. Zunächst kamen Dean und Seamus vorbei. Seamus begrüßte die fünf sehr überschwänglich, wurde aber von Dean schnell weiter gezogen. Dieser hatte beim Anblick Ginnys einen panischen Blick aufgesetzt und hatte scheinbar Angst, von Ginny verflucht zu werden. Kurz nachdem Seamus und Dean weg waren, kam Neville vorbei. Er zeigte den Fünfen stolz seinen neuen Zauberstab. Sie quatschten ein bisschen über dies und das bis Nevilles Großmutter vorbeikam und er sich wieder verabschieden musste. Nach einiger Zeit bezahlten Professor Dumbledore, Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine und verschwanden in eine dunkle Nebengasse. Dort hielt Professor Dumbledore erneut eine alte Zeitung hoch, die alle berührten und ein paar gemurmelte Worte später landeten sie wieder wohl behalten zurück in der Küche des Fuchsbaus.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Am Abend des gleichen Tages saß Harry alleine auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer. In seinen Händen hielt er der Brief seine Eltern. Er war immer noch unschlüssig, ob er ihn öffnen sollte. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen Harry dort saß und überlegte, betrat Ginny das Zimmer. Sie sah Harry auf dem Sofa und setzte sich zu ihm. „Du überlegst immer noch, ob du den Brief öffnen sollst, oder?" „Ich möchte nicht enttäuscht werden. Vielleicht ist es nicht das, was ich erwarte." Ginny schloss die Lücke zwischen den beiden und berührte mir ihrer Hand leicht seinen Arm. „Das glaube ich nicht. Doch du kannst es nur herausfinden, wenn du den Brief öffnest." Harry versteifte kurz durch die Nähe Ginnys, entspannte sich dann aber wieder und schaute kritisch den Umschlag an. Doch er konnte ihn nicht ewig zulassen. Er konnte nicht ewig weglaufen. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Umschlag. Seine Hände zitterten. Er zog den Brief heraus und fing an zu lesen.

„Lieber Harry,

es ist der 22. Oktober und wir sind auf der Flucht. Doch wir wissen, dass es kein Entkommen gibt. Wir wissen nicht, wie lange wir uns noch verstecken können. Voldemort wird uns suchen, finden und töten. Wenn du dies hier liest, wirst du volljährig sein und wahrscheinlich wirst du deine Kindheit ohne deine Eltern verbracht haben. Das tut uns Leid. Nicht nur, dass du nicht bei uns aufwachsen kannst. Dass wir nicht deine erste Freundin kennen lernen werden oder Briefe von Professor Dumbledore erhalten werden, um uns erneut von einem deiner brillanten Streiche zu berichten. Sondern besonders, weil du ohne Eltern aufwächst, die dir helfen können, wenn es für dich schwierig wird. Die für dich da sind, um dir als Kleinkind die Welt zu erklären oder deine täglichen Probleme zu lösen. Die dir Tipps geben können und die dir beistehen. Wir hoffen, dass Sirius ein guter Ersatz für uns war. Wir hoffen, du hattest eine schöne Zeit in Hogwarts, hattest viele Freunde und eine hübsche (rothaarige?) Freundin. Doch im Angesicht der Prophezeiung haben wir ernsthafte Zweifel daran.

Wir wissen nicht, was passiert, wenn er versucht, dich zu töten. Wenn du der Auserwählte bist. Professor Dumbledore vermutet, dass er dich nicht töten kann. Schließlich heißt es in der Prophezeiung, dass er dich als ebenbürtig kennzeichnet. Und das kann nicht der Tod sein, denn der Tod ist das, was Voldemort am meisten fürchtet.

Wenn du dies hier liest, sollst du wissen, dass wir dich lieben und dass wir an dich glauben. Du kannst Voldemort besiegen! Wenn nicht du dann niemand.

In großer Liebe

Mum und Dad"

Harry hatte Tränen in den Augen. Seine Eltern hatten gewusst, dass sie sterben würden. Das war ihm noch nie so bewusst gewesen. Es musste eine schreckliche Zeit gewesen sein, so in Unwissenheit zu leben. Langsam bahnten sich seine Tränen ihren Weg über Harrys Gesicht. Schnell zog ihn Ginny in eine feste Umarmung. In diesem Moment wurde Harry klar, wie sehr er Ginny wirklich mochte. In letzter Zeit war sie immer für ihn da, wenn er jemanden brauchte, nur um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und ihm zu versichern, dass alles gut war.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry schlief grade friedlich, als er früh morgens heftig aus dem Schlaf geschüttelt wurde. Jemand setzte ihm seine Brille auf und er erkannte Professor Dumbledore. „Psssst Harry. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss dich leider mitnehmen. Es ist wirklich wichtig. Zieh dir schnell etwas an. Ich warte unten in der Küche auf dich." Harry war kurz erstarrt. Er hatte Angst, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert war. Er zog sich hastig an, darauf bedacht, nicht zu viel Lärm zu machen, um Ron nicht aufzuwecken. Er schlich die Treppen hinunter bis in die Küche. Dort stand Professor Dumbledore in der Tür und drückte ihm ein Sandwich in die Hand. Harry aß es schnell und schon schob Professor Dumbledore ihn zum nächsten Kamin. Harry sah seinen Schulleiter fragend an. Doch dieser warf etwas Floh-Pulver in den Kamin, murmelte für Harry unverständlich den Zielort und schubste Harry sanft in den Kamin.

HPHPHP

Weit entfernt saß ein Mann in einem Kerker. Er war blass und zitterte vor Angst. Was würde mit ihm passieren? Er wusste, dass der Tod für ihn jetzt womöglich der beste Ausweg wäre. Er hatte sein gesamtes Leben, seine Freunde, einfach alles, für Voldemort geopfert. Doch er hatte versagt. Er hatte die Chance seines Lebens bekommen, und er hatte versagt. Er wusste, dass er ein Feigling war. Es war nur der nächste Schritt für ihn. Er war sein ganzes Leben lang weggelaufen. Es war Zeit, sein Werk zu vollenden. Mit dem Feigesten, was das Leben zu bieten hat. Er guckte sich in seiner Zelle um und fand in einer Ecke eine Scherbe. Er krempelte die Ärmel hoch und erblickte zum letzten Mal in seinem Leben das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm. Er nahm die Scherbe in seine eine Hand und schnitt zu. Er wechselte schnell die Hand und beendete sein Werk auch am anderen Arm. Und so verblutete er. Ohne Reue.

HPHPHP

Ginny wachte an diesem Morgen völlig euphorisch auf. Heute war ihr Geburtstag! Sie sprang aus ihrem Bett und registrierte, dass Hermines Bett schon gemacht war. Nach einer kurzen Dusche zog sie sich an und sprintete die Treppen hinunter in die Küche. Alle Anwesenden sprangen direkt auf. „Happy Birthday!!" Ginny grinste in die Runde und alle hasteten zu ihr hinüber und umarmten und beglückwünschten sie. Doch ihr fiel auf, dass jemand fehlte. Harry.

HPHPHP

Als Harry im Ministerium angekommen war, war er erstmal durch einige Gänge geführt worden. Niemand hatte ihm jedoch erzählen wollen, wo drum es ging. Irgendwann waren Professor Dumbledore und Harry dann in einem Zimmer stehen geblieben. Es sah aus wie ein Verhörzimmer aus den Polizeifilmen, die Dudley früher immer gesehen hatte. Harry hatte langsam Angst bekommen. Was war passiert? Hatte er etwas verbrochen? Durfte er doch nicht zaubern, wie Ragnok es gesagt hatte und er sollte bestraft werden? Doch wenigstens eine Hälfte seines Gehirns hatte noch rational gedacht. Hätte er etwas verbrochen, hätte Dumbledore ihn nicht ungewarnt hierher geführt. Grade als Professor Dumbledore sich Harry zugewandt hatte, um ihm zu erzählen, warum er hier war, hatte Kingsley Shacklebolt den Raum betreten. Er hatte Harry kurz zum Gruß zugenickt und war dann zu Professor Dumbledore gegangen. Er hatte ihm etwas ins Ohr geflüstert. Professor Dumbledore hatte kurz erstaunt aufgeblickt und hatte dann Harry angeschaut. „Es tut mir Leid, du musst hier warten. Ich bin so schnell es geht zurück." Professor Dumbledore und Kingsley Shacklebolt hatten den Raum verlassen und Harry seinen Gedanken überlassen. Das war nun allerdings schon fast zwei Stunden her gewesen. Wie lange er wohl noch hier warten musste?

HPHPHP

Ginny öffnete ihre Geschenke langsam und dankte allen grinsend. Nach dem sie ein Buch von Hermine auspackte, wandte sie sich kurz den Geschenken ab und starrte in Richtung Tür. So gut gelaunt wie sie vorgab war sie gar nicht. Sie machte sich Sorgen. Wo war Harry bloß? Niemand wusste wirklich Bescheid. Ihre Mum wusste nur, dass Professor Dumbledore ihn früh morgens abgeholt hatte. Es schien wirklich wichtig zu sein. Ginny hoffte, dass Harry bald zurück kam und wandte sich wieder den restlichen noch nicht geöffneten Geschenken zu.

HPHPHP

Harry guckte auf die Uhr. Er hatte nun schon über fünf Stunden in diesem Raum gesessen, als Professor Dumbledore endlich den Raum wieder betrat. Er schwieg einen Moment lang, bevor er Harry eindringlich anstarrte. Dieser blickte nur fragend zurück. Endlich fing Professor Dumbledore an zu sprechen. „Harry. Ich wollte dir heute eigentlich jemanden vorführen, den wir letzte Nacht gefasst haben. Doch-" Er stockte kurz. „Komm am besten mit und sieh selbst." Professor Dumbledore zeigte auf die Tür, durch die er gekommen war. Harry ging hindurch und danach einen Gang entlang, bis er an einer Zelle ankam. Was er dort sah, ließ das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren.

HPHPHP

Voldemort stand in einer dunklen Hütte, die nur durch ein Feuer erhellt wurde. Neben ihm standen ein paar wenige Todesser. Stille lag in der sticken Luft des Raumes. Ohne Vorwarnung drehte Voldemort sich um. „CRUCIO!!" Einer der Todesser ging zu Boden und schrie vor Schmerz. „Was heißt hier ‚Er wurde vom Ministerium gefasst'?? Dieser Versager!! Zwei Aufträge habe ich ihm gegeben! Zwei einfache Aufträge! Und er lässt sich dabei von Auroren schnappen!! Crucio!!" Ein weiterer Todesser ging zu Boden und fing an zu schreien und zu zucken. „Hat er wenigstens den ersten Auftrag ausführen können?" „Ja mein Lord." „Wenigstens für Mord ist er nicht zu dumm. Aber was ist, wenn er meine Pläne belauscht hat? Hoffentlich gefährdet er sie nicht. Hogwarts gehört mir!!" Voldemort fing an zu lachen. „Crucio!!" Ein dritter Todesser ging zu Boden, krümmte sich kurz und fing dann an zu wimmern.

HPHPHP

Harrys Hände zitterten. Vor ihm lag ein Mann. Seine beiden Arme waren aufgeschlitzt und er lag in einer mittlerweile getrockneten Blutlache. Harry schaute trotz des Grauens genauer hin. Der Mann hielt eine Scherbe in der Hand. Doch die Hand hatte nur vier Finger. Erstaunt blickte er dem Mann ins Gesicht. Er war es wirklich! Peter Pettigrew. Zu feige zum Leben. Harry blickte noch ein letztes Mal verachtend auf Wurmschwanz hinab und drehte sich weg.

HPHPHP

Voldemort saß in einem Sessel am Feuer, als er ein leises ‚Plop' hinter sich hörte. Er drehte sich nicht um. „Nun Severus, hast du neue Informationen?" „Ja mein Lord. Der Feigling hat sich umgebracht. Egal, was er wusste, das Problem ist gelöst. Ihr Plan ist nicht in Gefahr, mein Lord." Voldemort war nun deutlich ruhiger als einige Minuten vorher, als Wurmschwanz Versagen ihn erreicht hatte. „Danke Severus. Mein eigentlicher Plan ist leider durch Wurmschwanz' Scheitern nicht mehr umsetzbar. Doch ich habe immer einen alternativen Plan in der Hinterhand. Ich werde dich kontaktieren, sobald ich deine Hilfe benötige. Severus, du bist ein treuer Diener." Nach einem erneuten ‚Plop' war es wieder Still.

HPHPHP

Harry saß wieder mit Dumbledore in dem Zimmer, in dem er am Morgen stundenlang gewartet hatte. Professor Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an. „Es tut mir Leid, dass du dir das ansehen musstest. Ich hoffe, mit seiner Leiche können wir Sirius Namen im Nachhinein noch reinwaschen. Doch ich befürchte, dass das Ministerium versuchen wird, alles zu vertuschen." Er machte eine kurze Pause. Harry dachte, dass er fast traurig aussah. Das hatte er bei seinem Schulleiter noch nie gesehen. „Da wir die Befragung nicht mehr wie ursprünglich durchführen können, kehrst du am besten wieder zum Grimmauldplatz zurück." Harry seufzte erleichtert auf. „Vorher möchte Shacklebolt dir allerdings trotzdem noch ein paar Fragen zu Pettigrew stellen. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast natürlich."

HPHPHP

Ginny saß auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer des Grimmauldplatzes. Die anderen bereiteten grade ihre Party vor. Ginny freute sich über ihre Geschenke. Trotzdem war sie traurig, denn Harry war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Wo hatte Dumbledore ihn nur hingebracht? Hoffentlich war es nicht gefährlich. Und hoffentlich war er gesund und kam bald nach Hause. Sie schloss ihre Augen und entglitt langsam in die Welt der wunderbaren Träume von einem Jungen mit schwarzen, verstrubbelten Haaren und smaragdgrünen Augen.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen! Ob ‚ja' oder ‚nein', bitte schreibt mir ein Review. Das wäre toll. Denn dann weiß ich, was ihr von meiner Story haltet. Danke:) :) :)

Das nächste Kapitel lade ich hoch, wenn mein Urlaub vorbei ist. Außer ich breche mir ein Bein. Oder habe einfach keine Zeit. ;)


	7. Kapitel 7

Heyho! Ich weiß, es hat länger gedauert, als versprochen. Doch ich hatte nach meinem Urlaub einige persönliche Probleme, die ich lösen musste. Aber besser spät als nie ;). Das nächste Mal dauert es nicht so lange. Versprochen!

Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Ich hoffe der Rest nimmt sich mal ein Beispiel daran ;)

**erde** & **Kazuka**: Danke fürs Lob.

**Saralos**: Keine Sorge ich lasse mich nicht drängen ;)

**DarkAzrael**: Ich könnte die Kapitel natürlich länger machen. Aber für doppelte Länge brauche ich auch die doppelte Zeit. Dann müsste ich euch ja jedes Mal noch länger warten lassen. ;)

**Andy1991**: Für Pettigrew habe ich mir immer den Tod des Selbstmords gewünscht. Ich finde das passt einfach zu seinem Charakter. Zu Harry und Ginny: Lies selbst. :P

Erneut muss ich zugeben, dass ich J.K. Rowling die Rechte an ihren Büchern immer noch nicht abgekauft habe und immer noch kein Geld damit verdiene. Aber man darf ja mal träumen dürfen...

Und nun Kapitel7. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Kapitel 7

Harry stand im Türrahmen des Wohnzimmers und war sich unsicher, was er tun sollte. Ginny saß auf dem Sofa, war aber scheinbar eingeschlafen. Sollte er sie wecken? Wahrscheinlich war sie sauer auf ihn, weil er ihren Geburtstag größtenteils verpasst hatte. Doch sie wäre bestimmt noch wütender, wenn er sie jetzt nicht wecken würde. Also ging er zum Sofa hinüber und versuchte, sie zu wecken. „Ginny?" Als sie nicht reagierte, schüttelte er sie leicht an der Schulter. Endlich wachte sie auf. Als sie Harry sah, sprang sie vom Sofa auf und umarmte ihn. „Ein Glück, dass du endlich da bist." „Entschuldigung, aber Professor Dumbledore hat mich bei etwas Wichtigem gebraucht." Ginny sah Harry an. Er war noch etwas blass und sie wollte ihn nicht dazu drängen, ihr zu erzählen, wo er gewesen war. Selbst wenn es ihr Geburtstag war. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass er seine beiden Arme verschränkt hinter seinen Rücken hielt. Sie fing an zu grinsen und versuchte hinter seinen Rücken greifen, dorthin, wo sie sein Geschenk an sie vermutete. Doch Harry reagierte schnell und machte einen Schritt zurück. „Nicht so hastig, Gin. So verhält sich doch keine Dame." Er grinste sie schief an. Ginny ignorierte ihn lächelnd und versuchte erneut nach dem Gegenstand zu greifen, doch Harry war wieder schneller. „Na komm schon Harry. Bitte!" Sie lächelte ihn mit dem einem Lächeln an, von dem sie hoffte, dass er ihm nicht widerstehen könnte. Harry zögerte noch kurz, ehe er seine Arme nach vorne strecke und Ginny ein mühselig eingepacktes Geschenk entgegenstreckte. Ehe sie sich das Paket schnappen konnte zog er sie in eine Umarmung. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Gin." „Danke." Sie nahm das Geschenk und begutachtete es sorgfältig. „Ich habe versucht, es selbst einzupacken. Hat wohl nicht ganz geklappt." Beide fingen an zu lachen und Ginny belohnte Harrys Mühe mit einem süßen Lächeln. Dann packte sie das Geschenk vorsichtig aus. Es war eine kleine schwarze Box. Sie öffnete die Box und seufzte überrascht auf. Sie zog ein goldenes Halsband aus dem Paket heraus. Genau das hatte sie Harry in der Winkelgasse gezeigt. Sie hatte es aus Scherz gezeigt, doch Harry hatte das wohl nicht verstanden. Oder vielleicht hatte er es auch nicht verstehen wollen. „Harry, das ist ja wunderschön!" Er lächelte sie an. Sie drückte ihm die Kette in die Hand. „Es tut mir Leid, Harry, aber das Geschenk kann ich nicht annehmen. Es ist viel zu teuer!" „Und sie war jeden Knut wert, wenn ich sehe, wie sie ein strahlendes Lächeln auf deine Lippen zaubert. Und jetzt dreh dich um, damit ich sie dir anlegen kann." Ginny wollte widersprechen, doch sein Blick duldete keine Widerworte. Ginny drehte sich leicht widerwillig um. Harry legte ihr die Kette um küsste sie ganz sanft in den Nacken. Ein Schauer lief Ginny ihren Rücken hinunter. Sie drehte sich langsam wieder um und ihre haselnussbraunen Augen trafen auf seine smaragdgrünen. Erst jetzt merkte sie wie nahe sie beieinander standen. Beide brachen den Augenkontakt nicht und Harry beugte sich langsam zu ihr hinunter. Sie konnte seinen Atem schon auf ihren Lippen spüren. Endlich schloss Harry auch die letzten Millimeter zwischen ihnen und sie versanken in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, nach dem sich beide schon lange gesehnt hatten.

Ein paar Minuten und einige Küsse später war es für die beiden allerdings Zeit, in die Realität zurück zu kehren. Die beiden hörten ein lautes Räuspern. Sie trennten sich und sahen Hermine grinsend im Türrahmen stehen. Sie kam direkt auf beide zugestürmt. „Na endlich!" Sie zog Harry und Ginny in eine Gruppenumarmung. „Nun müsst ihr aber- -" Ginny hatte sich umgedreht und Hermine erstarrte mitten im Satz. „Was- -" Sie starrte kurz auf Ginnys neue Halskette. „Woher- -?" Dann traf sie die Erkenntnis und sie schaute Harry mit großen Augen an. Hermine fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder. „Nun müsst ihr aber hinunter. Alle sind gekommen! Selbst Bill und Charlie. Und Hagrid!" Sie grinste Harry an. „Viel Spaß mit Ginnys Brüdern. Das wird ja ein lustiger Abend." Und schon war Hermine wieder nach unten verschwunden. Harry hingegen war ein wenig blass geworden. „Sie mögen dich, dass weißt du. Das wird sich jetzt nicht plötzlich ändern."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Abends lag Harry im Bett und dachte über den vergangenen Tag nach. Er fragte sich, welchen Befehl Wurmschwanz hatte ausführen sollen. Es schien so, als hätte Voldemort einen Plan. Eigentlich hätte Harry besorgt sein müssen, doch das konnte er nicht. Denn seine Gedanken wanderten zu Ginny. Hermine hatte ihm Angst gemacht, doch Ginny hatte Recht gehabt. Die Weasleys hatten alle positiv reagiert.

_Flashback_

_Völlige Stille. Harry stand acht erstarrten Weasleys entgegen. Ron war der Erste, der sich aus seiner Starre löste. Er klopfte Harry auf die Schulter und umarmte Ginny kurz. Dabei grinste er die ganze Zeit Harry breit an. Dann drehte er sich zu seiner Familie um. „Wollt ihr diese großartige Nachricht nicht auch feiern?" Mrs. Weasley gab einen Laut von sich, der sehr nach dem Quieken einer Maus klang, ehe sie Harry und Ginny gemeinsam in eine ihrer Umarmungen zog. „Ich freue mich so für euch!" Schließlich fingen Ginnys restliche Brüder an, sich zu bewegen. Nacheinander klopften sie alle zunächst Harry auf die Schulter und umarmten danach Ginny. Zuletzt kam Mr. Weasley auf Harry zu. „Ich könnte mir keinen Besseren für meine Tochter vorstellen, Harry. Ich habe dich immer wie meinen eigenen Sohn gesehen. Und jetzt gehörst du sogar beinahe wirklich zur Familie." Ginny sah leicht entsetzt aus doch fing sich sofort wieder. Mr. Weasley streckte Harry seine Hand entgegen. Als dieser sie lächelnd ergriff zog Mr. Weasley ihn in eine Umarmung._

_Flashback Ende_

Harry war sehr erleichtert, dass die Weasleys ihn so herzlich akzeptiert hatten und besonders die Geste von Mr. Weasley bedeutete ihm viel. Seit dem Tod von Sirius konnte Harry jede Vaterfigur in seinem Leben gut gebrauchen und genau das schien Mr. Weasley zu ahnen. Glücklich schlief Harry ein, nicht ahnend, was sich zum gleichen Zeitpunkt, viele Kilometer vom Grimmauldplatz entfernt, abspielte.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Voldemort stand auf einem kleinen Friedhof. Wenige Kilometer entfernt konnte man die letzten wenigen Lichter eines Dorfes erkennen, die um diese Zeit noch brannten. Vor ihm kniete eine in schwarz gehüllte Person und küsste den Saum seines Umhangs. „Du hast mich sehr enttäuscht!" Er schwieg kurz. „Crucio!" Die Person zuckte und verzog das verhüllte Gesicht, schrie aber nicht auf. „Ich habe dir zur Flucht verholfen, doch wie du dir denken kannst nicht ohne Bestrafung." Voldemort schwieg erneut. „Crucio!" Die Person am Boden zuckte erneut kurz auf und ihr entfuhr ein kurzer aber stechender Schrei. „Deine Bestrafung ist bereits durch Wurmschwanz ausgeführt worden. Du wirst es herausfinden, wenn du nach Hause zurückkehrst. Natürlich erwarte ich von dir zusätzlich auch noch eine Gegenleistung für meine großzügige Hilfe." Die kniende Person blickte auf. „Was ist es mein Lord? Ich werde alles tun, um meine Schuld wieder rein zu waschen." Voldemort schaute hinab. „Du wagst es, mir ins Gesicht zu sehen? Crucio!!" Diesmal schrie die gefolterte Person laut auf. „Ich werde dich morgen rufen. Du wirst dir deinen Sohn bringen." „Jawohl mein Lord." Die vermummte Person war intelligent genug, dieses Mal nicht aufzublicken oder gar zu widersprechen. „Du weißt, dass ich dich finden werde, wenn du nicht kommst. Leichter als Potter. Und dann werde ich dich töten. Genauso wie Potter."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Am nächsten Tag saß Harry mit Ginny auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und las in einem der Bücher, die er von Dumbledore erhalten hatte, über Leglimentik. Er hatte nun die Theorie komplett gelesen und wusste, wie er Leglimentik durchführen könnte. Er musste es nur noch praktisch üben. Zusätzlich hatte Harry auch schon fast alle anderen Bücher von Dumbledore durchgelesen. Er fragte sich, wie und vor allem wo er die ganzen Zauber mal ausprobieren könnte. Er konnte sie ja nicht einfach andere Personen verhexen oder im Kampf mit Todessern mal schauen, ob er sie auch wirklich konnte. Er brauchte jemanden, der ihm helfen konnte. Da fiel ihm jemand ein: Remus! Der würde ihm bestimmt helfen. Und außerdem war Remus schon mal Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gewesen. Er würde ihn das nächste Mal, wenn er ihn sah, fragen. Dies half ihm jedoch nicht bei Leglimentik weiter. Er konnte nicht von Remus erwarten, dass dieser ihn einfach Leglimantik an ihm üben lassen würde.

Harry klappte sein Buch zu und legte es seufzend weg. Ginny schaute von ihrem Buch auf. „Was ist los?" „Es ist wegen Leglimentik. Ich weiß wie zwar theoretisch, wie es geht, doch ich weiß nicht, wie ich es praktisch üben kann." Ginny überlegte kurz. „Du brauchst also eine Person, die dich praktisch an ihr üben lässt?" „Richtig." „Jemand, der dir vertraut und auch nichts vor dir zu verbergen hat? Jemand, der sich freiwillig in seinen Geist eindringen lässt?" „Richtig. Genau so jemanden suche ich." Ginny schaute ihn kurz eindringlich ein. „Dann nimm mich. Ich vertraue deinen Fähigkeiten." Harry guckte Ginny kritisch an. Eigentlich wollte er sie nicht dazu benutzten, Leglimentik an ihr zu üben. Das war verantwortungslos denn er wusste nicht mal, ob alles richtig machte. Er wollte Ginny ja nicht verletzten oder ihrem Gehirn schaden. Doch auf der anderen Seite hatte sie Recht. Sie war die perfekte Person und vielleicht die einzige, die ihn Leglimentik an sich üben lassen würde. Er würde ihrem Vertrauen glauben müssen. „Okay, wir können es versuchen." Ginny legte ihr Buch auf den Tisch und wandte sich vollständig Harry zu. „Na dann, fang mal an. Ich bin bereit." Harry schaute sie kritisch an. „Jetzt sofort?" „Natürlich, wann denn sonst?" „Okay, ich werde es versuchen." Harry drehte sich Ginny zu. Er konzentrierte sich und stellte den nötigen Augenkontakt her. „Leglimens!"

_Ginny stand in der großen Halle, nicht weit entfernt von Professor McGonagall. „Ginevra Weasley" erklang Professor McGonagalls Stimme. Ginny trat hervor und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Sie schaute sich schnell um und ihr Blick blieb an Harry hängen. Harry Potter! Doch dieser war scheinbar völlig desinteressiert an der Zeremonie und besonders ihr, denn er unterhielt sich angeregt mit Ron. Ginny war enttäuscht. Kurz darauf senkte sich der sprechende Hut über ihren Kopf und alles wurde schwarz._

_Ginny saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und machte Hausaufgaben. Sie beendete ihren Aufsatz und packte ihre Sachen in ihre Tasche. Dann schaute sie sich um. Ihr Blick blieb an Harry hängen, der grade mit Ron Schach spielte. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum und für einen kurzen Moment sah er sie an. Sie lächelte ihm zu, doch er tat so, als hätte er nichts gesehen und drehte sich wieder Ron zu. Ginny war traurig. Sie schnappte sich ihre Sachen und eilte in ihren Schlafsaal. Dort holte sie ein Tagebuch aus ihrem Koffer und fing an zu schreiben. „Lieber Tom, ..."_

_Ginny stand im Badezimmer und blickte an sich hinunter. Sie war voller Blut und Federn. Was hatte sie getan? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Sie wusste, dass sie Hilfe brauchte, doch sie wusste nicht wer und wie sie es erklären sollte._

_Ginny saß auf ihrem Bett. Alles war dunkel, es war Nacht. Ihre Freundinnen schliefen schon alle, doch sie konnte nicht schlafen. Sie schlich zu ihrem Koffer und zog das Tagebuch heraus. „Lieber Tom, ich habe immer mehr Gedächtnislücken. Heute, als Hermine angegriffen wurde, weiß ich wieder nicht, wo ich war oder was ich getan habe. Bin ich es, die die Schüler angreift?"_

_Ginny stand im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie sah Harry und Ron. Beide waren bedrückt, seit Hermine erstarrt war. Ginny fühlte sich schlecht. Sie war sich sicher, dass das Tagebuch Schuld alles war. Denn das beschwichtigte sie immer anstatt ihr wirklich zu helfen. Doch sie konnte es einfach nicht loswerden. Es war, als würde eine unbekannte Macht in ihr verhindern, dass sie das Tagebuch loswerden konnte. Sie brauchte Hilfe und hoffte auf ihren ‚Helden'. Harry Potter. Sie durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum zur Ecke hin, wo Harry saß, um ihm alles zu erzählen. Damit er ihr helfen könnte. Diesmal schien er sie zu beachten und sah besorgt aus. Doch Percy kam dazwischen und unterbrach sie. Wieder konnte sie ihre Sorgen nicht loswerden. Aber Harry hatte sie beachtet. Immerhin._

_Ginny lag auf hartem Steinboden. „Wach auf Ginny, bitte." Sie öffnete ihre Augen. Harry war über sie gebeugt und blickte sie flehend an. Sie blickte sich um und ihr Blick fiel auf das Tagebuch. Es war von einem Basiliskenzahn durchbohrt. Dann sah sie den toten Basilisken. Sie war geschockt. Harry hatte ihr das Leben gerettet. Vor Tom Riddle. Er war nun wirklich ihr persönlicher ‚Held', ihr Lebensretter. Sie würde ihm für immer dankbar sein. Bis in alle Ewigkeit._

Bei Ginnys Erinnerungen von der Kammer schaffte Harry es endlich, sich aus ihren Gedanken loszureißen. Er merkte jetzt schon, dass Leglimentik ein gefährlicher Zweig der Magie war. Es war ähnlich wie in den Büchern beschrieben, nur deutlich intensiver als er gedacht hatte. Das lag vielleicht auch daran, dass er der Mittelpunkt der Gedanken gewesen war. Harry merkte, dass er auf dem Boden lag. Er atmete schwer und schwitzte aus allen Poren. Er öffnete die Augen. Ginny lag neben ihm und schlug auch grade ihre Augen auf. Sie sah jedoch nicht so mitgenommen und erschöpft wie er aus. Sie setzte sich zunächst auf und wandte sich dann Harry zu. „Harry, bist du okay?" Er nickte schwach und versuchte, aufzustehen. Doch sein ganzer Körper zitterte und seine Beine brachen fast sofort unter seinem Gewicht zusammen. Beim zweiten Versuch stütze Ginny ihn so gut sie konnte und sie schafften es bis zum Sofa. Er ließ sich darauf fallen und Ginny setzte sich neben ihn. Beide schwiegen eine Zeit lang.

Ginny ergriff das Wort. „Was hast du genau gesehen? Bei mir war alles viel zu schnell. Außerdem war alles total undeutlich und verschwommen." Harry wollte ihr alles erzählen, was er gesehen hatte, doch er konnte nicht. Ginnys erstes Jahr war schlimmer gewesen, als er gedacht hatte. Erst jetzt begann er zu verstehen, was Ginny und ihn so stark verband. Ihr gemeinsames Erlebnis, ihr gemeinsamer Kampf gegen Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort. Langsam wurden Harrys Augenlider immer schwerer und nur ein paar Sekunden später war er eingeschlafen.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Voldemort stand am gleichen Friedhof wie in der Nacht zuvor. Dieses Mal knieten ein Mann und ein Jugendlicher zu seinen Füßen und Severus Snape stand etwas abseits an einem Grabstein. Der Jugendliche zitterte am ganzen Körper. Der kniende Mann war der erste, der sprach. „Mein Lord, ich habe dir wie befohlen meinen Sohn gebracht." „Sehr gut. Wenigstens deinen letzten Befehl hast du zufrieden stellend ausführen können." Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich. „Avada Kedavra." Lucius Malfoy fiel direkt vor Voldemorts Füßen tot zu Boden. Sein Sohn Draco fing, soweit das noch ging, noch stärker zu zittern an. „Willkommen in den Rängen von Lord Voldemort, junger Malfoy. Lass mir dir erklären, warum du hier bist."

Noch einige Stunden lang konnte man im nächsten Dorf Dracos Schreie leise hören.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Am nächsten Morgen saß Harry früh morgens am Küchentisch und frühstückte, als Remus den Raum betrat. Er nahm sich etwas Frühstück und setzte sich Harry gegenüber an den Tisch. „Du, Remus, ich brauche deine Hilfe." Remus schaute Harry überrascht an. Er hatte bis jetzt immer wieder versucht, für Harry da zu sein, doch meist wandte der sich mit seinen Problemen an Ginny oder Hermine. „Wo drum geht es denn?" „Professor Dumbledore hatte mir einige Bücher über helle Magie gegeben und ich würde die Zauber, besonders einige bestimmte Flüche, gerne üben. Und zwar bevor ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehre. Kannst du mir vielleicht helfen?" Remus war überrascht, dass Harry außerhalb von Hogwarts lernte doch ihm fiel ein, wie oft er Harry in letzter Zeit lesen gesehen hatte. Es hatte sicherlich etwas mit Voldemort zu tun. Remus gefiel der Gedanke, dass Harry sich auf das nächste Zusammentreffen vorbereitete, besonders, da dieses garantiert bald kommen würde. Er hatte schon Einiges von Harrys Können gesehen und war sich sicher, dass Harry ihn selbst bereits im Duell besiegen könnte. „Natürlich helfe ich dir gerne. Am besten treffen wir uns heute Nachmittag und suchen dir einen Raum, in dem du üben kannst."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro als Severus Snape sein Büro betrat. Er deutete auf den Stuhl der ihm gegenüber stand. „Severus, setz dich doch erstmal. Was führt dich zu mir?" Severus Snape setzte sich und fing an, sein Anliegen vorzutragen. „Nun Albus, du weißt sicherlich, dass der Dunkle Lord die Malfoys getötet hat." „Ja natürlich. Es ist mir ein Rätsel, warum er zunächst Lucius aus Askaban befreit, dann seine Frau tötet und schließlich ihn selbst. Hast du etwas in Erfahrung bringen können?" „Nein Albus, leider nicht. Ich habe Draco sofort zu mir nach Hause geholt, damit der Dunkle Lord ihn nicht finden kann." „Du bist sein Patenonkel, nicht wahr? Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich ihn wieder zurück nach Hogwarts nehmen kann." „Warum sollte mein Patensohn nicht zurückkehren dürfen?" „Ich denke, Voldemort könnte ihm einen Auftrag erteilt haben. Er ist zwar nur ein Kind, doch vielleicht soll er ein Spion für ihn in Hogwarts sein." „Ich glaube, du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Albus. Einmal, weil Voldemort denkt, er hätte schon einen Spion in Hogwarts. Und zwar mich. Außerdem war ich dabei, als Malfoy getötet wurde. Er hat ihn getötet, weil er versagt hat. Sobald es ging, habe ich Draco zu Hause bei ihm geschnappt und zu mir gebracht. Der Dunkle Lord kann nicht mit ihm gesprochen haben." „Wenn du dir sicher bist, Severus." Er klang immer noch sehr zweifelnd. „Denk doch mal nach, Albus. Hier in Hogwarts ist Draco sicher. Und wenn er länger als nötig bei mir bleibt, fliegt vielleicht sogar meine Tarnung auf. Das können wir nicht riskieren." Albus Dumbledore schwieg eine Zeit lang und starrte aus dem Fenster. In seinem Gesicht konnte man seinen Zwiespalt zwischen den beiden Optionen erkennen. Schließlich entschied er sich. „Nun gut Severus, ich glaube du, hast Recht. Der junge Malfoy soll nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Damit setzen wir ein Zeichen im Krieg gegen Voldemort. Aber nun musst du mich entschuldigen. Ich habe noch viel zu tun." Sobald Severus Snape das Büro des Schulleiters verlassen hatte, kroch ein triumphales Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Voldemorts Pläne würden dieses Mal triumphieren. Der alte gutgläubige Narr und dieser Potter hatten einfach keine Chance. Am Ende dieses Jahres würde Voldemort siegreich sein. Für immer.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Am Nachmittag desselben Tages trafen sich Harry und Remus in der Küche. „Komm Harry, wir gehen in den Keller. Ich hab mich dort etwas umgeschaut." Harry wollte widersprechen, doch Remus strahlte selbstsicher. Es schien, als habe er einen Plan. Also folgte Harry ihm nach unten in den Keller. Sie gingen an einigen Türen vorbei bevor Remus eine Tür aufstieß und Harry hineinschubste. Harry schaute sich um. Der Raum war größer als es von außen aussah. Der Raum war komplett leer. Harry schaute Remus fragend an. „Ich würde gerne wissen, warum dich ein leerer Raum so strahlen lässt, Remus." Remus schaute Harry verwundert an. „Du spürst es nicht?" Harry wurde langsam ungeduldig. Er wollte eigentlich Zauber üben. „Was denn?" „Konzentriere dich, Harry. Leere deinen Geist." Harry schaute Remus kritisch an, doch der grinste so breit, dass Harry ihm nicht widersprechen konnte und anfing, seinen Geist zu leeren. Einige Sekunden später war Harry überrascht. Er spürte starke Zauber auf den Wänden liegen. „Kannst du es auch spüren?" „Nein, aber ich wusste, dass du es kannst." „Was ist es genau?" „Das musst du schon selbst herausfinden." Harry konzentrierte sich stark und plötzlich traf ihn eine Erkenntnis. Er war sich nicht sicher, woher er plötzlich wusste, was es war, doch er tat es. „Schutzzauber, die Schaden verhindern?" „Richtig! Es scheinen sogar ziemlich starke zu sein." Remus hob seinen Zauberstab und feuerte einen Zauber auf eine der Wände ab. Der Zauber bewegte sich schnell auf die Wand zu doch er erreichte sie nie. Er blieb einige Zentimeter von der Wand entfernt einfach in der Luft stehen und löste sich auf. Harry spürte ganz kurz ein leichtes Vibrieren, doch es war fast sofort wieder weg.

Harry war beeindruckt. Remus hatte den perfekten Ort zum Üben gefunden. „Remus, du bist genial! Das ist perfekt!" Harry umarmte ihn kurz. „Einfach brillant. Danke!" Remus grinste Harry an. „Es scheint, als wäre ich hier jetzt überflüssig. Ich lasse dich dann jetzt mal in Ruhe üben." Harry schaute ihn enttäuscht an. „Willst du mir nicht helfen? Mir ein paar Tipps geben? Bitte." Remus war froh, dass Harry seine Hilfe wollte. „Natürlich. Gerne. Soweit ich das überhaupt noch kann." „Danke."

Die nächsten Tage gingen Remus und Harry jeden Nachmittag in den Übungsraum und übten Zauber. Harry beherrschte schnell die meisten, die er in den Büchern von Professor Dumbledore finden konnte. Außerdem hatte Harry sich mit kräftiger Hilfe von Mr. Weasley ein Laufband besorgt, mit dem er Dudley einmal hatte trainieren sehen. Scheinbar benutzten Muggel diese Geräte, um ihre Ausdauer zu trainieren. Harry fand es ein wenig langweilig, die ganze Zeit nur auf einer Stelle zu laufen, doch meistens leisteten Remus, Ginny, Ron oder Hermine ihm Gesellschaft. Langsam aber sicher merkte Harry, wie seine Ausdauer sich verbesserte. Harry hoffte, dass dies seinen Einstieg in den Duellierunterricht in Hogwarts deutlich erleichtern würde.

Zwischen Training und Zeit mit seinen Freunden und besonders Ginny bemerkte Harry gar nicht, wie schnell die Zeit verflog. Plötzlich war der Tag, nach dem sich Harry am Anfang der Ferien so sehr gesehnt hatte, fast gekommen: Der Erste September. Er freute sich natürlich, alle seine Freunde wieder zu sehen. Doch seine Freude war geschmälert, weil sein Training für den Kampf gegen Voldemort, seine Schulaufgaben und Quidditch seine Freizeit, besonders die, die er mit Ginny verbringen konnte, deutlich eingrenzen würden. Doch das würde er hinbekommen.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Am Ersten September erwachte Harry früh und war auf einen Schlag sofort wach. Endlich würde er wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren! Nach einer kurzen, kalten Dusche ging er in die Küche, um zu frühstücken. Dort wartete bereits Professor Dumbledore auf ihn. Harry war überrascht. Was wollte der Schulleiter hier am Ersten September? „Guten Morgen, Professor." „Guten Morgen, Harry. Ich nehme an du bist überrascht, mich hier zu sehen?" Es war kaum zu überhören, dass er über Harrys Verwirrung amüsiert war. „Es tut mir Leid, dir jetzt eine schlechte Nachricht überbringen zu müssen, aber leider können deine Freunde und du dieses Jahr leider nicht mit dem Hogwarts-Express fahren. Es ist zu gefährlich für dich. Ihr werdet mit Floh-Pulver direkt nach Hogsmeade gebracht." Harry war enttäuscht. Auf die Zugfahrt hatte er sich besonders gefreut, sie war immer etwas Besonderes gewesen. Doch es gab Schlimmeres als eine verpasste Zugfahrt.

Einige Stunden später standen Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine vor dem Kamin im Grimmauldplatz. Professor Dumbledores Kopf erschien im Kamin. „Es ist Zeit." Sofort war er wieder verschwunden. Ron nahm als Erstes eine Hand voll Flohpulver, warf sie in die Flammen und verschwand mit einem lauten „Hogsmeade." Direkt hinter ihm folgte Hermine. Als sie weg war, drehte Ginny sich noch einmal zu Harry um. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Alles wird gut, keine Angst." Sie küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund, nahm eine handvoll Pulver und verschwand im Feuer des Kamins. Harry stand kurz erstarrt vor dem Feuer und dachte über ihre Worte nach. Dann nahm auch er etwas Flohpulver und warf sie in die Flammen, die sich sofort grün färbten. Er stellte sich ins Feuer, ließ sich einige Sekunden kitzeln und rief dann laut „Hogsmeade." Sofort begann seine Reise und einige Sekunden später wurde er in den „Drei Besen" von Ginny aufgefangen. Das Schuljahr konnte beginnen.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Endlich sind wir in Hogwarts angekommen! Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Und noch mehr hoffe ich, dass ihr mir ein wenigstens kurzes Review dalasst. Bitte! :)


	8. Kapitel 8

Heyho! Geschafft! Ein neues Kapitel ist fertig :)

Leider hatte ich die letzte Zeit eine Schreibblockade. Erst als das Kapitel schon fast fertig war, ist der Knoten endlich wieder geplatzt und ich habe gemerkt, dass fast das ganze Kapitel unbrauchbar war (auf gut Deutsch: Es war zum Kotzen!!). Also musste ich es größtenteils (also eigentlich komplett...) neu schreiben. Ich hoffe, das dadurch neu Entstandene ist besser geworden. Und wenn nicht: Schicksal.

Wieder Mal sage ich: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!!

**Andy1991**: Mit Draco und Snape habe ich noch einiges vor. Wer weiß, auf welcher Seite sie letztendlich wirklich stehen? (ich gebe es zu ich weiß es :P)

**elbarto**: Auch wenn es mir manchmal schwer fällt, versuche ich, es nicht zu übertreiben Ich hoffe das gelingt mir auch bis zum Ende ;)

Danke auch an **Angel of Death - Todesengel**, **Roya89**, **Shisai** und **prismo** für eure Reviews!! Der Rest möge sich ein Beispiel an ihnen nehmen! Bitte! :)

Und jetzt Bühne frei für Kapitel 8! Mir gehört immer noch keiner der anwesenden Charaktere und Schauplätze und eigentlich gar nichts von dem ihr was ihr hier lest und sowieso nichts aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum (Oh Rowling du Glückliche!). Nur die Ideen sind von mir. Immerhin. ;)

Kapitel 8

Als Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine aus den Drei Besen hinaus ins Freie traten, konnten sie erkennen, wie am Bahnhof in diesem Moment der Hogwarts-Express einfuhr. Die Vier eilten schnell zum Bahnhof und schlossen sich der aus dem Zug strömenden Masse von Schülern an. Sie setzten sich gemeinsam in eine der von den Thestralen gezogenen Kutschen. Schweigend fuhren sie hoch bis zum Schloss. Zum ersten Mal seit seinem ersten Jahr war Harry nicht vollkommen vom Anblick von Hogwarts begeistert. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, dass ihn nicht verlassen wollte. Er konnte sich sicher sein, dass Voldemort ihn auch dieses Jahr wieder nicht in Ruhe lassen würde. Doch da Harry seine Bestimmung nun endlich kannte, würde er sich vorbereiten können. Er hoffte, er würde siegen. Doch vielleicht war es für ihn das letzte Mal, dass er nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte? Vielleicht gab es für ihn kein nächstes Mal? Erst Ginnys Stimme riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken. „Möchtest du hier etwa übernachten?" Harry schreckte hoch uns sah, dass sie Kutsche schon stand und Ron und Hermine nicht mehr da waren. Harry stieg aus der Kutsche und ging mit Ginny in die Große Halle. Am Gryffindortisch saßen bereits Ron und Hermine zusammen mit Neville. Harry und Ginny setzten sich zu ihnen und begrüßten Neville. Dieser sah bedrückt aus. Harry, der Neville mochte, besonders seit dem letzten Jahr, fragte nach. „Was ist los, Neville? Du guckst so traurig." Neville schwieg kurz, ehe er antwortete. „St. Mungos hat sich heute bei mir gemeldet. Der Zustand meiner Eltern verschlechtert sich langsam. Sie werden wahrscheinlich bald sterben." Neville rollten ein paar Tränen über die Wange. Harry konnte jedoch nicht mehr antworten, weil Professor McGonagall in diesem Moment die staunenden Erstklässler in die Große Halle führte und das Getuschel sofort verstummte. Kurz darauf wurden auch ein Stuhl und der sprechende Hut in die Große Halle getragen. Dieser sang wieder sein übliches Lied vor der Auswahlzeremonie. Die Häuser sollten sich vereinigen, denn nur gemeinsam seien sie stark. Nachdem die Schüler für den Hut applaudiert hatten, rief McGonagall wie gewohnt die Erstklässler in alphabetischer Reihenfolge auf. Harry fiel auf, dass es deutlich weniger Erstklässler als noch im letzten Jahr waren. Der Krieg zeigte ihre ersten Spuren. Eltern waren zu verängstigt, um ihre Kinder zur Schule zu schicken sondern unterrichteten sie lieber selber zu Hause. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Dumbledore an Hogwarts Schulleiter war, war diese Handlung der Eltern, um ihre Kinder zu schützen, nach Harrys Ermessen lächerlich. Er blickte den Tisch hinauf und hinab und merkte, dass einige weitere Gryffindors fehlten. Er bemerkte, dass auch an den anderen Haustischen einige bekannte Gesichter fehlten, sogar am Slytherintisch.

Harry hörte, dass die Auswahlzeremonie erst bei ‚O' war, und schaute sich weiter um. Am Slytherintisch konnte er Draco Malfoy erkennen. Dieser war gewohnt blass, hatte jedoch nicht den ansonsten bekannten schneidenden und arroganten Blick. Er sah eher traurig aus und schaute missmutig der Zeremonie zu. Am Ravenclawtisch konnte Harry Cho sehen. Er musste zugeben, dass sie außergewöhnlich hübsch aussah und dazu auch noch intelligent war. Trotzdem war Harrys ‚Beziehung' mit ihr im letzten Jahr ein Fiasko gewesen. Im Nachhinein konnte Harry nicht erkennen, was er in ihr gesehen hatte, besonders im Vergleich mit Ginny. Am Hufflepufftisch zwinkerte ihm Ernie Macmillan zu. Dies erinnerte Harry an die DA aus dem letzten Jahr. Dumbledore hatte ihn in den Ferien gebeten, die DA in diesem Jahr fort zu setzten, als offiziellen Schulclub. Sein Blick wanderte nun zum ersten Mal zum Lehrertisch. Die Lehrer waren die gleichen wie im letzten Jahr, außer dass Professor Umbridge fehlte und zwei Harry unbekannte Personen am Lehrertisch saßen. Die erste Person war ein Mann um die Fünfzig, mit vernarbtem Gesicht. Sein Profil war dem von Mad-Eye Moody ähnlich und Harry schätzte, dass der Mann Auror gewesen war. Die zweite Harry unbekannte Person war eine sehr junge, attraktive Frau, die sich in diesem Moment mit Professor Flitwick unterhielt. Harry schätzte sie auf Ende Zwanzig. Er war sich sicher, dass er sie noch nie gesehen hatte und trotzdem kam ihm etwas an dieser Frau bekannt vor. Soweit Harry es sehen konnte, war sie schlank gebaut und hatte ein hübsches Gesicht mit mittellangem, braunem Haar und blauen Augen. Während Harry sie musterte, schaute sie durch die Schülermenge. Als sie Harrys Blick bemerkte, zwinkerte sie ihm zu und wandte sich wieder Professor Flitwick zu. Kannte diese Frau ihn etwa? Harry war irritiert, konnte jedoch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, weil sich in diesem Moment Professor Dumbledore erhob. Jedes Getuschel in der Großen Halle erstarb sofort.

„An alle neuen Schüler: Willkommen in Hogwarts. An alle Alten: Willkommen zurück! Und jetzt haut rein!" Unmittelbar nachdem Professor Dumbledore geendet hatte, füllten sich die Tische mit hunderten von Schüsseln mit den verschiedensten Speisen. Harry merkte erst jetzt, wie hungrig er war und fing freudig an, zu essen. Nachdem alle Schüler fertig gegessen hatten, verschwanden sämtliche Schüsseln und Teller von den Tischen und Professor Dumbledore erhob sich ein zweites Mal. „Jetzt, da ihr alle gut gegessen habt, will ich euch zunächst einen besonderen Gast des Abends vorstellen: Der neue Minister für Zaubererei, Rufus Scrimgeour!" Einzelne Schüler applaudierten, als sich der Minister erhob. Harry musterte den neuen Minister ein weiteres Mal eindringlich. Der neue Minister sah für den Job deutlich besser geeignet aus als der alte Minister Fudge, denn er sah eher wie ein Kämpfer als wie ein Feigling aus. Weitere Gedanken von Harry wurden unterbrochen, als der neue Minister seine Rede begann. „Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts! Ich bin heute hier, um Albus Dumbledore die volle Unterstützung des Ministeriums für die Sicherheit von Hogwarts zu gewährleisten." Wieder applaudierten einige wenige Schüler, die meisten jedoch warteten auf die Reaktion von ihrem Schulleiter. Dieser blieb ruhig sitzen und wartete, dass der Minister seine Rede fortfuhr. „Besonders am Herzen liegt mir natürlich die Sicherheit von Harry Potter, der die Hilfe des Ministeriums ausdrücklich und bei mir persönlich angefordert hat."

In der Großen Halle war es nun totenstill, niemand wagte es zu klatschen. Einige Schüler warteten darauf, dass der Minister seine Rede fortsetzte, doch der größte Teil hatte sich Harry zugewandt. Die meisten Schüler, besonders Ginny, Ron und Hermine, schauten ihn fragend. Harry entschloss sich, dass er handeln musste. Er würde nicht als Vorzeigeobjekt, als Maskottchen, für das Ministerium hinhalten. Er begriff schnell, dass Rufus Scrimgeour kein bisschen besser war, als der ehemalige Minister Fudge. Minister Scrimgeour sah zwar bedrohlicher als Fudge und möglicherweise würde er auch aktiver gegen Voldemort kämpfen, doch genauso wie der alte Minister war der Neue auch nur auf die Meinung beim Volk fixiert. Egal, wie der Krieg ausging, solange man dabei gut aussah. Harry spürte, wie er wütend wurde. Er stand auf und ging langsam zum Lehrertisch, bis er nur noch weniger als einen Meter von Minister Scrimgeour entfernt stand. „Sie wollen behaupten, ich hätte SIE darum gebeten, mich zu beschützen? Das ist doch lächerlich." Er machte eine kurze Pause. Mittlerweile starrten alle Menschen in der Großen Halle Harry an. „In einem Punkt muss ich mit Ihnen übereinstimmen: Diese Schule muss geschützt werden. Doch ich denke nicht, dass das Ministerium dazu in der Lage ist. Ihr letzter Versuch, Hogwarts zu schützen, hat die Schüler terrorisiert und mit ihrem eigenen Blut schreiben lassen. Das ist nicht nur unglaublich ineffektiv im Kampf gegen Voldemort, sondern zusätzlich auch noch verboten." Erneut machte Harry eine kurze Pause und starrte Minister Scrimgeour wütend an. Dieser blickte ihn mit einem geschockten und ängstlichen Blick an. Dies machte Harry nur noch sicherer, dass er das Richtige tat. „Sie wissen selbst am besten, dass Professor Dumbledore ihnen besonders im Schutz der Schule aber auch in allen anderen magischen und nichtmagischen Belangen um ein Vielfaches überlegen ist. Ich brauche IHREN Schutz nicht, solange ich seinen habe. Ich denke, sie sind hier mehr als nur überflüssig. Und noch eines, Minister: Sie sind kein bisschen besser als ihr Vorgänger Fudge. Als ich Sie, einen scheinbar verbissenen alten Auror, eben das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte ich gehofft, dass sie als neuer Minister gegen Voldemort kämpfen würden, egal was es kostet. Doch sie verlieren lieber den Krieg, als die Fehler ihres Vorgängers einzugestehen. Sind sie denn wirklich SO feige?" Mit diesen Worten drehte Harry sich um und verließ mit erhobenem Haupt die Große Halle.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ginny saß wie erstarrt auf ihrem Stuhl. Kein Schüler und auch kein Lehrer wagte es, sich zu rühren. Ginny war froh, dass jemand dem Minister mal die Meinung gesagt hatte. Doch hatte es ausgerechnet Harry sein müssen? Sie hoffte, dass er jetzt nicht in allzu großen Schwierigkeiten steckte. Denn selbst Professor Dumbledore saß kurz geschockt auf seinem Stuhl, ehe er sich fasste. Er erhob sich und sprach zunächst in Richtung des Ministers. „Es sieht so aus, Minister, dass Harry ihnen seinen Standpunkt klar gemacht hat. Ich habe ihnen bereits vorher gesagt, dass sie Harry nicht für ihre Zwecke missbrauchen können. Falls sie kein weiteres Anliegen haben, muss ich sie leider Bitten, meine Schule zu verlassen." Minister Scrimgeour schnaubte einmal kurz auf, bevor er schnellen Schrittes aus der Halle hastete. Auf Professor Dumbledores Gesicht war kurz ein kleines Lächeln zu sehen, ehe er mit seiner normalen Willkommensrede fortfuhr, als sei nichts passiert. „Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, ich möchte euch die neue Lehrerin für das Fach ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' vorstellen: Professor Tugwood." Professor Tugwood stand kurz auf und neigte ihren Kopf leicht zu einem leichten Nicken. Die Schüler rissen sich nun endlich aus ihrer Starre und applaudierten lautstark, besonders der männliche Teil. Ginny musterte ihre neue Professorin eindringlich. Harry hatte sie vorher bei der Auswahlzeremonie eindringlich angesehen. Nicht so, wie es zum Beispiel Seamus in diesem Moment tat. Dieser Blick von Harry war für sie reserviert. Es war eher ein nachdenklicher Blick gewesen, als würde Harry diese Frau kennen. Doch Ginny war sich sicher, sie nie gesehen zu haben. Sie würde Harry einfach später danach fragen müssen. Professor Dumbledore hatte mittlerweile wieder angefangen, weiter zu reden. Er erinnerte wie jedes Jahr daran, dass der Verbotene Wald für die Schüler verboten war und zählte die Gegenstände auf, die Mr. Filch neu auf die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände aufgenommen hatte. Es waren dieses Mal ziemlich viele, allesamt Produktionen von Fred und George. „Und nun, liebe Schüler, ab ins Bett mit euch. Auch wenn morgen Sonntag ist und deshalb noch kein Unterricht stattfindet, habt ihr einen anstrengenden Tag vor euch. Gute Nacht!"

Sobald Professor Dumbledore seine Rede beendet hatte, sprang Ginny von ihrem Stuhl auf und hastete in die Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraumes der Gryffindors. Sie hoffte, dort Harry noch anzutreffen, um mit ihm zu reden und ihn zu beruhigen. Zum Glück hatte Hermine ihr schon das Passwort gesagt und so betrat sie als zweiter Gryffindor an diesem Tag den Gemeinschaftsraum. Doch dieser war schon leer, Harry schien schon im Bett zu sein. Ginny überlegte kurz, noch auf Ron und Hermine zu warten, doch sie verwarf den Gedanken schnell und ging ins Bett, noch bevor ein anderer Schüler den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry lag schon Bett und rätselte über die neue Professorin. Sie kam ihn bekannt vor, doch nicht vom Aussehen her, sondern eher von ihrer Art her, von ihren Zügen her. Vielleicht war sie die Mutter einer Mitschülerin? Doch niemand anderes schien sie zu kennen und deshalb schien ihm diese Möglichkeit eher unwahrscheinlich. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten hatte Harry plötzlich eine Idee. Er zog die Karte des Rumtreibers aus seinem Koffer, um sich zu vergewissern. Er musste ein wenig suchen, bis er den Namen fand, den er suchte. Er jubelte leise auf und legte sich wieder ins Bett, sich schuldig fühlend, weil er nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Ginny gewartet hatte.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Percy Weasley saß spät nachts noch in seinem Büro und arbeitete an wichtigen Unterlagen, die am folgenden Tag fertig sein mussten. Als ihm seine Augen fast von alleine zufielen, schaute er kurz auf die Uhr. Es war schon nach 24 Uhr und er musste unbedingt ins Bett, um am nächsten Morgen pünktlich im Büro zu sein. Er räumte seine Unterlagen weg, griff seinen Umhang und verließ sein Büro in den schwach beleuchteten und natürlich menschenleeren Gang. Nachdem er einige Meter den Gang entlang gegangen war, hörte er hinter sich eine Tür knarren. Er wollte sich umdrehen, um nachzuschauen, ob dort noch jemand war, doch es war schon zu spät. Das letzte, was er wahrnahm, war ein leise geflüstertes „Imperio".

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry nur sehr widerwillig auf. Er war total müde und schaute sich um. Die anderen Betten waren leer. Ron war wahrscheinlich schon beim Frühstück. Harry duschte kurz und machte sich schnell fertig. Danach ging er die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er von Ginny, die auf ihn gewartet hatte, mit einem Kuss begrüßt wurde. Einige Schülerinnen fingen bei diesem Anblick an zu kichern und fingen sofort an zu tuscheln. Harry war dies jedoch schon gewohnt und auch Ginny ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Hand in Hand gingen sie zusammen zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Dort saßen auch Ron und Hermine. Ron war mit dem Essen beschäftigt, während Hermine ihren Stundenplan studierte. Als Harry und Ginny sich gesetzt hatten, kam schon Professor McGonagall angehastet und gab Ginny ihren Stundenplan. Sie wollte grade weitergehen, als Harry sie erstaunt ansah. „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, bekomme ich denn keinen Stundenplan?" McGonagall drehte sich überrascht um. „Hat Professor Dumbledore ihnen noch nicht Bescheid gesagt? Sie sollen ihn direkt nach dem Frühstück in seinem Büro aufsuchen. Das Passwort ist ‚Zitronendrop'" Damit eilte Professor McGonagall schon wieder davon, um den neu angekommenen Schülern ihre Stundenpläne auszuhändigen.

Nach dem Frühstück verabschiedete Harry sich von Ginny, Ron und Hermine und ging zum Büro des Schulleiters. Er gab dem Gargoyle das Passwort, erklomm die Stufen zum Büro und klopfte an die Tür. Professor Dumbledore bat ihn direkt hinein. Im Büro schaute Harry sich zunächst einmal um. Das Büro sah aus wie neu. Man konnte nicht erkennen, dass Harry noch vor knapp zwei bis drei Monaten so gut wie alle Gegenstände gegen die Wände geworfen hatte. Professor Dumbledore bemerkte seinen Blick. „Du musst dich nicht schuldig fühlen. Du warst zu Recht wütend und wie du siehst, konnte ich alles wieder reparieren. Ich kann nur froh sein, dass du mein Büro nicht wie das Portrait von der armen Mrs. Black behandelt hast." Dem Professor entfuhr ein leises Glucksen. Er deutete auf den Stuhl gegenüber von seinem. „Setzt sich doch bitte, Harry, wir haben einiges zu besprechen." Harry setzte sich hin und Professor Dumbledore lächelte ihn an. „Unseren neuen Minister hast du ja bereits kennen gelernt. Wie du wahrscheinlich richtig vermutet hast, war er vor seinem neuen Posten der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale. Es war jedoch töricht von ihm, zu denken, er könnte dich einfach so benutzen und manipulieren. Damit hat er direkt am Anfang seiner Amtszeit einen großen Fehler begangen: Er hat dich unterschätzt. Ich denke, dies wird er nicht noch einmal tun aber ich nehme auch an, dass es für ihn bereits schon zu spät ist. Der Schaden ist angerichtet." Erleichterung durchfloss Harry. Nicht nur er hielt es für richtig, was er getan hatte, sondern auch Professor Dumbledore. „Ich denke, da haben Sie Recht, Professor. Ich habe jedes Wort gemeint, was ich dem Minister gesagt habe und werde mich auch nicht dafür entschuldigen."

„Nun gut Harry, so sehr ich diese Diskussion auch genieße müssen wir nun zum Wesentlichen kommen, dem, weswegen ich dieses Treffen mit dir veranlasst habe. Wie ich dir bereits schon in den Ferien mitgeteilt habe, wirst du nachmittags, während der Rest der Schüler in den Nebenfächern unterrichtet wird, Extraunterricht von Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Tugwood und mir erhalten. Hier ist dein Stundenplan." Professor Dumbledore überreichte Harry dessen neuen Stundenplan und Harry schaute ihn sich neugierig an. Er belegte nun nur noch die Fächer Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde, Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste. Zusätzlich hatte er den erwähnten Sonderunterricht, jeden Nachmittag etwas anderes. Harry war erstaunt, wie viel Freizeit er hatte, obwohl er dieses Schuljahr deutlich effektiver trainieren würde als im letzten Jahr. „Wie wir in den Ferien schon besprochen hatten, möchte ich, dass du die DA als offiziellen Schulclub weiter führst. Ich werde morgen die Liste in allen Gemeinschaftsräumen aufhängen lassen. Ich denke, ihr solltet euch jeden Donnerstagabend treffen, ab übernächster Woche. Die genauen Daten werde ich dann aushängen." Harry nickte kurz, um Professor Dumbledore zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte. „Hast du sonst noch Fragen?" „Ja, Sir. Warum darf ich Zaubertränke belegen, obwohl ich keinen ‚Ohnegleichen'-ZAG erreicht habe?" „Ich habe Professor Snape darum gebeten, denn Zaubertränke sind sehr wichtig im Kampf gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich erwarte jedoch von dir, dass du dir Mühe in Zaubertränke gibst, denn sonst wird dich Professor Snape mit Freuden aus seinem Kurs werfen." Harry war nicht glücklich darüber, weiterhin Unterricht bei Professor Snape zu nehmen. Doch Professor Dumbledore hatte Recht und Harry nahm sich vor, sich in Zaubertränke dieses Jahr besonders anzustrengen, um Professor Snape keinen Grund zu geben, ihm Punkte abzuziehen oder ihn sogar aus dem Kurs hinauszuwerfen. Harry bedankte sich schnell bei Professor Dumbledore, verabschiedete sich und verließ das Büro.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Einige Zeit später saß Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte ins Feuer. „Hey Harry!" Harry drehte sich zur Stimme hin und sah Katie Bell direkt vor ihm stehen. „Hey Katie, wie waren deine Ferien?" „Großartig! Du wirst nicht glauben, was passiert ist!" Harry musste grinsen, denn es war offensichtlich, warum Katie so fröhlich war. „Lass mich raten: Du bist Kapitän der Hausmannschaft?" „Genau! Unfassbar, oder?" „Nicht wirklich, wenn man betrachtet, dass du die Alteste aus dem Team bist und die meiste Erfahrung von allen Teammitgliedern hast." Sie schaute Harry eindringlich an. „Du darfst dieses Jahr doch wieder spielen, oder? Wir brauchen nämlich einen guten Sucher und ich habe gehört, dass Ginny dieses Jahr Jäger spielen möchte." Harry nickte. „Mein Verbot wurde wieder aufgehoben. Ich spiele wieder, vorausgesetzt, dass ich es wieder ins Team schaffe." Katie schaute ihn entsetzt an. „Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass du dich bei den Auswahlspielen beweisen musst, oder? Du bist wieder im Team. Meinen Glückwunsch! Ich muss jetzt weg. Bis dann!" Und ehe Harry ihr widersprechen konnte, war sie schon wieder aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

„Hallo, Sir." Nach dem Mittagessen des nächsten Tages saß Harry wieder im Büro von Professor Dumbledore, diesmal zu seiner ersten Stunde bei ihm. „Guten Tag, Harry. Ich denke, ehe wir mit dem praktischen Teil des Unterrichtes anfangen, solltest du zunächst erfahren, was seit dem Ende des letzten Schuljahres an der Front mit Voldemort passiert ist." Harry schaute seinen Professor erwartungsvoll an und dieser zählte einige wichtige Ereignisse auf, die sich seit dem Anfang der Sommerferien zugetragen hatten. Die Wichtigsten davon waren die Bekennung der Dementoren zu Voldemort und der damit verbundene Massenausbruch alter Todesser und der Angriff auf den Fuchsbau mit der späteren Zerstörung von Ottery St. Catchpole. Danach zählte Professor Dumbledore die Erfolge des Ordens auf. Der Größte war die Festnahme von Peter Pettigrew alias Wurmschwanz, als dieser versucht hatte, Professor Tugwood zu verfluchen. „Nun aber genug davon. Ich denke, es ist Zeit, mit dem praktischen Unterricht anzufangen. Ich schlage vor, wir fangen mit Okklumentik und Leglimentik an." Professor Dumbledore schaute Harry eindringlich an. „Du hast die Okklumentik mittlerweile gemeistert, oder?" „Ich glaube schon, Sir." Professor Dumbledore stand auf. „Darf ich es einmal probieren?" „Selbstverständlich, Professor."

Harry stand auf und die beiden stellten sich in den leeren Raum des Büros. Professor Dumbledore schaute Harry tief in die Augen. „Leglimens." Harry spürte ein starkes Drücken auf seine Okklumentikschilde. Doch sie brachen nicht. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Druck und schaffte es innerhalb weniger Sekunden, den Angreifer aus seinem Kopf zu werfen. Professor Dumbledore strauchelte einige Schritte nach Hinten, ehe er sich wieder fing. „Sehr beeindruckend, Harry." Professor Dumbledore probierte noch einige Male, in Harrys Gedanken einzudringen, doch egal wie stark er sich konzentrierte, Harrys Schilde hielten stand. Nach vielen Versuchen gab er es auf. „Ich muss zugeben, du hast die Okklumentik wahrhaftig gemeistert. Nicht einmal ein Meister der Leglimentik wird noch fähig sein, in deine Gedanken einzudringen." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Jedenfalls, wenn du auf einen Angriff vorbereitet bist. Leglimens!" Harry hatte den Angriff wie von Dumbledore geplant nicht erwartet. Seine Schilde hielten nur wenige Sekunden, ehe sie zusammenbrachen und Professor Dumbledore in seine Gedanken eindringen konnte.

_Harry saß in seinem Schrank im Dunklen und weinte. Jemand schlug einige Male an der Tür, ehe sie aufging und sein Onkel im Rahmen erschien. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen zog dieser Harry an seinem Ohr aus dem Schrank bis ins Wohnzimmer. Dort stand Dudley mit einem Feuerwehrauto in der Hand und weinte. Vernon schrie Harry an. „DU HAST SEIN AUTO KAPUTT GEMACHT! WAS HABE ICH DIR GESAGT? DU SOLLST DUDDYS SPIELSACHEN NICHT ANFASSEN!!" Vernon schlug Harry mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht und Harry fiel zu Boden. Er weinte immer stärker. „DU HAST KEIN SPIELZEUG VERDIENT! DU FREAK!!" Vernon versetzte Harry einen Tritt mit seinem Fuß. „HÖR ENDLICH AUF ZU WEINEN SONST GIBT ES SCHLÄGE!" Sofort hörte Harry auf zu weinen. Doch Vernon schlug ihn trotzdem. Mehrere Male. Nach einem letzten Tritt zog er Harry in seinen Schrank und schloss ihn ein. Dann wurde Harry endlich durch die Ohnmacht von seinen Schmerzen erlöst._

Harry öffnete seine Augen und merkte, dass er auf dem Boden lag. Er setzte sich auf und sah Professor Dumbledore neben ihm stehen. Dieser war total bleich von dem, was er grade gesehen hatte. Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass die Dursleys nicht die Freundlichsten waren und Harry nicht unbedingt fair behandelt hatten. Er hatte auch schon öfters gehört, dass Harry behauptete, von ihnen geschlagen worden zu sein. Doch der weise Dumbledore hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so schlimm gewesen war. Harry war mittlerweile aufgestanden und hatte schon eine Hand an der Türklinke. „Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, dass es so schrecklich war. Bitte, warte doch." Harry jedoch verließ das Büro von Professor Dumbledore ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ginny war besorgt. Seit dem Mittagessen hatte sie Harry nicht mehr gesehen, obwohl er ihr beim Essen versprochen hatte, sich mit ihr direkt nach dem Unterricht im Gemeinschaftsraum zu treffen. Sie wartete nun im Gemeinschaftsraum, seitdem sie frei hatte, doch Harry war bisher nicht gekommen. Langsam war es Zeit fürs Abendessen und ihr war Hunger größer als ihre Sorgen. Sie ging zum Abendessen, in der Hoffnung, dass Harry dort auftauchen würde oder dass Ron und Hermine wusste, wo Harry war. In der Großen Halle angekommen setzte sie sich zu Ron und Hermine. „Sagt mal, habt ihr beiden Harry heute Nachmittag irgendwo gesehen?" Hermine schaute Ginny erstaunt an. „Wir dachten, er ist mit dir unterwegs." Ginny wurde blass, doch genau in diesem Moment betrat Harry die Große Halle. Sein Blick wanderte kurz zu Professor Dumbledore, der ihn besorgt ansah, bevor er zu Ginny hinüber ging und sich zu ihr setzte. Ginny starrte ihn wütend an. „Wo warst du? Wir wollten uns treffen und du kommst einfach nicht! Was denkst du dir eigentlich, ich habe mir tierische Sorgen ge- - -" Plötzlich sah sie, wie blass und schwach er aussah. Er schaute sie entschuldigend an, ergriff ihre Hand und fing mit der anderen an, sich Essen auf den Teller zu schaufeln. Ginny wollte wissen, was los war, doch Harry sah nicht so aus, als würde er ihr erzählen, was los war. Also beließ sie es dabei und begann wieder, weiter zu essen.

Als Harry und Ginny mit dem Essen fertig waren, gingen sie Hand in Hand zum Ausgang der Großen Halle. Dort trafen sie auf Draco Malfoy. Harry war verwundert, dass dieser alleine war. Seitdem er Draco das erste Mal getroffen hatte, war dieser nie alleine gewesen. Außerdem fiel Harry auf, dass Draco wie auch beim Willkommensfest besonders blass war. Das Seltsamste war jedoch, dass Draco wortlos, ohne einen abfälligen Kommentar zu machen, an Harry und Ginny vorbei die Große Halle verließ. Harry sah Ginny fragend an. Draco verhielt sich äußerst ungewöhnlich und Harry entschloss sich, ihn ein wenig im Auge zu behalten. Schließlich war Dracos Vater ein Todesser und vielleicht war Draco auch schon auf dem Weg, einer zu werden.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Habt ihr einen Rechtschreibfehler gefunden? Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ihr gewinnt ein imaginäres Auto oder Eis (wie ihr wollt)! Und das Beste daran: Ihr dürft ihn behalten!! Oder ihn mir zurückgeben. Wieder wie ihr wollt.

Ach und bitte lasst mir doch noch ein (kurzes - oder besser noch, ein langes!) Review da. Das gibt mir das Gefühl, dass nicht alle Menschen dieser Welt meine Schreibfähigkeiten grausam finden (so wie einst meine Deutschlehrer(innen))! Bitte :) Danke!!

Leider fängt jetzt der Uni-Stress wieder an. Das grenzt meine Zeit zum Schreiben leider noch weiter ein. Ich hoffe, ich schaffe es trotzdem, jede Woche mindestens ein Kapitel fertig zu stellen. Wenn nicht, verzeiht mir bitte. Ich gebe mein Bestes.


	9. Kapitel 9

Heyho!! Endlich habe ich es mal wieder geschafft ein Kapitel hochzuladen!

Leider hat die Uni mich total mit Arbeit zugestapelt. Jeden Tag erst um 7 Uhr zu Hause, dann noch Versuchsprotokolle schreiben. Da bleibt wenig Zeit für meine Hobbys :(. Außerdem habe ich zwischendurch noch an der Idee für eine andere Story gearbeitet. Ich hoffe allerdings, dass sich der Stress ab sofort endlich wieder ein bisschen normalisiert, wenigstens für den nächsten Monat...dann kommen die nächsten Klausuren.

Genug geredet, jetzt aber endlich zum üblichen:

Mir gehört nichts und so weiter bla bla bla alles Rowlings usw!

Außerdem: Vielen Dank für die Reviews an **Saralos**, **Roya89** und **Ilunagirl**! Schön zu hören, dass euch meine Geschichte gefällt :)

Und nun...Bühne frei für Kapitel 9. Viel Spaß damit.

Kapitel 9

Am nächsten Morgen warteten Harry und Ron nach dem Aufstehen im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Ginny und Hermine, als Professor McGonagall auf die beiden zukam. „Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore erwartet sie beide und Miss Weasley und Miss Granger so bald wie möglich in seinem Büro. Ich gehe die Damen schnell holen." Bevor Harry und Ron Fragen stellen konnten war sie schon die Treppe in Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle hoch verschwunden. Einige Minuten später kam sie dann mit Ginny und Hermine wieder hinunter. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung unter Professor McGonagalls strengem Blick folgten die Vier der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin eilig zum Büro von Professor Dumbledore. Ein fragender und ängstlicher Blick war in Ginnys Gesicht geschrieben und Harry wollte sie beruhigen, doch er konnte nicht. Er hatte auch Angst vor dem, was sie beim Schulleiter erwartete, denn nach Professor McGonagalls mitleidigem Gesichtsausdruck hielt Professor Dumbledore schlechte Nachrichten für sie bereit. Ohne dass Harry es gemerkt hatte waren sie schon am Eingang zum Büro des Schulleiters. Professor McGonagall gab dem Gargoyle das Passwort und verabschiedete sich von ihren Schülern. Die Vier betraten das Büro von Professor Dumbledore, welcher scheinbar schon auf sie gewartet hatte. Professor Dumbledore setzte ein sehr ernstes Gesicht auf und Harrys Angst wurde größer. Dies schien auch bei Ginny der Fall zu sein, denn sie war sehr bleich geworden und drückte seine Hand nun mit aller Kraft. Auch Ron und Hermine sahen nicht gut aus, besonders Hermines Gesicht war blass und sie klammerte sich an Rons Arm. Endlich brach Professor Dumbledore die bedrückende Stille, die entstanden war.„Es tut mir Leid aber ich muss Euch eine schlechte Nachricht überbringen. Euer Bruder Percy ist tot." Hermine atmete laut ein und Ginny und Ron wurden weiß wie Kreide. Ginny fing an, zu weinen und Harry nahm sie in den Arm. Er war geschockt, doch seine Neugier siegte zunächst über seine Trauer und er hakte nach. „Was ist denn passiert?" „Percy Weasley stand in den letzten Tagen unter dem Imperius. Wir sind uns nicht sicher, aber wir vermuten, dass er fähig war, den Imperius zu brechen und deshalb von einem Todesser ermordet wurde." Ginnys Knie drohten nachzugeben und Harry geleitete sie schnell hinüber zu einem Stuhl. Ron starrte Professor Dumbledore ausdruckslos an. Es schien so, als ob er keinen vollständigen Satz mehr sprechen konnte. „Er ist- - Er ist- - tot?" „Es tut mir Leid, Mr. Weasley. Ich denke sie und ihre Schwester sind heute vom Unterricht befreit."

Ron verließ das Büro von Professor Dumbledore fluchtartig. Hermine schaute Harry kurz entschuldigend an und hastete ihm dann hinterher. Harry verabschiedete sich höflich von Professor Dumbledore und stütze Ginny, bis sie beide im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren. Dieser war vollkommen leer, da die restlichen Schüler alle schon beim Frühstück waren und Harry führte Ginny zu einem Sofa, damit sie sich hinsetzten konnte. Doch Ginny klammerte sich an ihn und wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Er küsste sie. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss jetzt zum Unterricht." Er merkte, dass sie stark zitterte und küsste sie noch mal. „Nach dem Unterricht bin ich sofort wieder bei dir. Versprochen." Er wischte ihre Tränen mit seinen Daumen weg und küsste sie ein letzte mal, ehe er hoch in seinen Schlafsaal ging, seine Sachen für den Unterricht holte und zu Verwandlung hastete, in der Hoffnung, dass McGonagall verstehen würde warun er zu spät kam.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermine hingegen hatte keine Absicht, jetzt zum Unterricht zu gehen. Ron war sehr aufgebracht und sie würde ihn in seinem Zustand nicht alleine lassen. Doch zunächst musste sie ihn finden. Sie war ihm zwar unmittelbar gefolgt, doch er hatte durch seine langen Beine einen enormen Vorteil und sie hatte ihn schnell aus den Augen verloren. Hermine irrte nun durch das Schloss, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Ron.

Sie fand Ron schließlich am großen See. Er sah sehr wütend aus und Hermine näherte sich ihm vorsichtig, denn sie befürchtete, dass er anfing herum zu schreien und sie wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Doch Ron blickte Hermine nur an und sie merkte, dass sie sich geirrt hatte. In seinen Augen stand keine Wut sondern nur pure Trauer. Sie schloss die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen und zog Ron in ihre Arme. Dieser kämpfte noch einige Zeit gegen seine Gefühle an, bevor seine Knie nachgaben und er drohte, hinzufallen. Hermine konnte sein Gewicht jedoch halten und drückte ihren Freund weiterhin fest an sich. Seine Tränen ließ Ron nun ungehindert sein Gesicht hinab laufen und sie fing an, mit tröstenden Worten auf ihn einzureden. Nach einiger Zeit fasste sich Ron wieder und löste sich von ihr. „Danke." Er küsste sie mit aller Leidenschaft, die er in diesem Augenblick aufbringen konnte.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Direkt nach dem morgendlichen Unterricht hastete Harry wieder zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry machte sich Sorgen, jedoch nicht nur um Ginny. Hermine hatte den ganzen Unterricht am Morgen gefehlt und wenn Hermine nicht zum Unterricht kam, dann musste Ron wirklich aufgebracht sein. Als er im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam waren jedoch weder Ginny noch Ron und Hermine anwesend. Harry hastete in seinen Schlafsaal und holte die Karte des Rumtreibers aus seinem Versteck. Er scannte die Karte. Ron und Hermine fand er schnell, die beiden waren am See. Nach Ginny musste er jedoch suchen etwas länger suchen, ehe er sie auf der Karte fand. Sie befand sich auf dem Astronomieturm. Sofort löschte Harry die Karte, legte sie zurück und hastete zum Astronomieturm.

Als Harry am Astronomieturm angekommen war, musste er erst einmal verschnaufen. Plötzlich merkte er, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er zu Ginny sagen konnte. Doch sie war immer für ihn da gewesen und jetzt war er an der Reihe. Er kletterte die letzten Sprossen hoch aufs Dach. Dort stand Ginny an der Kante des Turmes und starrte ins Nichts. Harry ging einige Schritte auf sie zu und als sie ihn bemerkte, drehte sie sich um. Ihre Augen waren blutunterlaufen. Harry schloss die letzten Meter zwischen ihnen und zog Ginny in eine feste Umarmung. Ginny grub ihren Kopf in seine Schulter und weinte um ihren toten Bruder. Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens hob Ginny ihren Kopf leicht an. „Auch wenn er uns verraten hat, war er immer noch mein Bruder." Harry wusste nicht, was er daraufhin sagen sollte und schwieg weiterhin. „Er muss seine Fehler eingesehen haben. Sonst hätte er sich nicht aus dem Imperius lösen können." „Er war ein guter Mensch. Er hatte ein gutes Herz. Deshalb konnte er die schwarze Magie brechen." Ginny weinte noch einige Minuten in Harrys Schulter, ehe er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte und sich langsam von ihr löste. Harry wischte ihr einige Tränen aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie zärtlich. „Komm Ginny, wir müssen zum Mittagessen. Du hast bestimmt schon Hunger."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Zwei Tage später saß Harry mit Ginny am Gryffindortisch und aß zu Mittag. Die letzten beiden Tage war die Stimmung bei Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine sehr bedrückt gewesen, doch mittlerweile hatten sowohl Ginny als auch Ron den Tod ihres Bruders so gut wie zu diesem Zeitpunkt möglich verarbeitet und der Alltag zog langsam wieder in die Leben der vier Jugendlichen ein. Harry war jedoch aufgeregt, denn nach dem Mittagessen sollte Professor McGonagall anfangen, ihn in der Animagusverwandlung zu unterrichten. Sorgen machten sich bei ihm breit. Was wäre, wenn er zu keiner Verwandlung fähig wäre? Doch Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore hielten ihn für fähig.

Der Zusatzunterricht in den letzten beiden Tagen war ereignislos gewesen. Harry hatte jeweils seine erste Stunde Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall und Zauberkunst bei Professor Flitwick gehabt. Bei beiden Professoren hatte er jedoch nur alten Unterrichtsstoff auf ZAG-Niveau wiederholt und angefangen, die UTZ-Zauber im jeweiligen Fach zu lernen. Auch der normale Unterricht war für Harry in den ersten Schultagen eher langweilig gewesen. Die meisten Zauber, die die Professoren ihnen beibrachten, beherrschte Harry bereits nach wenigen Versuchen, obwohl er mit Hilfe seiner Zauberstabatrappe alle Zauber stablos ausführte. Der einzige ungewöhnliche Unterricht war Zaubertränke gewesen.

_Flashback_

_Schlecht gelaunt betrat Harry mit Hermine in seinen letzten Stunden vor dem Mittagessen den Klassenraum von Professor Snape in den Kerkern. Ron hatte es nicht in den UTZ-Kurs in Zaubertränke geschafft. Harry setzte sich neben Hermine und schaute sich im Kerker um. Nur wenige Schüler hatten ein 'O' im Zaubertränke-ZAG geschafft. Zu Harry Erstaunen, der einen Kurs fast ausschließlich mit Slytherins erwartet hatte, hatten es mit Draco und Blaise nur zwei von ihnen geschafft. Harry war verwirrt, doch in diesem Moment betrat Professor Snape den Kerker, wie immer in schwarz gekleidet, den Raum und setzte eines seiner fiesen Grinsen auf. „Guten Morgen, Schüler. Herzlich Willkommen zum UTZ-Kurz Zaubertränke. Nur wenige haben es so weit geschafft! Einige haben mich in den ZAG-Prüfungen überrascht.-" Professor Snapes Blick ging zu Harry hinüber und der Professor verzog sein Gesicht zu einem beinahe freundlichen Lächeln. Harry fiel fast vom Stuhl. Eher würde die Hölle zufrieren, als dass Professor Snape ihn loben würde!_

_Flashback Ende_

Ginny stieß Harry an. „Was ist los?" „Nichts, ich hab nur an Zaubertränke gedacht. Ich glaube nicht, dass Snape ohne Grund so freundlich ist. Er führt bestimmt etwas im Schilde." Hermine blickte von ihrem Essen auf. „Meinst du nicht, dass du ein wenig paranoid geworden bist? Zuerst Malfoy und jetzt auch noch Snape?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine wollte nicht daran glauben, dass Malfoy möglicherweise schon im Kontakt und vielleicht sogar schon in den Diensten Voldemorts stand. Harry hatte jedoch keine Lust, mit ihr zu diskutieren, und ignorierte ihre Ausführungen darüber, dass sich Menschen wie Malfoy oder Snape ändern würden. Harry glaubte nicht daran. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Harry?" „Tut mir Leid Hermine, ich war bei meinen Gedanken wo anders." Er guckte auf seine Uhr. „Wir sollten jetzt zum Unterricht gehen. Du willst doch nicht zu spät kommen, oder Hermine?" Da hatte Harry einen Nerv von Hermine getroffen und diese sprang sofort auf und zog Ron, der noch am Essen war, hinter sich aus der großen Halle heraus. Ginny war jedoch sitzen geblieben und blickte Harry kurz amüsiert an, bevor sie wieder ernst wurde. „Du weißt, dass sie Recht haben könnte?" Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf vor Resignation. „Ja, aber es wird nicht schaden, ein Auge auf beide zu werfen. Sicher ist sicher." Er stand auf und gab Ginny einen Kuss. „Jetzt muss ich aber wirklich los, sonst wird Professor McGonagall noch wütend und zieht mir Punkte ab."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Professor McGonagall wartete bereits auf Harry, als dieser ihr Büro nach kurzem Anklopfen betrat. „Guten Tag, Harry. Setzen Sie sich." Harry setzte sich auf den angewiesenen Stuhl, während Professor McGonagall fort fuhr. „Sie sind heute hier, damit wir herausfinden können, ob sie zu einer Animagusverwandlung fähig sind. Am besten erkläre ich ihnen zunächst, wie wir vorgehen werden." Harry rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum. Er wollte direkt anfangen und wurde ungeduldig. Professor McGonagall lächelte ihn jedoch aufmunternd an, als könnte sie Gedanken lesen. „Ich werde heute zunächst einen Zauber auf Sie ausführen. Dieser wird mir Ihre Animagusform verraten, sofern Sie eine besitzen. Wenn dies der Fall ist, werden wir zunächst gründliche Recherche über dieses Tier anstellen, bevor sie mit der Verwandlung beginnen werden." Harry nickte nur mit dem Kopf, Angst davor, was jetzt kommen würde. Professor McGonagall erhob sich und Harry tat es ihr gleich. Beide stellten sich in den freien Raum im Büro und Professor McGonagall starrte Harry eindringlich an. „Sind sie bereit?" Erneut nickte Harry nur. Professor McGonagall zog ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Harry und murmelte eine lange und scheinbar sehr komplizierte Zauberformel. Danach richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf ein Stück Pergament und nach kurzer Zeit breitete sich auf dem Pergament Tinte aus. Professor McGonagall fing an zu lesen, und nach kurzer Zeit zog sie geräuschvoll Luft ein. „Da- Da- Das kann nicht sein. Warten Sie hier, Potter!" Harry war wie gelähmt, als Professor McGonagall mitsamt dem Pergament aus ihrem Büro stürmte. Was war geschehen? Er hoffte, es war nichts schlimmes. War er vielleicht doch kein Animagus?

In Harrys Kopf spielten sich einige Horrorszenarien ab bis Professor McGonagall einige Minuten später wieder ihr Büro betrat. Harry bemerkte sofort, dass sie sehr besorgt aussah. Nun war er neugierig und wollte wissen, was geschehen war. „Was ist los, Professor? Bin ich kein Animagus?" Professor McGonagall lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Doch, doch, Harry. Seien Sie beruhigt, es ist nicht Schlimmes. Ich kann Ihnen allerdings nichts genaueres sagen. Kommen Sie nächste Woche wieder, und ich werden Ihnen erklären, was los ist." Harry war mit dieser Antwort nicht annähernd zufrieden. Doch der Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht seiner Professorin sagte ihm, dass das Gespräch beendet war.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Zum Abschluss der Woche hatte Harry Freitag Nachmittag Duellunterricht bei Professor Tugwood. Harry wusste jedoch schon bevor er das Büro von Professor Tugwood erreicht hatte, dass die Stunde sehr lustig werden würde. Er hatte seiner Professorin schon in der ersten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gezeigt, dass er schon ganz genau wusste, wer sie wirklich war.

_Flashback_

_Harry redete mit Ron, als Professor Tugwood den Raum betrat. Sofort verstummten alle Gespräche und Professor Tugwood erklärte der Klasse die Ziele ihres Unterrichts bis zum Ende des Jahres. „Habt ihr noch Fragen?" Zum Erstaunen der Klasse hob Harry seine Hand. „Ja, Mr. Potter?" „Können Sie mir sagen, was ein Metamorphmagus ist?" Hermine drehte ihren Kopf so ruckartig, das es laut knackte und flüsterte zu Harry: „Das weißt du doch! Tonks ist doch einer." Harry verzog keine Miene und blickte die geschockte Professorin an. Professor Tugwood fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder. „Es tut mir Leid Mr. Potter, aber das steht nicht auf dem Lehrplan. Das müssen sie schon in der Bibliothek nachschlagen."_

_Flashback Ende_

Pünktlich betrat Harry das Büro von Professor Tugwood. „Hi Tonks!" Tonks drehte sich um, schien jedoch nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sein. „Hey Harry, wie geht's? Die erste Woche gut überstanden?" Harry war von der fehlenden Reaktion von Tonks enttäuscht. Scheinbar hatte sie erwartet, dass er ihr Geheimnis schnell herausfinden würde. Nun ging leider der ganze Spaß verloren. „Ja, danke." Sie deutete ihm, sich zu setzten, ehe sie neugierig fort fuhr. „Woran hast du mich erkannt? Ich konnte mich selbst im Spiegel nicht wiedererkennen." Harry grinste zufrieden. Tonks Tarnung war tatsächlich beinahe perfekt gewesen. „Ich weiß nicht genau, woher ich es wusste. Deine Gesichtszüge kamen mir bekannt vor. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und bin schließlich auf dich gekommen." „Nun gut. Jetzt müssen wir aber endlich mit dem Unterricht anfangen."

In der folgenden Zeit erklärte sie ihm genau, wie das Training mit ihr ablaufen würde. Zunächst würde er jeden Tag früher aufstehen, um vor dem Frühstück um den See laufen gehen zu können. Darüber hinaus würde Tonks jede Woche mit ihm an seinen Duelltechniken üben und mit voranschreitender Zeit des Schuljahres auch noch einige Techniken aus dem restlichen Extraunterricht in die Duelle einfließen lassen. „Wenn du ein Duell gewinnen willst, musst du nicht nur schnell und ausdauernd sein. Du musst auch alle Tricks beherrschen. Dazu gehören auch Verwandlungen oder Leglimentik im Duell. Nur ein Zauberer, der alle Tricks beherrscht, kann Voldemort im Duell besiegen." Dies klang für Harry sehr logisch. Voldemort würde auch auf hinterhältige Tricks zurückgreifen, um ihn zu töten. Er musste auf alles vorbereitet sein. Doch er würde bereit sein, wenn die Zeit kam. Da war er sich sicher.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Genau eine Woche nach seiner letzten Stunde mit ihm saß Harry wieder Professor Dumbledore in dessen Büro gegenüber. „Es tut mir Leid, Harry, was letzte Woche passiert ist. Und was mir noch viel mehr Leid tut, ist, was dir bei den Dursleys widerfahren ist. Doch je größer die Entscheidung ist, die man treffen muss, desto größer ist auch der Fehler, den man machen kann." Professor Dumbledore starrte Harry über die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille hinaus an. Sein Blick flehte nach Vergebung und Harry erinnerte sich, dass der Mann ihn zwar für seine Zwecke missbraucht hatte, doch dass er immer versucht hatte, Harry zu schützen und ihn vor Voldemort zu retten. „Ich vergebe ihnen, Professor, doch nur mit größtem Widerwillen. Ich denke, Sie haben mittlerweile begriffen, dass sie mit mir nicht spielen können wie ein kleines Kind mit seiner Puppe." Professor Dumbledore nickte leicht. „Es gibt da noch etwas, was ich dir erzählen muss. Du musst mir vorher jedoch versprechen, dass du diese Informationen unter keinen Umständen an irgendeinen Weasley weiter gibst und möglichst auch an niemand anderes." Harry wunderte sich, denn Professor Dumbledore hatte sonst nie von ihm verlangt, seinen Freunden Informationen vorzuenthalten. Doch sein Professor schien seine Gründe zu haben. Schweren Herzens stimmte er zu. „Okay, ich verspreche es. Worum geht es?" Professor Dumbledore schwieg kurz. „Es geht um Mr. Weasley. Er ist gefeuert worden. Ich vermute wegen Percy." Wie Professor Dumbledore es vorhergesehen hatte, entglitten Harry alle Gesichtszüge. „Mr. Weasley gefeuert? Wegen Percy?" „Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Es scheint so, als wollte der Minister die schlechte Politik wegen dem Tod eines Ministeriumarbeiters abwenden und dachte wohl, dass er durch die Entlassung von Mr. Weasley die Neuigkeit über Percys Tod schöner reden kann. 'Ein Ministeriumsarbeiter ist tot, doch sein Vater wird keine Gefahr darstellen. Darum habe ich mich persönlich gekümmert.'" Harry war nach wie vor geschockt und dachte kurz nach. „Professor, ich würde gerne den Fuchsbau wieder aufbauen. Als Geschenk für Weihnachten." Nun war es Professor Dumbledores Zeitpunkt, um geschockt zu sein. Er wusste, dass Harry viel für die Weasleys tun würde. Der Neubau würde sehr teuer werden. Doch Harry sah sehr entschlossen aus. „Okay Harry. Ich denke du bist dir bewusst, dass das sehr teuer wird?" „Natürlich Professor. Doch ich habe genug Geld. Und für wen soll ich es sonst ausgeben, wenn nicht für die Weasleys?" „Nun gut Harry, ich werde alles in Auftrag geben. Weihnachten wird es fertig sein. Doch Molly und Arthur dazu zu bringen, das neue Haus anzunehmen, musst du selber schaffen." Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte sich bei diesem Gedanken auf den Mund des Schulleiters. Den Weasleys etwas zu schenken war beinahe unmöglich. „Keine Sorge, Professor, ich habe da schon eine Idee."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ich weiß, es ist nicht allzu lang. Aber mehr hab ich einfach nicht geschafft. Lasst mir trotzdem bitte noch ein Review da und verzeiht mir die lange Wartezeit. Danke :)


	10. Kapitel 10

Heyho!! Da bin ich wieder! Und dieses Mal habe ich auch nur knapp eine Woche gebraucht ;)

Wow! Kapitel 10 und knapp 35.000 Worte sind geschafft. Ich denke, da habe ich mir einen eigenen persönlichen Schulterklopfer verdient ;) Ich hoffe ihr seht das auch so und euch gefällt das, was ich hier manchmal von mir gebe.

Wieder einmal bedanke ich mich bei **Roya**, **Arthus**, **elbarto**, **Asrael- Engel des Todes** und **tung**! Mein besonderer Dank geht dieses Mal an alle, die mehr als nur einmal gereviewt haben und ständig an meiner Geschichte dran bleiben. Die Reviews motivieren einfach ungemein und wenn ich mehr schreibe kann das nur besser für die Zahl der Updates sein!

Nun noch einige Anmerkungen:

Ich habe Momentan das Gefühl, ich bin an einem Loch angekommen, in der in der Story nicht allzu viel passiert. Besonders beim Kapitel 9 hatte ich einige Probleme. Mir kam mein eigener Text langweilig und ereignislos vor und deshalb war ich sehr unmotiviert, weiter zu schreiben. Eure Meinung dazu zu hören fände ich suuuuper ;) ! Meint ihr, ich halte mich zu viel mit unwichtigen Sachen auf?

Warum mache ich Harry nicht zu einem Erben der vier Gründer oder Merlins?

Ich finde, man kann es auch übertreiben. Außerdem muss ich ja nicht das schreiben, was so viele andere auch schon geschrieben haben ;) Ich denke es ist ziemlich überflüssig, da Harry so schon stark genug ist. Ich hoffe, ich habe es mit der Animagusform nicht allzu sehr übertrieben. Ich hatte einige gute Ideen und konnte mich nur schwer für diese entscheiden. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Schreibt doch einfach, ob ja oder nein. ;)

Zu Pettigrew:

Ich habe ihn getötet (bzw ihn sich töten lassen), weil ich denke, dass er genau so gehandelt hätte. Für Voldemort hatte er versagt, er hätte nicht mehr zurückkommen können. Voldemort hätte ihn nur gefoltert und getötet. Und auch das Ministerium war nur an seinem Wissen interessiert. Danach hätte er lebenslang in Askaban gesessen oder wäre vielleicht sogar von einem Dementor geküsst worden. Kein Leben, dass sich eine feige Ratte so vorstellt. Wurmschwanz hat sich immer für die Gewinner entschieden. Doch für ihn gab es keine Gewinnerseite mehr. Deshalb hat er sich selbst umgebracht, um sich selbst Qualen zu ersparen und vielleicht auch noch, um seine Geheimnisse zu schützen und mit ins Grab zu nehmen. Ich denke dies war ein 'Sieg' für ihn. Er ist und bleibt für mich ein totaler Feigling und ich denke so hat er auch gehandelt. Oder nicht?

Ihr habt das Gefühl ich konzentriere mich zu sehr auf Harry?

Das ist meine Absicht, doch auch Ginny, Ron, Hermine, Neville und Luna werden noch einige Hilfe bekommen. Ich werde sie jedoch nicht allzu mächtig machen, da das ganze dadurch unglaubwürdig wird. Denke ich zumindest. Wenn ihr da anders denkt, teilt mir eure Meinung bitte mit!

So, das wollte ich loswerden. Ich habe zwar jetzt das Gefühl, viel zu viel um Rückmeldung gebettelt zu haben, aber Reviews sind einfach toll. Je mehr Rückmeldung, desto besser! :)

Meine neuesten Ideen bleiben noch ein Geheimnis. Zumindest bis ich anfange, hochzuladen ;). Falls ich jemals dazu komme...

Seit Kapitel 9 habe ich keine Lizenzen gekauft. Mir gehört immer noch nichts, aber JKR alles. Und ich denke, das wird sich in meinem Leben auch nie ändern.

So, jetzt habe ich aber genug gefaselt. Los gehts!

Kapitel 10

Das Training mit Professor Dumbledore verlief diesen Nachmittag nicht sehr gut. Die ganze Zeit war Harry durch andere Gedanken abgelenkt. Obwohl Professor Dumbledore ein geduldiger Mensch war, riss ihm nach einiger Zeit sein Geduldsfaden. „Jetzt konzentriere dich doch mal, Harry! Du strengst dich gar nicht richtig an!" Entmutigt ließ Harry die Schultern hängen. „Was beschäftigt dich so sehr, dass du dich nicht auf unseren Unterricht konzentrieren kannst? Arthurs Entlassung?" Harry musterte Professor Dumbledore eindringlich und stellte fest, dass seine Besorgnis nicht gespielt war. Er seufzte. „Es ist wegen meinen Animagusstunden. Professor McGonagall wollte mir meine Form nicht verraten, aber ich halte es nicht mehr aus, zu warten. Es ging mir schon das ganze Wochenende nicht aus dem Kopf." Tatsächlich hatte er Ginny solange mit diesem Thema genervt, bis sie ihn mit einem Zauber zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. Professor Dumbledores Augen blitzen kurz auf. Es schien so, als wusste er etwas, was Harry nicht wusste. Dies überraschte Harry jedoch nicht. Er hatte schon vermutet, dass Professor McGonagall direkt zu Professor Dumbledore geeilt war, als sie fluchtartig ihr Büro verlassen hatte. „Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich den Unterricht an dieser Stelle beende. Aber ich erwarte von dir, dass du bis zur nächsten Woche Kapitel 6 aus meinem Buch beherrschst. Dann können wir nächste Stunde dort fortfahren."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Die folgenden Tage bis zum nächsten Animagusunterricht verbrachte Harry wie in Trance. Immer und immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken um seine Animagusform.

Als die so sehnsüchtig erwartete Stunde endlich gekommen war, war Harry viel zu früh an Professor McGonagalls Büro. Ein Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter, als er das Büro von seiner Professorin betrat. Er blickte sich kurz im Büro um. In diesem saßen Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall mit einer Tasse Tee am Schreibtisch und unterhielten sich gemütlich. Harry räusperte sich kurz und beide drehten sich erschrocken um. Professor Dumbledore erholte sich am schnellsten und ergriff das Wort. „Schön das du endlich da bist." Harry wollte etwas entgegnen, doch ein kribbelndes Gefühl schoss durch seine Adern. Er blickte kurz auf die Schulter des Schulleiters. „Guten Tag, Professor. Nett von ihnen, dass sie Fawkes mitgebracht haben." Erstaunt und beeindruckt schaute Professor Dumbledore ihn an. Einen ungesagten und stablosen Zauber Harrys später wurde der Phönix auf Professor Dumbledores Schulter sichtbar. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sich Phönixe unsichtbar machen können." „Das können sie nicht, Harry. Ich habe ihn unsichtbar gezaubert, doch vor dir kann man scheinbar nichts mehr verstecken."

Erst ein Räuspern erinnerte Harry und Professor Dumbledore wieder daran, dass Professor McGonagall noch anwesend war. „Albus, ich denke es ist an der Zeit, Harry aufzuklären." „Nun gut, Harry. Deine Animagusform ist ein Smaragdphönix." Harry war geschockt. „Ein was?" „Ein Smaragdphönix, Harry. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich selber nicht genau weiß, was das ist. Ich habe in den letzten Tagen ein wenig recherchiert und festgestellt, dass der letzte Smaragdphönix vor über 2000 Jahren gesichtet worden ist. Außerdem bist du der erste Zauberer, dessen magischer Kern groß genug ist, dass er sich in ein magisches Tier verwandeln kannst." Vollkommen überwältigt starrte Harry seinen Schulleiter an. Er klappte einige Male seinen Mund auf und wieder zu, doch er brachte keinen Ton hervor. Seine Animagusform sollte ein Phönix sein? Er konnte es nicht fassen. „Das Problem an deiner Animagusform ist, dass sie so unbekannt ist. Normalerweise studiert man das Tier, in das man sich verwandeln wird, eingehend, bis man es genau kennt, ehe man sich verwandelt. Bei einem Smaragdphönix wird sich dies allerdings als sehr schwierig darstellen. Das einzige, was ich tun kann, ist dir Fawkes und alle Bücher unserer Schule, auch die aus der verbotenen Abteilung, zur Verfügung zu stellen. Zudem werde ich auch ein wenig auf eigene Hand recherchieren. Professor McGonagall wird dich die ganze Zeit so gut wie möglich unterstützen und dir später bei der Verwandlung assistieren und dir Tipps geben."

Den Rest des Nachmittags unterhielt Harry sich mit Fawkes, der ihm alles erzählte, was Harry für die Verwandlung über Phönixe allgemein wissen musste und zudem alles, was er über Smaragdphönixe wusste. Dies war allerdings nicht sehr viel. Er hatte selbst nie einen getroffen und immer nur in Geschichten über diese Art von Phönixen gehört. Es schien so, als wäre Harrys Phönixform vollkommen einzigartig.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Nach dem Abendessen wäre Harry am liebsten sofort in die Bibliothek gegangen, um in der verbotenen Abteilung nach Büchern zu suchen, in denen der Smaragdphönix beschrieben oder wenigstens erwähnt war. Zu seiner Enttäuschung war an diesem Tag nach dem Mittagessen jedoch das erste Treffen der neuen, 'offiziellen' DA und als Anführer musste er da Wohl oder Übel hingehen.

Als er den Klassenraum, den Professor Dumbledore ihm zur Verfügung stellte, erreicht hatte, sah er sich erstmal um, genauso wie Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna, die ihm unmittelbar nach dem Abendessen sofort zu diesem Raum gefolgt waren. Die Schränke des Klassenzimmers waren alle mit nützlichen Gegenständen wie zum Beispiel Kissen gefüllt. Mit einem Schwenk seiner Zauberstabatrappe verschwanden sämtliche Tische aus dem Raum und mit einem weiteren Schwenk verwandelten sich alle Stühle im Raum in gemütliche Sessel. Langsam aber sicher kamen immer mehr Mitschüler in den Raum und er füllte sich schnell. Harry musste den Klassenraum drei Mal magisch vergrößern und noch viele weitere Sessel herbeizaubern, bevor er groß genug war, dass alle Schüler hineinpassten. Harry stand nun alleine vor den anwesenden Schüler und überblickte die Masse kurz. Sofort erschrak Harry. Überraschenderweise waren von allen Vier Häusern Schüler gekommen, sogar einige Slytherins. Leider war einer von ihnen Draco Malfoy. Die restlichen Slytherins schätzte Harry als eher ruhig ein und vermutete, dass sie sich nicht mit Voldemort und den Todessern identifizierten. Geduldig wartete er, bis die Schüler ruhig wurden, bevor er anfing zu sprechen.

„Herzlich Willkommen bei der DA. Wie ich sehe, sind aus allen vier Häusern Mitschüler gekommen. Hier werdet ihr zusätzlich zum Unterricht lernen, euch gegen Todesser und andere dunkle Magier im Duell zu verteidigen. Hat jemand eine Frage?" Sofort schossen beinahe drei-viertel der Hände in die Höhe. „Wenn ihr Fragen stellen wollt was zum Beispiel letztes Jahr im Ministerium passiert ist, dann muss ich euch enttäuschen. Dazu werde ich nichts sagen." Dies zeigte sofort Wirkung. Die meisten der Hände gingen wieder nach unten und einige der Schüler verließen enttäuscht den Raum. Als alle wieder ruhig waren, beantwortete Harry alle Fragen, die gestellt wurden, und erklärte das System der DA. Harry wollte gerade damit anfangen, den ersten Zauber zu erklären, als Draco sich meldete. Genervt nahm Harry ihn dran. „Ich habe nur eine Frage: Warum folgen wir deinen Anweisungen? Wieso macht das kein Lehrer oder ein anderer Schüler, zum Beispiel ich? Wieso folgen wir einem Idioten, anstatt von einem Profi unterrichtet zu werden?" Bevor Harry Draco antworten konnte, war Ginny schon wutentbrannt aufgesprungen. „Du wagst die Frage zu stellen, warum Harry das hier macht? Hast du mit einem Jahr du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt? Hast du mit - - -" Harry hatte sofort erkannt, wohin das Gespräch führte und deshalb unterbrach er Ginny so schnell er konnte. „Wie ich schon gesagt habe: Dies hier ist eine zum Unterricht zusätzliche Veranstaltung. Deshalb werden wir nicht von Lehrern unterrichtet. Außerdem ist sie freiwillig. Es ist keine Verpflichtung hier zu sein. Du kannst einfach gehen, wenn du mich für zu schwach hältst oder dir meine Lehrmethoden nicht gefallen. Wenn du allerdings denkst, du seist für diesen Job besser geeignet als ich, dann duelliere dich mit mir und zeig mir, dass du der Bessere von uns beiden bist." Draco, der nun etwas blass geworden war, wusste, dass er jetzt nicht kneifen konnte, nickte nur zur Zustimmung und ging nach vorne zu Harry. Dort angekommen setzte er direkt wieder seinen üblichen, arroganten Blick auf. „Nur Schock-, Schild- und Entwaffnungszauber. Wer als erstes geschockt wird, hat verloren. Gewinnst du, darfst du bleiben, und, wenn der Rest es wünscht, meinen Posten übernehmen. Gewinne ich, wirst du gehen und nie wieder kommen." Erneut nickte Draco nur. Beide verbeugten sich kurz, bevor sie in Bereitstellung gingen. Ginny zählte runter. „3 – 2 – 1 – Los!"

Harry wusste, dass er dieses Duell mit zusammengebundenen Händen gewinnen könnte. Allerdings wollte er Draco, den er immer noch für einen angehenden Todesser hielt, sein wahres Können nicht offenbaren. Er wartete ab, bis Draco den ersten Angriff startete. „Stupor!" Ein roter Zauber flog langsam auf Harry zu. „Protego" Sein Schild erstrahlte hell und der Zauber wurde ohne Probleme absorbiert. Auch die nächsten Zauber, die Draco auf Harry schoss, wurden absorbiert, ohne dass das Schild nur annähernd in Gefahr kam, zu brechen. Draco merkte, dass er Harrys Schild nicht durchbrechen konnte. Er gab dies auf und fing an, Harry zu beleidigen. „Du Feigling! Versteckst dich hinter deinem lächerlichen Schild. Jetzt komm schon, greif mich an." Als Harry sein Schild fallen ließ, fing Draco siegessicher an zu grinsen. Harry zögerte jedoch keinen Moment. „Stupor!" Der rote Zauber raste mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf Draco zu. Dieser hatte keine Chance, dem Zauber auszuweichen oder ein Schild zu zaubern. Der Zauber traf ihn in der Brust und das nächste Geräusch, das man im vollkommen stillen Raum hören konnte, war das, welches bei Dracos Aufprall auf dem Boden entstand. Nachdem er Dracos Körper mit einem Schwebezauber aus den Raum befördert hatte, blickte er wieder in die Masse der anwesenden Schüler. Diese starrten Harry jedoch nur erstaunt und beeindruckt an. Das Schweigen wurde erst gebrochen, als zunächst wenig und am Ende alle Schüler im Raum über Harrys Können klatschten. Doch Harry dachte sich im Stillen nur 'Wenn die wüssten...'.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Die nächste Woche war beinahe ereignislos, alles normalisierte sich wieder zum normalen Alltag in Hogwarts. Zumindest so normal, wie er für den 'Auserwählten', für Harry Potter sein konnte. Harry hatte, wie von Tonks verlangt, angefangen, jeden Morgen Harry früher aufzustehen, um um den großen See laufen zu gehen. Er merkte Tag für Tag, dass sich seine Ausdauer langsam aber sicher verbesserte. Ginny, Ron und Hermine schlossen sich Harry nach einigen Tagen beim Laufen an, auch wenn sie nie so aushielten wie Harry und meist nach der Hälfte von Harrys Entfernung aufgaben. Hermine begann wieder jedes Mal, wenn Harry, Ron und Ginny nicht arbeiteten, Vorträge über die ZAGs (Ginny) und UTZs (Harry und Ron) zu halten und sie zum lernen zu 'animieren' (auch wenn Ron meist von 'zwingen' sprach). Harry bekam jedoch selten einen dieser Vorträge, da er den Großteil seiner Freizeit, den er nicht mit Ginny zusammen verbrachte, in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek über seine Animagusform recherchierte. Leider hatte er in der kompletten Woche nicht eine einzige Randnotiz über den Smaragdphönix gefunden und allmählich beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass der Zauber bei ihm nicht richtig gewirkt hatte.

Sein Extratraining schaffte Harry ohne Probleme und er lernte dabei viel, was er für den Kampf gegen Voldemort als nützlich einschätzte. Trotzdem er so viel lernen musste, machte ihm der Zusatzunterricht viel Spaß, besonders das Duelltraining mit Tonks.

_Flashback_

_Harry betrat nach kurzem Klopfen das Büro von Tonks für seine nächste Duellstunde. „Expelliarmus" Harry war kurz überrascht, reagierte aber sofort. „Protego!" Noch bevor er Tonks sehen konnte, flog Harry ein Zauberstab an die Hand. Immer noch überrascht sah er sich um. An ihrem Schreibtisch stand Tonks und grinste ihn an. „Sehr gut, Harry. Deine Reaktion ist wirklich beachtlich. Das hätte nicht einmal der große Dumbledore geschafft, diesen Zauber aus dem Hinterhalt zu reflektieren." Harry warf ihr wieder ihren Zauberstab zu. „Ich habe dich jeden Morgen laufen sehen, Harry. Ich bin stolz auf dich, denn nicht viele Zauberer würden sich auf ein solches Training einlassen. Ich denke, wir sollten in der heutigen Stunde deine Duellfähigkeiten testen, damit ich sehen kann, was ich noch am besten mit dir üben sollte."_

_Einige Minuten später standen Tonks und Harry sich in einem leeren Klassenzimmer gegenüber. „Entwaffnung-, Schock- und Schildzauber sind erlaubt. Wer zuerst geschockt wird, hat verloren." Ohne ein weiteres Wort eröffnete Tonks das Duell._

_Eine knappe halbe Stunde später lag Harry zum vierten Mal an diesem Tag geschockt auf dem Boden. Tonks belebte ihn mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs wieder. „Was ist los, Harry? Warum benutzt du deine Fähigkeiten nicht? Professor Dumbledore hat mir erzählt, dass du zu ungesagter Magie fähig bist. Und trotzdem sprichst du die Namen der Zauber aus." Harry schaute Tonks mit großen Augen an. Er wusste nicht, dass sie von seinen Fähigkeiten wusste. Im Nachhinein wäre alles andere natürlich ein Witz gewesen, denn sie sollte ihn ja trainieren. Aber ob sie wirklich vollständig von allem wusste? Auch von seiner stablosen Magie? Wenn nicht, würde er sie dieses Mal mächtig überraschen. „Okay. Jetzt aber Mal richtig."_

_Harry und Tonks verbeugten sich kurz, ehe beide wieder ihre Zauberstäbe zückten. Harry eröffnete schnell das Feuer. „Stupor!" Seine Zauber waren zwar schnell, aber Tonks war gut trainiert und lange nicht so langsam und träge und vor allem lange nicht so überheblich wie Draco. „Protego." Die nächsten Minuten duellierten sich Harry und Tonks mit allem, was sie konnten. Tonks hatte den Vorteil der Erfahrung auf ihrer Seite, während Harry nun auch ungesagte Zauber benutzte. Nach einiger Zeit merkte Harry, dass er langsam müde wurde und dass Tonks deutlich ausdauernder war als er. Er konnte das Duell jedoch nur mit einem Überraschungsmoment gewinnen, denn Tonks wich seinen Zaubern immer geschickt aus. Tonks wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm, aber Harry ging dieses Mal nicht in den Angriff über. „Expelliarmus" Anstatt wie üblich zu blocken oder auszuweichen, blieb Harry diese Mal einfach stehen. Seine Zauberstabatrappe wurde aus seiner Hand gerissen und Tonks fing sie leicht auf. „Nun Harry, das war es dann wohl wieder. Stupor!" Harry lächelte leicht und erzeugte ungesagt und stablos ein Schild, der Tonks Zauber problemlos absorbierte. Die wenigen Sekunden, die Tonks wie erstarrt dastand und ihn geschockt anstarrte, nutze er und lähmte sie._

_Nachdem Harry Tonks wiederbelebt hatte, starrte sie ihn immer noch an. „Professor Dumbledore hat dir wohl nicht ganz alles erzählt, was ich kann." Endlich fing Tonks sich wieder und grinste ihn breit an. „Sehr gut, Harry. Nächstes Mal werden wir dann an den Feinheiten deiner Duelltechnik arbeiten, damit du mich nicht erst überraschen musst, um mich zu besiegen. Und später werden wir das Duell dann auf alle möglichen Zauber und Tricks ausweiten."_

Flashback Ende

Malfoy war im Laufe der Woche immer mehr der alte geworden. Jedes Mal, wenn Harry ihn auf dem Gang traf, machte er wieder einige seiner schneidigen Bemerkungen und versuchte, einen Streit zu provozieren. Harry blieb jedoch immer ruhig, besonders mit der Hilfe von Okklumentik. Wegen seiner Befürchtungen behielt Harry Draco zudem über die Karte des Rumtreibers so oft wie möglich im Auge. Seine Befürchtungen, dass Draco etwas im Schilde führte, bestätigte sich seiner Meinung nach, denn Draco war immer wieder an abgelegenen Orten von Hogwarts zu sehen, an denen er nichts zu suchen hatte. Zudem traf er sich viel zu oft mit Professor Snape. So oft nachsitzen konnte er gar nicht bekommen, besonders nicht bei Professor Snape, dem Slytherin-Hauslehrer, der seine Schüler immer bevorzugte. Eben genau dieser Professor war der zweite Punkt, der Harry beunruhigte. Denn dieser hatte seine Einstellung seit der ersten Stunde nicht verändert und lobte Harry nun durchgängig. Dies störte Harry zwar nicht, besonders weil seine Noten in Zaubertränke nun sehr gut waren, doch es war trotzdem auffällig, dass Professor Snape ihn nach Jahren des Hasses plötzlich vorgab zu mögen. Harry hatte nun allerdings angefangen, immer zu lächeln und sich freundlich zu bedanken, wenn Snape ihn erneut lobte. Wenn Professor Snape mit ihm ein Spiel spielen wollte, dann würde er mitmachen.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Am Samstag dieser Woche war endlich Zeit für die Auswahlspiele für die Quidditch-Hausmannschaften. Harry hatte Katie dazu überreden können, auch eine Auswahl für die Sucher anzusetzen, doch niemand anderes hatte sich gemeldet, um freiwillig gegen Harry als Sucher anzutreten. Als Harry am Morgen der Auswahlspiele mit Ginny die große Halle betrat, wurde er sofort von Katie herüber gewunken. „Hey Harry, setzt dich doch. Und du natürlich auch, Ginny. Das Team sammelt sich hier beim Frühstück, um geschlossen zur Auswahl zu gehen." Harry schaute sie verdutzt an, setzte sich aber auf den freien Platz neben sie. Ginny nahm zu seiner anderen Seite platz. „Aber ich bin doch gar nicht im Team. Außerdem besteht das 'Team' momentan nur aus dir." Katie grinste ihn an. „Du weißt es noch gar nicht? Niemand hat den Mut, gegen dich anzutreten. Du bist der einzige Bewerber für die Position des Suchers, also bist du wieder im Team. Nicht das du dich nicht auch gegen sämtliche Konkurrenz durchgesetzt hättest, aber das spart uns eine Menge Zeit und Arbeit. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Und jetzt sind wir zu zweit, also ein 'Team'." Sie klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte den Rest des Frühstücks, während er selbst ausgiebig frühstückte, auch Ginny zum Essen zu überreden. Denn diese wollte wieder in die Hausmannschaft, dieses Mal jedoch als Jäger und war deswegen total nervös. Harry konnte erkennen, wie auch Hermine versuchte, Ron zum Frühstücken zu überreden. Ron wollte dieses Jahr Woods alten Platz übernnehmen und der Hüter von Gryffindor werden. Harry schätzte Rons Chancen nach allem, was er von ihm gesehen hatte, als nicht schlecht ein. Nachdem auch Ginny endlich etwas gefrühstückt hatte, begaben sich das 'Team', also Harry und Katie, und Ginny hinab zum Quidditchfeld, um dort auf die Bewerber und Zuschauer zu warten. Als das Stadion nach einiger Zeit gut gefüllt war und alle Bewerber anwesend waren, begann Katie mit den Auswahlspielen.

Sehr zu Ginnys Leiden hatte Katie die Auswahl für den neuen Hüter und für die neuen Treiber der für die neuen Jäger vorgezogen. Harry redete ihr die ganze Zeit gut zu, doch Ginny wurde immer nervöser. Als erstes war zunächst die Auswahl der Hüter. Obwohl Ron den ein oder anderen eher einfachen Wurf von Katie durchließ, hielt er dafür einige schwierige Würfe spektakulär und Katie und Harry waren sich schnell einig, dass Ron der neue Hüter werden würde. Danach wurden zwei neue Treiber gesucht. Keine der Bewerber waren annähernd so gut wie Fred und George es einst gewesen waren. Katie und Harry entschieden sich schließlich für die Creevey-Brüder, die zusammen ein passables Team waren, welches mit ein wenig Training gut an die Leistungen der Weasley-Zwillinge anknüpfen können würde. Nach der Auswahl der Treiber war es endlich Zeit für Ginny, ihren Besen zu besteigen. Sofort, als sie sich fest vom Boden abstieß, verflog ihre gesamte Nervosität. Harry konnte sofort erkennen, dass sie ähnlich wie er auch fürs Fliegen geboren war. Sie war mit Abstand die Beste aller potenziellen Jäger und selbst Ron schien von Ginny beeindruckt zu sein. Als zweiten neuen Jäger entschieden sich Katie und Harry für Seamus, der sich im Sommer neben seiner Freude am Fußball nun auch ausführlich dem Quidditch gewidmet hatte.

Es war schon fast Zeit fürs Abendessen, als Katie das neue Quidditchteam verkündete. Ginny krallte sich vollkommen nervös an Harrys Arm fest, als sie gespannt Katie zuhörte. „Erst einmal danke, dass ihr alle zu den Auswahlspielen erschienen seid. Wir haben uns für folgende Spieler entschieden: Als Hüter Ronald Weasley." Ron jubelte sofort laut auf und umarmte Hermine stürmisch. „Als Treiber: Colin und Dennis Creevey." Auch die Creevey Brüder waren aus dem Häuschen und jubelten lautstark. Ginnys Fingernägel bohrten sich mittlerweile ins Harrys Arm. „Als Jäger: Seamus Finnigan und Ginny Weasley." Erleichtert grinste Ginny Harry breit an. Er zog sie in eine feste Umarmung und flüsterte ihr zu: „Du warst wirklich großartig." Danach zog er sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ich hoffe mal, euch gefällts. Ein Review wäre super! Danke! :D


	11. Kapitel 11

Heyho!!

Ich habe es geschafft! Kapitel 11 ist fertig :) Ich muss zugeben diese Kapitel gefällt mir persönlich sehr gut. Und auch wenn ich noch nicht zur alten Länge zurückgefunden habe, bin ich langsam wieder auf einem guten Weg, die Kapitel werden endlich wieder länger.

Vielen Dank für die Reviews von **Roya89**, **elbarto** und **tung**!! Es freut mich, dass ihr Spaß an meiner Geschichte habt.

Trotzdem werde ich Harry nicht zum Erben von einem der Gründer machen. Harry ist schließlich der Sohn von James Potter und Lily Evans, zwei extrem mächtigen Magiern. Durch Sirius Tod konnte er nun endlich diese Kraft abrufen, die schon seit Jahren verborgen in ihm steckt, damit er es dem bösen Onkel Voldi mal so richtig zeigen kann. ;) Ich denke die Erklärung ist besser als irgendeine Vererbung einer Blutlinie durch viele Generationen und Mischungen des Blutes hindurch.

Hier noch der übliche nötige Disclaimer: Habe ich täglich 10000 Worte hochgeladen? Nein? Dann bin ich leider immer noch die gleiche arme Socke wie vor einer Woche, die statt den ganzen Tag zu Hause am Pool zu liegen und zu schreiben in die Uni gehen muss, um sich in der fernen Zukunft Mal etwas leisten zu können. Ach und Geld fürs kaufen der Rechte von JK Rowling hatte ich auch nicht. Immer noch alles ihres. So ein Mist aber auch. Vielleicht nächstes mal?

Ein kleiner Klick für euch doch einen großes Review für den Autor. Bitte! :)

Kapitel 11

_Hallo Remus!_

_Zunächst einmal möchte mich mich bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich dir nicht früher geschrieben habe, obwohl ich es versprochen hatte. Doch in den letzten Wochen hatte ich hier in Hogwarts viel Stress und ich habe kaum noch Freizeit. Ich weiß, es ist eine schwache Ausrede, doch eine andre habe ich nicht. Außerdem hättest du mir ruhig auch mal schreiben können. Ich mag dich auch trotz oder vielleicht wegen deines 'kleinen, pelzigen Problems'. _

_Du kannst unbesorgt sein, mir geht es hier gut und ich hoffe, dass es auch dir gut geht. Wenn ich es richtig sehe, war letzte Nacht jedoch die Nacht im Monat, die du am meisten fürchtest. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass es dir gut geht._

_Der Extraunterricht, den ich hier erhalte, ist zwar anstrengend aber interessant. Der normale Unterricht hingegen ist durch meine weiteren magischen Kenntnisse mittlerweile sehr einfach geworden und ich kann mich so voll auf die Zusatzstunden konzentrieren. Diese sind, wie schon gesagt, sehr interessant, besonders der Animagusunterricht. Ich würde dir gerne meine Animagusform verraten, aber ich habe Angst, dieser Brief könnte in falsche Hände geraten. Du wirst dich wohl noch ein wenig gedulden müssen._

_Am meisten Spaß macht mir der Duellunterricht bei Professor Tugwood. Ich denke du kennst sie sehr gut. Sie arbeitet eigentlich beim Ministerium als Auror und sie bringt mir viele Tricks beim Duellieren bei. Ich denke es wäre lustig, wenn wir uns im Winter mal duellieren würden. Falls du Lust dazu hast. Man kann schließlich nie gegen genug Gegner üben._

_Hier gehen, wie schon gewohnt, wieder einige sehr mysteriöse Dinge vor sich. Die beiden beneidenswertesten Haarschöpfe der Schule treffen sich regelmäßig und scheinbar grundlos in verwegenen Korroidoren. Ich denke, die beiden planen etwas, doch ich habe keine Ahhnung was es ein könnte._

_Meine Lehrer behandeln mich wie immer. Besonders Professor Snape lobt mich wie üblich bis zum Himmel und ich freue mich über jedes Kompliment von diesem begnadeten Zaubertrankmischer._

_Mit Ginny läuft alles bestens. Stell dir vor, sie und Ron haben es als Jäger und Hüter in die Hausmannschaft geschafft! Was mich jedoch wundert ist, dass du Hogwarts diese Jahr noch keinen Besuch abgestattet hast, um Professor Tugwood zu besuchen. Ich dachte im Sommer, du hättest angefangen, sie zu mögen, aber scheinbar habe ich mich entweder geirrt oder du bist zu feige um es zuzugeben oder etwas zu unternehmen. Ich tippe wohl eher auf letzteres. Doch das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende ist leider erst im November. Du musst also schon hoch zum Schloss kommen, um Professor und mich zu besuchen._

_Ich würde mich sehr freuen, dich schon bald wiederzusehen. Hoffentlich bis bald._

_Harry_

Remus musste lächeln, denn er war stolz auf Harry. Dieser hatte sich die beste Mühe gegeben, den Brief so zu verschlüsseln, dass kein Todesser etwas damit anfangen könnte. Besonders nur beim Gedanken der Beschreibung von Malfoy und Snape als „ die beiden beneidenswertesten Haarschöpfe der Schule" musste Remus laut anfangen zu lachen. Er war jedoch erstaunt, wie viel Harry trotz seiner scheinbaren Ahnungslosigkeit mitbekommen hatte. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich an der Zeit, Hogwarts zu besuchen. Aber erst in ein paar Tagen, wenn er sich wieder etwas besser fühlen würde.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry schaute auf die Uhr und merkte, dass das momentane DA-Treffen in wenigen Minuten zu Ende war. Schnell ging er hinüber zu Ginny, Ron, Hermine, Neville und Luna, die zusammen in einer Ecke übten und dabei darauf achteten, dass keiner der anderen Schüler einen groben Fehler beging und dabei den halben Raum in die Luft sprengen konnte. „Sehr gut, Luna. Wenn du deinen Zauberstab jedoch noch etwas sanfter schwingst, wird dein Schild noch ein kleines bisschen stärker." Flüsternd setzte er hinzu. „Tut so, als würdet ihr weiter üben, wenn ich den Rest in die Gemeinschaftsräume schicke. Ich möchte mit euch reden." Die fünf nickten ihm zu und Harry ging seine letzte Runde durch die Masse der Schüler. Danach verabschiedete er sie und die Schüler verließen allmählich den Raum, bis nur noch Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine, Neville und Luna im Raum waren. Harry beobachtete sie kurz. Alle fünf waren nicht schlecht, doch für einen Kampf gegen Todesser waren sie immer noch nicht gut genug. Darüber hatte er den ganzen letzten Abend nachgedacht und einen Entschluss gefasst. Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Was ist denn jetzt los, Harry?"

„Ich muss mit euch reden." Die Fünf sahen Harry nun gespannt an. „Ihr seid meine besten Freunde, oder sogar mehr." Er lächelte kurz Ginny an, bevor er fort fuhr. „Mir Nahe zu sein, hat den Preis, auf Voldemorts Liste der größten Ziele zu sein. Doch das wisst ihr, und ihr vertraut mir. Das ehrt mich, mindert aber nicht meine Sorgen, dass ihr wegen mir verletzt werdet." Ginny konnte es nicht glauben. Wollte Harry sie alle los werden? Sie wollte Harry gerade anbrüllen, doch er kam ihr zuvor. „Ihr denkt jetzt, ich will mich von euch zurückziehen, alleine kämpfen. Aber das ist nicht wahr. Ich habe mittlerweile begriffen, dass ihr in diesem Kampf wichtiger seid als ich selber. Ich brauche meine Freunde, um weiter zu kämpfen. Ihr seid mein Grund, zu Kämpfen. Ihr seid meine größte Stärke aber leider auch gleichzeitig meine größte Schwäche. Deshalb müsst ihr trainiert werden. Ihr müsst für den Moment gerüstet sein, wenn ich losziehe, um Voldemort zu töten. Denn ich weiß, dass ihr mitkommen werdet. Ihr würdet mir wenn nötig auch bis an das Ende der Welt folgen, und ich möchte nicht, dass dies dann die letzte Tat in eurem Leben wäre. Ich will schließlich jemanden haben, mit dem ich feiern kann, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist."

Harry machte eine Pause und lächelte seine Freunde leicht an. Er bemühte sich um Humor in dieser ernsten Lage, doch seine Freunde verzogen keine Mine. Ginny zog ihn hingegen in eine feste Umarmung und auch Ron und Hermine sahen eher beeindruckt und stolz als amüsiert aus. Neville und Luna hingegen sehen sehr verwirrt aus. „Warum willst du denn Voldemort jagen gehen?" Innerlich schlug Harry sich mit der falchen Hanf auf die Stirn. Neville und Luna wussten noch nichts von der Prophezeiung. Wie konnte er das nur vergessen haben? Schweren Herzens begann er, zu erklären. „Ihr erinnerst euch doch bestimmt noch an die Prophezeiung in der Mysteriumsabteilung, oder?" Harry wertete das leichte nicken von den beiden als 'ja'. „Ihr habt gesehen, wie sie kaputt gegangen ist. Doch Professor Dumbledore war dabei, als sie gemacht wurde, und konnte sie mir trotzdem noch zeigen. 'Der eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ...'" Nun sahen Neville und Luna geschockt aus. „Und es gibt keine Zweifel, dass du es bist?" Harry überlegte kurz einen Moment, ob er Neville erzählen sollte, dass auch er hätte gemeint sein können. Doch er wollte Neville nicht noch mehr mit diesem Wissen belasten. „Nein." Harry zeigte auf seine Narbe. „Mit einem Jahr hat er mich als ebenbürtig gekennzeichnet. Damit hat er alle möglichen Zweifel vernichtet. Ich muss ihn töten, um zu überleben. Deshalb muss ich ihn jagen gehen, wenn ich bereit dazu bin. Und ich brauche eure Hilfe, denn ohne euch kann ich es nicht schaffen."

Einen kurzen Moment sprach niemand ein Wort, alle waren in ihren Gedanken verloren, ehe Harry wieder das Wort ergriff. „Ich habe mit Professor Dumbledore geredet. Doch er meinte nur: 'Sie können nicht mit dir trainieren, Harry. Sie haben nicht dein Potential, sie würden dich nur aufhalten.'" Wieder legte sich eine kurze Stille zwischen die sechs Freunde. Diesmal wurde sie von Hermine gebrochen. „Ich weiß du magst es nicht und deshalb sage ich es dir nicht gerne Harry, aber Professor Dumbledore hat Recht. Dein Potential ist viel größer als unseres. Du alleine könntest uns alle zusammen im Duell besiegen, und das ohne Probleme." Harry nickte leicht. „Ich weiß. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ihr im Duell gegen Todesser keine Chance habt. Professor Dumbledore würde euch alle einfach sterben lassen. 'Für das größere Ziel.' Wenn ihr mich fragt, ist das absoluter Schwachsinn. Er sagt die ganze Zeit, meine größte Macht wäre die Fähigkeit, zu lieben. Doch er hat nicht begriffen, was das bedeutet. Wie eben schon gesagt: Ihr macht mich stark. Deshalb habe ich mich entschlossen, euch zu trainieren und euch alles beizubringen, was ich kann. Es ist nicht so gut wie das Training, dass Dumbledore euch bieten könnte, wenn er nur wollte. Doch ich hoffe, dass es reichen wird. Ich werde Voldemort nicht mein Leben zerstören lassen."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Einige Tage später saß Harry mit seinen Freunden am Frühstückstisch, als eine auffällig große, braune Eule durch die große Halle flog und direkt auf Harrys Teller landete. Harry nahm ihr die zwei Briefe ab, die an den Bein der Eule gebunden waren. Es handelte sich um einen sehr dicken und einen sehr dünnen Brief. Auf beiden war in offiziell wirkender Schrift „Harry James Potter-Black" geschirben. Nachdem Harry der Eule etwas Wasser und Speck angeboten hatte, nahm er zunächst den dünnen Umschlag, brach das Gringotts-Siegel, holte den Brief aus dem Umschlag, entfaltete ihn und begann zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter-Black,_

_ich habe Ihnen einige Listen sämtlicher Besitztümer, die in ihren Verliesen zu finden sind, beigelegt. Die Listen sind nach der Art der Gegenstände sortiert und sollten von ihnen an einem sicheren Ort aufbewahrt werden, denn die meisten Gegenstände sind nicht für die Augen anderer Menschen geeignet. Niemand sollte von einigen ihrer Besitztümer erfahren. Es ist immer gut, einige Geheimnisse und Tricks in der Hinterhand zu haben._

_Zudem entschuldige ich mich für die lange Wartezeit, doch die Anzahl der Gegenstände in ihren Verliesen war enorm und für einen einzelnen Goblin kaum zu bewältigen. Werten Sie dies jedoch nicht als Beschwerde meinerseits, denn es war mir eine Ehre, für sie diesen Auftrag auszufüllen und ich hoffe, es ist mir zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit gelungen._

_Wenn Sie Gegenstände aus dem Verlies brauchen, schicken sie mir einfach eine Eule. Ich werde Ihnen dann die angeforderten Gegenstände zukommen lassen, natürlich unter den gewohnten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wie dem unbrechbaren Gringotts-Siegel._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Griphook_

_(Mitarbeiter Gringotts)_

Harry las den Brief zweimal durch, bevor er den großen Umschlag nahm und erneut das Gringotts-Siegel brach. Wie erwartet enthielt der Umschlag seitenweise Auflistungen von Gegenständen, die alle in Harrys Verliesen lagen. Harry entschloss sich, am Abend einen Brief darauf zu werfen. Vielleicht würden sich einige der Gegenstände als nützlich erweisen, man konnte ja nie wissen.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Es war dunkelste Nacht, als eine kleinere, plumpe Frau lautlos vor ein großes Haus apparierte. Sie schaute sich einige Male nervös um, denn sie hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Da sie jedoch niemanden sehen konnte, brach sie lautlos das Haus auf und betrat vorsichtig die Eingangshalle. Erneut hatte sie das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, doch die Bewohner sollten nach ihren Informationen alle schlafen. Leise schloss sie die Tür wieder hinter sich und tastete sich langsam vorwärts, darauf bedacht keinen Lärm zu machen. Doch ehe sie mit ihrem eher tölpelhaften Verhalten auf sich aufmerksam machen konnte, ging plötzlich das Licht an und eine große, schlanke Frau war am Ende des Flures zu erkennen. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab auf die plumpe Frau gerichtet und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu. „Aaaah ich habe dich schon hier erwartet. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du es bist. Doch handelst du unter dem Imperius. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, doch eine Anhörung wird das ganze sicherlich klären." Obwohl die dickliche Frau nicht danach aussah, zog sie blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab. „Avada Kedavra!" Die große, schlanke Frau war zu überrascht, um im engen Flur noch auszuweichen. Sie schmiss sich zur Seite, doch der grüne Blitz traf sie am rechten Arm, ehe ihr Körper auf dem Boden aufschlug. Die andere Frau lächelte leicht. .„Das wollen wir mal sehen, Amelia." Man hörte nur noch ein leises 'Plop'. Danach war es wieder totenstill.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Es war der nächste Montag, für Harry wieder Zeit für seine Stunde mit Professor Dumbledore. Er betrat nach kurzem Klopfen das Büro und setzte sich wie gewohnt gegenüber von seinem Professor auf einen Stuhl, bevor Professor Dumbledore das Wort ergriff. „Hallo Harry. Bevor wir heute mit Leglimentik anfangen, muss ich mit dir über eine sehr ernste Angelegenheit reden." Harrys Neugier war nun geweckt, und erwartungsvoll schaute er seinen Professor an. „Vor wenigen Tagen ist Amelia Bones in ihrem Hausflur ermordet worden. Wir haben keine Hinweise auf den Täter, doch wir haben Vermutungen." Harry schaute seinen Schulleiter ungläubig ein. Ihm kam plötzlich der Gedanke, wie traurig Susan, ein Hufflepuff-Mädchen aus seinem Jahrgang, in den letzten Tagen gewesen war. „Amelia Bones, die Leiterin für Magische Strafverfolgung? Die Tante von Susan Bones?" Professor Dumbledore nickte mit einem traurigem Gesicht. „Genau die. Eine gute Duellantin, muss ich dazu sagen. Es scheint, als sei sie überrascht worden. Doch ein Rätsel ist mir, warum sie im Hausflur stand. Ich vermute, dass sie ihren Angreifer kannte. Wahrscheinlich war es jemand aus dem Ministerium." „Das würde ja bedeuten, dass Voldemort schon stark an Macht im Ministerium gewinnt." Der Schulleiter schaute Harry ernst an. „Ich befürchte er ist schon weiter vorgedrungen, als wir vor dem Vorfall gedacht haben. Seit Percys Tod kann man nicht mehr sicher sein, wer im Ministerium unter dem Imperius steht und wer von den Mitarbeitern ein Todesser ist. Beinahe täglich verschwinden weiter Mitarbeiter, aber wir können nur Vermutungen anstellen, wer Voldemort freiwillig oder auch unfreiwillig loyal ist. Dies und die Tatsache, dass das Ministerium immer noch versucht, einen Krieg zu vermeiden, macht die Suche nach dem Täter extrem schwierig." Professor Dumbledore und auch Harry schwiegen eine kurze Zeit, ehe Harry seinen Professor fragend anschaute. „Denken sie, dass das Ministerium bald fällt?" „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Aber es kann sein, dass Voldemort das Ministerium noch vor den Weihnachtsferien übernommen hat. Momentan können wir in Hogwarts nur abwarten und hoffen, dass der neue Minister nun endlich etwas unternimmt." Es entstand eine bedrückte Stille. Harry bekam langsam Angst. Die Notwendigkeit, dass er bereit wurde, wurde immer größer. Leute starben. Und es wurden immer mehr. Doch tot brachte er der hellen Seite auch nichts. Alle mussten solange für ihn kämpfen, bis er für seinen finalen Kampf bereit war. Für seinen persönlichen Kampf mit dem Schicksal.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Nach einigen Tagen kam Harry endlich dazu, die ganzen Listen, die er von Griphook zugeschickt bekommen hatte, durch zu sehen. Als er nur noch einige wenige Listen übrig hatte, kam Ginny in den Gesellschaftsraum, begrüßte ihn mit einem Kuss und setzte sich zu Harry auf die Couch. „Hey Schatz! Wie war dein Unterricht mit Professor McGonagall?" Harry legte die Listen auf den Tisch, lehnte sich zurück und zog Ginny zu sich hinüber. „Es war wie immer. Ich habe etliche Bücher durchsucht und nichts gefunden. Ich glaube, ich habe mittlerweile alle Bücher über magische Geschöpfe, die Hogwarts zu bieten hat, durchgelesen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo ich weiter suchen kann." Ginny schaute Harry mit einem nachdenklichen Gesicht an, sich sicher, dass sie irgendwas übersehen hatten. „Überleg doch mal, wo du noch Bücher finden könntest. Irgendetwas müssen wir doch übersehen haben" Plötzlich traf Harry die Erkenntnis. Es war so einfach, es hatte stundenlang wörtlich vor seiner Nase gelegen. „Ich habs!" Ginny sah ihn fragend an. „Wo denn? Am Grimauldplatz?" „Nein. Ich denke, dort werde ich wohl nur schwarz-magische Bücher finden." Er löste sich von Ginny und zog die übrigen Pergamente vom Tisch, die er an diesem Tag noch nicht durchgegangen war. „Die Listen mit den Büchern für mein Verlies! Wie konnte ich die nur übersehen?" Er überflog sie kurz und fing an zu grinsen. „Das sieht doch vielversprechend aus. Warum bin ich nur vorher nicht darauf gekommen? So viele Bücher liegen bereit, um von mir gelesen zu werden." Aufgeregt nahm er ein unbeschriebenes Stück Pergament, Feder und Tinte und die Bücherlisten von seinem Verlies zur Hand und fing an zu schreiben. Nach einiger Zeit sah er zufrieden aus. Er küsste Ginny schnell. „Ich muss kurz diesen Brief hier abschicken. Dann stehe ich zu deiner freien Verfügung." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und schon war er durch das Portraitloch in Richtung Eulerei verschwunden.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Die nächsten Tage war Harry sehr ungeduldig. Jeden Morgen beim Frühstück wartete er darauf, dass eine Eule von Gringotts ihm die angeforderten Bücher zuschicken würde.

Auch das Training beschäftigte Harry in der letzten Zeit sehr stark, jedoch eher körperlich als geistig. Bei Professor McGonagall und Professor Flitwick hatte er nun endlich alle UTZ-Zauber gemeistert und beide Lehrerinnen fingen nun an, ihm weiteren, zusätzlichen Stoff beizubringen. Während Professor Flitwick angefangen hatte, ihm das fortgeschrittene Herbeizaubern von Gegenständen zu lehren, hatte Professor McGonagall damit angefangen, ihm zu zeigen, wie er die Verwandlungen von Gegenständen im Duell benutzten konnte. Dies erinnerte Harry an den Kampf von Dumbledore mit Voldemort im Ministerium am Ende seines letzten Schuljahres. Zudem erkannte Harry, warum Professor McGonagall vom Schulleiter so geschätzt wurde: Sie war nicht nur ein guter Mensch und eine gute Lehrerin, sondern auch eine ausgezeichnete Duellantin, die ihre Kräfte perfekt beherrschen und gezielt einsetzten konnte.

Zusätzlich zu seinem normalen Duelltraining begann Tonks nun auch damit, die Techniken, die Professor McGonagall ihm beibrachte, in ihre Duelle mit einzubeziehen. Tonks brachte Harry nun immer weiter fortgeschrittene Duelltechniken bei und Harry begriff schnell, dass das, was er am Schuljahresanfang von ihrem Können gesehen hatte, nur ein kleiner Teil von dem war, was Tonks tatsächlich konnte. Ihm wurde bewusst, warum Tonks trotz ihrer tölpelhaften Art von den anderen Auroren und Ordensmitgliedern so sehr geschätzt wurde. Harry hatte noch einen langen Weg vor sich, um so gut zu werden.

Neben seinem Unterricht und der DA, die wie von Professor Dumbledore vorausgesehen sehr gut lief, versuchte Harry das Wissen, dass er nun zusätzlich zum normalen Unterricht erlangte, an seine fünf besten Freunde weiterzugeben. Er merkte schnell, dass seine Freunde nicht so begabt wie er waren (auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte), aber versuchte dennoch, ihnen so viel wie möglich von dem beizubringen, was er bei Tonks über Duelle lernte. Harry war guter Dinge, dass sich die Fünf am Ende des Schuljahres gut gegen Todesser zur Wehr setzten könnten und das war zunächst einmal das Wichtigste.

Durch die Bücher aus seinem Verlies hoffte Harry nun auch endlich in seinem Animagustraining so große Fortschritte zu machen, so wie er es im restlichen Extraunterricht auch tat.

Einige Tage später, es war mittlerweile schon Mitte Oktobers, kam endlich das von Harry so sehnsüchtig erwartete Paket von Gringotts. Als er Abends alleine mit seinen Freunden vor einem Kamin im Raum der Wünsche saß, packte er die Bücher endlich aus. Sie waren sehr alt und Harry erkannte, dass sie nur noch durch Magie zusammen gehalten wurden. Er war optimistisch, dass er in diesen Büchern nützliche Informationen finden würde. An diesem Abend konnte Harry das erste Mal seit Tagen endlich wieder beruhigt schlafen.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry sehr früh auf. Er hatte keinen Albtraum aber an Schlaf war trotzdem nicht mehr zu denken. Er entschloss sich, zunächst sein standardmäßiges Training vor dem Frühstück zu absolvieren. Nach mehreren Runden um den großen See und noch bevor die Sonne aufging saß Harry geduscht im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und betrachtete durch ein Fenster wie die Sonne am Horizont erschien und sich ihren Weg gen Himmel bahnte. Nach einigen Minuten fing er an, sich komplett zu entspannen um seinen Geist von den ganzen Gedanken zu befreien, die in letzter Zeit immer in seinem Kopf umher rasten und ihn nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen ließen. Langsam aber sicher entglitt er in einen Zustand der Gedankenlosigkeit und spürte allmählich, wie die Magie der Schutzzauber Hogwarts durch seine Adern strömten. Nach einiger Zeit war er wie elektrisiert von der Magie die ihn durchfloss. Doch zum ersten Mal seitdem er diese Übungen machte spürte etwas anderes. Er spürte viele kleine und größere Mengen Magie, die teilweise sehr nah aber teilweise auch weit entfernt von ihm zu liegen schienen. Zu Harrys eigener Überraschung zeichneten sich vor seinen geschlossenen Augen viele kleinere und größere Punkte ab und nach einiger Zeit konnte er die verschiedenen Punkte erkennen. Die Punkte begannen sich, vor seinen Augen zu bewegen und er spürte, wie einer der magischen Konzentrationen ihm hinter seinem Rücken immer näher kam. Doch bevor sie ihn erreicht hatte, erkannte Harry das Profil der Magie und verstand. Die vielen Konzentrationen von Magie waren die vielen magischen Kerne aller Personen in seiner Umgebung. Vollkommen entspannt und mit einem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen öffnete er seine Augen. „Guten morgen, Liebes" Er stand auf, drehte sich um und sah Ginny vor ihm stehen. Diese starrte ihn jedoch verwundert an. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich hinter dir war? War ich so laut?" Anstatt ihre Frage zu beantworten gab Harry ihr nur einen Kuss und grinste sie schief an. „Kann ich dir leider nicht verraten. Betriebsgeheimnis."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Danke, dafür das ihr das hier gelesen habt. Noch dankbarer wäre ich euch noch nach einem Review. Ob kurz, ob lang. Ob nett oder kritisch. Alles ist erwünscht. Danke. :)


	12. Kapitel 12

Heyho! Endlich ist es soweit...ich bin wieder an dieser Story dran!

So nun einige Antworten und Bemerkungen meinerseits:

Zunächst einmal: Ich muss mich nicht für die lange Zeit rechtfertigen, aber ich denke, eine Entschuldigung und auch eine Erklärung ist angebracht. Also was war bei mir los?

Einmal war es die Zeit. Ja ich hatte keine Zeit! Ich denke die näheren Gründe sind mein persönliches Problem...

Aber natürlich hätte ich trotzdem irgendwo Zeit finden können. Warum habe ich nicht weiter geschrieben? Am Anfang war es das Problem, dass ich meine Ideen nicht mehr zu Papier bringen konnte. Ich denke so eine Blockade hat jeder einmal. Danach folgte eine Zeit, in der ich nicht mehr mit meiner Geschichte zufrieden war. Logikfehler und auch stylistische Probleme mit meinen ersten Kapiteln. Ich wollte sie überarbeiten, aber damit war ich auch nicht zufrieden (werde diese Arbeit aber weiter fortsetzten). Und so ruhte die Geschichte erst einmal. Danach wollte ich weiter schreiben, aber dafür musste ich erst einmal alles neu durcharbeiten und neue Ideen ausarbeiten. Es passt nicht mehr alles so, wie am Anfang geplant (ich habe nun mal Fehler gemacht) und da musste ich dran arbeiten. Aber vor einigen Tagen hat mich der Rappel gepackt. Ich habe einige Zeit investiert und endlich geht es weiter!

Harry hat ein 'O' in Zaubertränke bekommen. Fragt mich nicht, warum ich später etwas anderes behaupte.

Ginnys Eule ist nicht vergessen. Ich habe das ganze nur aufgeschoben und die Zeit nicht beachtet, die zwischen den Sommer und Weihnachtsferien liegt.

Ich hoffe das Kapitel ist etwas flüssiger und besser als die vorherigen.

Danke für all die tollen Reviews!! Ich hoffe, ich werde euch nicht erneut so lange warten lassen (versprechen kann man es ja nie...).

Nun noch ein Quiz: Wem gehört Harry Potter? a) JK Rowling oder b) mir? - Na? Weißt du es? - Natürlich...wie sollte es auch anders sein ... a) JK Rowling natürlich.

Wow so eine lange Anmerkung von mir. Jetzt aber endlich mal Bühne frei für Kapitel 12.

Kapitel 12

Nach einem hastigen Mittagessen in der großen Halle hatte Harry seine nächste Stunde bei Professor Dumbledore, da wieder Montag war. Dieser wartete schon auf Harry in seinem Büro und als Harry das Büro betrat, sah er, wie sein Professor gemütlich auf seinem großen Sessel saß und genüsslich an einem Zitronenbonbon lutschte. Der Schulleiter schreckte jedoch sofort hoch, als Harry die Tür offnete und begrüßte Harry mit einem Lächeln. "Nun Harry, schön das du da bist. Willst du noch über etwas mit mir reden, oder sollen wir direkt mit dem praktischen Unterricht anfangen?" Harry dachte kurz nach. „In der Tat, Professor, ist da etwas, was mich belastet." Professor Dumbledore sah ihn besorgt an und er fuhr fort. „Es ist der Raum, in dem sich die DA immer trifft. Er ist viel zu klein. Ich muss ihn immer wieder magisch vergrößern. Haben sie denn keinen größeren Raum für uns?" Professor Dumbledore guckte einen Moment überrascht und erschrocken, ehe er sich wieder fasste und Harry warm anlächelte. „Natürlich, ich werde mich darum kümmern." Harry nickte und stand auf, als Zeichen für den Schulleiter, dass er nun für den praktischen Teil der Stunde bereit war.

Einige Stunden später saß Harry mit Ginny auf einem der Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum, direkt am Kamin, in dem ein warmes Feuer prasselte. Der anfangs sonnige, warme Tag hatte sich mittlerweile in einen kalten, regnerischen Oktobertag verwandelt. Ginny saß an ihren Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke, während Harry seine Bücher von Gringotts auspackte. Es waren sehr viele und Harry ging zunächst die Titel durch. Es ging von A wie „Alte, ausgestorbene, magische Geschöpfe" bis Z wie „Zusammensetzung des magischen Tierreichs in der Antike" und Harry hoffte, dass er in den Büchern die nötige Informationen über den Smaragdphönix finden würde, damit er endlich mit der Verwandlung anfangen konnte. Schnell begann Harry damit, Inhaltsverzeichnisse von Büchern durch zu gehen und bei viel versprechenden Kapitelnamen diese durchzulesen. Doch bei den ersten Büchern hatte Harry keinen Erfolg und er wurde langsam frustriert. Was brachte ihm eine einzigartige Animagusform, wenn er keine Informationen darüber finden konnte?

Ginny saß währenddessen besorgt neben Harry. Sie war schon länger fertig mit all ihren Hausaufgaben und beobachtete ihn genau. Schon seit längerem war Harry wie besessen von der Animagusverwandlung und sie vermutete, dass es daran lag, dass auch Harrys Vater und Sirius ein Animagus gewesen waren und Harry so eine Verbindung zu ihnen gefunden hatte, obwohl sie tot waren. Harry fühlte sich ihnen so näher und das verstand Ginny, doch langsam wurde es ihr zu viel. Immer weniger seiner Freizeit verbrachte er mit ihr, weil er ständig über alten Büchern hockte und nach Informationen suchte. Sie betrachtete den Stapel an geschrumpften Büchern, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen und sie hatte das Gefühl das er noch die ganze Nacht suchen würde, wenn sie nichts tun würde. „Harry?" Dieser blickte nicht auf sondern las weiterhin in einem Buch, als hätte er sie gar nicht gehört. Etwas lauter versuchte Ginny es noch einmal. „Harry?" Diese Mal hatte er es gehört und blickte von seinem Buch auf, Ginny direkt in die Augen. „Was ist?" Er war genervt, doch Ginny lies sich nicht abschrecken. „Willst du nicht endlich mal aufhören zu lesen?" Harry blickte kurz auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass es draußen schon lange dunkel war. Erschrocken legte er ein Stück Pergament in das offene Buch, schlug es zu und legte es auf den Tisch. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um und grinste sie an. „Tut mir Leid, ich habe die Zeit wohl etwas vergessen." Er lehnte sich zurück und Ginny sah dies als Einladung, kuschelte sich an seine Seite und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Harry drehte seinen Kopf leicht und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Dabei murmelte er etwas, das nach 'Entschuldigung' und 'Ich liebe dich doch.' klang. Zufrieden lächelte Ginny mit dem Wissen, dass sie ihm nach wie vor wichtiger war als nach irgendwelche Animagusverwandlungen für den Kampf gegen Voldemort.

In dieser Position saßen Harry und Ginny einige Zeit lang auf dem Sofa, in Gedanken versunken, und genossen einfach nur die Nähe ihres geliebten Menschen. Harry drehte seinen Kopf ein weiteres Mal, um Ginny auf die Stirn zu küssen, als er merkte, dass sie auf seiner Schulter eingeschlafen war. Zufrieden und glücklich schloss auch er seine Augen und schlief einige Minuten später ein.

Harry erwachte erst am nächsten Morgen wieder und spürte, dass er nun quer auf der Couch lag. Ginny lag auf ihm drauf, mir ihrem Kopf auf seiner Brust, und schlief immer noch friedlich. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr stellte Harry fest, dass es Zeit für seine Morgenroutine war. Vorsichtig versuchte er, Ginny von sich herunter zu heben, ohne sie aufzuwecken. Es gelang ihm jedoch nicht ganz. Sie öffnete ihre Augen leicht und lächelte ihn an. Langsam drehte Harry sich aus ihrer Umarmung heraus und nur wenige Sekunden nachdem Ginny alleine auf dem Sofa lag war sie schon wieder eingeschlafen. Zu Harrys Glück war auch dieser Morgen wieder sonnig, sodass er trocken um den großen See joggen gehen konnte.

Als Harry von seiner Morgenroutine wieder geduscht den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, war Ginny jedoch verschwunden und Harry setzte sich auf sein Lieblingssofa. Wie am Morgen zuvor leerte er seinen Geist und fiel in einen meditativen Status. Er konnte langsam die starken Schutzzauber von Hogwarts spüren und die vielen kleinen magischen Kerne seiner Mitschüler und auch Lehrer. Vorsichtig konzentrierte Harry sich auf auf die nähere Umgebung und plötzlich konnte er einen weiteren, deutlich größeren magischen Kern spüren: Seinen eigenen. Er blieb einige Minuten so sitzen und beobachtete die Bewegungen der Kerne in seiner Umgebung. Je weiter die Kerne weg waren, desto schwieriger war es für ihn, festzustellen, um wessen Kern es sich handelte. Er fokussierte seine Gedanken noch stärker auf seinen eigenen Kern. Vielleicht konnte er seine Aura ja unterdrücken und so vor anderen seine Anwesenheit geheim halten. Dies würde im Kampf gegen Voldemort möglicherweise für einen Überraschungsmoment sorgen. Und wie erhofft verblasste sein magischer Kern langsam aber sicher, bis er am Ende gar nicht mehr zu spüren war. Zufrieden kehrte Harry wieder genau in dem Moment voll in die Realität zurück, in dem Ginny den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und die beiden gingen nach einer 'kurzen' Begrüßung zum Frühstück in die große Halle.

Einige Tage später, es war der nächste Freitag, ging Harry mit Ginny zum Frühstück und freute sich auf den Duellunterricht mit Tonks am Nachmittag. Die letzten Tage hatte er nur mit Recherche für seine Animagusform verbracht und mit jedem Tag den er nichts fand wurde er gereizter. Zu seinem Glück bildete Ginny stets einen Gegenpol zum Lernen, denn sie zog immer wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und beruhigte ihn, wenn er wieder den ganzen Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und las. Als Harry die große Halle, die wegen der späten Zeit schon recht voll war, betrat bemerkte er zunächst nichts ungewöhnliches. Erst als er zu Hälfte den langen Gryffindortisch entlang gegangen war, bemerkte er einen älter aussehenden Mann am Ende des Tisches, der ihm zuwinkte und breit lächelte. Sofort verzog sich auch Harrys Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen und er zog Ginny hinter sich her bis ans Ende des Tisches. Der Mann war währenddessen aufgestanden und gab Harry eine einarmige Umarmung. „Remus! Du bist gekommen." Er grinste immer noch breit, als sich Harry und Ginny gegenüber von Remus setzten und sich Frühstück auf ihren Teller schaufelten. Remus nahm auch wieder seine Gabel in die Hand, ohne jedoch weiter zu Essen. „Ich muss doch sehen, wie es meinem ehemaligen Lieblingsschüler geht." Harry schluckte schnell, sah kurz ein paar mal auffällig zum Lehrertisch und nahm einen Schluck Kürbiskernsaft. „Natürlich, natürlich."

Nach einem lustigen und erholsamen Frühstück mit Remus musste Harry jedoch zum Unterricht. Dieser ging Harry an diesem Tag viel zu langsam vorran und er langweilte sich nur, weil er den gesamten Stoff in allen Fächern schon beherrschte. Auch das Mittagessen war für Harry langweilig, weil Remus dieses Mal bei Tonks saß und sich sichtlich amüsierte und Ron und Hermine sich mal wieder um etwas vollkommen belangloses stritten und so allen Gryffindors in der Umgebung auf die Nerven gingen. Harry, der dies gewohnt war, verdrehte nur die Augen und widmete sich so während des ganzen Mittagessens seiner Freundin.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Verabschiedung von Ginny ging Harry nun zu seinem Duellunterricht bei Tonks. Wie schon in den letzten Stunden schob Harry auch dieses Mal wieder die Tür zum Büro vorsichtig auf. Mit einer seitlichen Rolle rollte Harry in das Büro in die Deckung des Schreibtisches von Tonks, den versteckten Winkel hinter der Tür stets im Blick. Plötzlich begann jemand, laut zu lachen und als Harry seinen Kopf hob, sah er Tonks und Lupin zusammen am Fenster stehen. Amüsiert machte Remus Harrys ehemaligen Professor und Ex-Auror Mad-Eye-Moody nach. „Immer wachsam, Harry." Nun konnte auch Tonks sich nicht mehr beherrschen und stimmte in Remus lautes Gelächter ein. Harry fand dies jedoch nicht so witzig, stand auf, klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose und schloss die Bürotür. Als er sich wieder zu Remus und Tonks umdrehte, lächelte diese ihn an. „Wie du siehst, haben wir heute einen Gast. Deshalb haben wir uns für heute etwas besonderes überlegt. Da ich alleine langsam kein Gegner für dich bin-" Harry musste plötzlich stark husten und es klang leicht nach einem 'lächerlich'. „-habe ich mir überlegt, dass wir heute Remus in unser Training mit einbeziehen."

Harry konnte noch kurz nicken, ehe Remus ohne Vorankündigung und mit überraschender Geschwindigkeit seinen Zauberstab zog. „Stupor!" Harry, dessen Reaktionen in den letzten Wochen um einiges zugenommen hatten, hatte keine Probleme und schwang einmal kurz lässig mit der Hand. Der Zauber von Remus wurde von einem unsichtbaren Schild absorbiert und kurze Zeit später zu Remus zurückgeschossen. Das hatte dieser jedoch nicht erwartet und er konnte dem Zauber nur mühsam ausweichen. Sofort ging Remus jedoch wieder zum Angriff über, denn er wusste, wenn er einmal gegen Harry in der Verteidigung war, hatte er keine Chance mehr, das Duell zu gewinnen. Mutig probierte er einige Standardzauber aus, doch Harry konnte sie alle lässig reflektieren und Remus hatte einige Mühe, den Zaubern auszuweichen. Zum Glück hatte Tonks vor der Stunde wie gewohnt alle Möbel und Einrichtungsgegenstände an die Wand gezaubert, sodass in dem relativ großen Büro genügend Platz für ein Duell war. Plötzlich fiel Harry auf, dass Tonks nicht mehr am Fenster stand. Er konzentrierte sich kurz und konnte ihre Aura einige Meter hinter sich spüren. Schnell rollte er sich durch das Büro, um einem Zauber von Remus auszuweichen und sprach gleichzeitig einen Zauber in die Richtung von Tonks. Diese wurde sichtbar, konnte sich von der Überraschung jedoch schnell erholen und stieg mit ins Duell ein. Remus und Tonks schossen ein paar Zauber in Harrys Richtung, die alle erfolglos blieben, ehe eine Pause entstand. Harry stand an der Tür des Büros, vollkommen in die Defensive gedrängt, und guckte seine Professorin und seinen Ex-Professor wütend an. „Hey, was soll das? Zwei gegen einen ist unfair!" Tonks konnte darüber nur lächeln. „Ich glaube trotzdem nicht, dass sich die Todesser für ein Duell mit Harry Potter in einer Schlange aufstellen werden, um nacheinander zu sterben." Remus musste bei dieser Vorstellung kurz lachen. Harry erkannte die Wahrheit, die hinter Tonks Worten steckte. „Nun gut, ihr habt es so gewollt. Er schwang einmal seine Hände in einer schnellen Bewegung und plötzlich verwandelten sich alle Möbel in Tonks Büro in die verschiedensten Tiere. Harry nutzte die Überraschung von Remus und Tonks eiskalt aus, indem er zwei schnelle Schockzauber zu den beiden schickte. Grinsend beschwor er sich einen Stuhl, erweckte Remus und Tonks wieder, setzte sich und sah den beiden zu, wie sie teils verärgert (Tonks) und teils belustigt (Remus) die Tiere einzeln wieder in Möbel verwandelten.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Professor Dumbledore saß auf seinem Sessel an seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Büro und lutschte wie gewohnt genussvoll an einem Zitronenbonbon, als Remus sein Büro betrat. Sofort erhellte sich sein Gesicht und sein Gesicht zog sich zu einem Lächeln. „Remus! Schön das du vorbeigekommen bist! Setz dich doch." Er wies mit einer Handbewegung auf einem Stuhl ihm gegenüber und Remus setzte sich. Auch er lächelte. „Danke, Albus. Es war schön mal wieder hier zu sein, dieses Mal wieder als Schüler noch als Lehrer." Professor Dumbledore nickte freundlich und es entstand eine kleinere Pause, in der keiner der Beiden sich traute, dass Thema anzusprechen, welches sie beide im Sinn hatten. Remus brach schließlich die Stille. „Nun, Albus, ich war heute Nachmittag bei Dora und habe mit ihr einige Duelle gegen Harry geführt. Es war wirklich beeindruckend." Professor Dumbledore nickte zur Bestätigung. „In der Tat, der Junge ist beeindruckend." Remus war wirklich stolz über Harry. Selbst Professor Dumbledore war von ihm beeindruckt. „Dora und ich konnten ihn nicht ein einziges Mal schocken, er war jedes Mal schneller und vor allem auch klüger. Er hatte viele Tricks, die selbst Dora nicht kannte." Es war wirklich beängstigend gewesen, wie Harry immer wieder neue Asse aus seinem Ärmel gezogen hatte, kein Zauber von Tonks oder ihm konnten den Jungen aus der Ruhe bringen. Professor Dumbledore schreckte ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken hoch. „Nicht nur das, Remus, nicht nur das. Ich weiß nicht, ob er mit dir über seine Animagusform geredet hat. Er ist wirklich einzigartig. Und auch seine Kraft überrascht mich immer wieder. Sein magischer Kern muss wahrlich mächtig sein. Er hat einfach mit einem Schwenker mit der Hand Räume in Hogwarts vergrößert." Remus sah Professor Dumbledore geschockt an. „Er hat...er hat Räume vergrößert? Hier in Hogwarts." Die Stille vom Schulleiter reichte Remus als Bestätigung. „Aber das ist unmöglich! _Niemand_ kann das!" Professor Dumbledore lächelte ihn weiterhin an. „Das dachte ich auch. Aber ich bin wohl alt geworden. Harry hat es geschafft, und das ohne Probleme. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was er sonst noch für Fähigkeiten besitzt, aber sie scheinen wirklich außergewöhnlich sein. Außerdem ist er auch noch der geborene Anführer. Niemand außer dem jungen Malfoy hat seine Qualitäten als Anführer der DA in Zweifel gestellt, alle haben großen Respekt vor ihm. Nach dem Krieg, der vermutlich mit seinem endgültigen Sieg über Voldemort enden wird, wird er mit großer Sicherheit einer der einflussreichsten Zauberer werden, die es je gab, selbst wenn er das nicht will." Nach einer längeren Stille, in der sowohl Professor Dumbledore als auch Remus in Gedanken versunken waren, stand Remus auf. „Nun, Albus, so schön es auch ist nochmal hier zu sein, ist es für mich wieder an der Zeit zu gehen. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder." Er lächelte dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts noch ein letztes Mal zu, ehe er das Büro des Schulleiters verließ.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ich gebe zu, das war diese mal leider etwas kurz. Ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen und ihr lasst mir trotz der langen Wartezeit ein Review da! Danke. :)


	13. Kapitel 13

Okay, hier ein kurzes Vorwort von mir:

Das letzte Update dieser Story ist nun fast ein halbes Jahr her und es schmerzt mich, dass ich so lange nicht geupdatet habe. Immer wieder habe ich versucht, weiter zu schreiben, doch es ging einfach nicht richtig. Ich wollte die Story weiter schreiben, ohne Frage, aber ohne zum Ende zu hetzen und dabei der Story das Ende zu nehmen, das es eigentlich verdient hätte.

Nun gut, vielleicht seht ihr mein Problem nicht, aber ich versuche, es euch zu erklären. Ich möchte den Gedanken der Story nicht brechen und doch will ich es besser machen als am Anfang. Ich würde die Story gerne überarbeiten, ohne jedoch ihre Seele zu verändern und das kriege ich nicht hin. Zudem würde ich gerne die alten Ideen fortführen, doch ich sehe Löcher und leider sind sie teilweise auch nur sehr wirr. Insgesamt bin ich also gefangen dazwischen, es gut fortführen zu wollen, ohne jedoch meine alte Arbeit und meine alten Absichten über einen Haufen zu werfen. Das klingt vielleicht etwas seltsam für euch, aber daran kann ich auch nichts ändern.

Nun, kurz gesagt: Ich möchte die Story zu einem Ende führen, das mir gefällt (und hoffentlich auch euch), ohne jedoch den Anfang zu missachten, den ich bislang schon habe und den Stil der Story zu brechen.

Mit diesem Kapitel als Anfang werde ich versuchen, die Story zu vervollständigen. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und eure Rückmeldung ist mir sehr wichtig. Ich hoffe mein Vorwort war nicht allzu verwirrend für euch.

Mir gehört immer noch nichts. Alles gehört JK Rowling, alles außer der Idee, die meine ist.

Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 13

Auch die nächsten Tag änderte sich an Harrys Routine nichts. Zum Anfang des Morgens machte er sein allmorgendliches Ausdauertraining, danach hatte er morgens normalen und nachmittags speziellen Unterricht, nach dem Unterricht dann noch Quidditch-Training oder Recherche in Büchern und zum Abschluss des Tages verbrachte er noch einige Zeit mit Ginny. Die Tage wurden allmählich immer dunkler und regnerischer und so kam es häufiger vor, dass Harry im Regen um den großen See laufen musste. Zwangsweise musste er sich langsam eine Alternative suchen, doch Harry war kaum darum besorgt. Seine größten Sorgen galten immer noch seiner Animagusform. Der Oktober neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu und er recherchierte nun schon insgesamt seit fast zwei Monaten, doch er hatte noch in keinem Buch einen Anhaltspunkt über den Smaragdphönix gefunden. Manchmal kam es Harry so vor, dass Professor McGonagall gar nicht mehr daran glaubte, dass er überhaupt noch etwas finden würde. Aber Harry war entschlossen, dass er es bald endlich schaffen würde. Die etlichen Bücher, die er aus seinem Verlies geholt hatte, gingen zwar auch langsam zur Neige, doch Harry würde so lange neue Bücher bestellen und durchsuchen, bis er etwas gefunden hatte.

Zu Harrys Glück stellte der normale Unterricht momentan kaum Ansprüche an ihn. Die meisten Zauber beherrschte er schon oder konnte sie im ersten Versuch zaubern. So konnte sich Harry nach wie vor auf sein Training am Nachmittag konzentrieren. Bei der Leglimentik und Okklumentik hatte Harry große Fortschritte erzielt. Mittlerweile war es Professor Dumbledore nicht mehr möglich, selbst in Überraschungsmomenten in Harrys Gedanken einzudringen und Harry konnte bei nahezu jedem Versuch in die Gedanken des Schulleiters eindringen.

Auch im Unterricht mit Professor McGonagall machte Harry große Fortschritte. Diese hatte in Duellen mit ihm kaum noch eine Chance, da Harry geschickt alle Tricks benutzte, die er von ihr gelernt hatte. Außerdem entwickelte er seine eigenen Tricks und konnte seine Lehrerin immer wieder mit den verschiedensten Verwandlungen überraschen. Gegen Professor Flitwick sah dies jedoch noch ein wenig anders aus. Dieser hatte nach dem erfolgreichen Herbeizaubern von Gegenständen damit angefangen, Duelle mit Harry zu führen, um ihm seine persönlichen Tricks, die Tricks der Zauberkunst in Duellen, beizubringen. Dagegen konnte Harry selbst mit seiner stablosen und ungesagten Magie noch nichts ausrichten und verlor ein ums andere Mal gegen seinen Lehrer.

Es war Mitte November und mittlerweile auf den Schlossgründen sehr kalt, als Harry endlich einen Fortschritt im Bereich der Animagusverwandlung erzielen konnte. Wie gewöhnlich saß er mit Ginny auf einem Sofa am Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum und las in verschiedenen Büchern, während Ginny Hausaufgaben für Professor Snape erledigte. Ron und Hermine waren schon seit einigen Stunden irgendwo im Schloss unterwegs und taten wahrscheinlich Dinge, die Harry sich so genau gar nicht vorstellen wollte. Wahllos schlug Harry ein Buch auf, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag und war plötzlich sehr überrascht. Er hielt ein sehr altes Buch in der Hand, dessen Seiten schon zefallen und staubig und die Schrift noch sehr altertümlich war. Erstaunt schlug Harry das Buch wieder zu und las den Titel, 'Seltene Tierarten und ihre lange Entwicklung'. Als er den Autor des Buches las, zog Harry geräuschvoll Luft ein und ließ damit Ginny aufschrecken. „Was ist denn los, Schatz?" Sie setzte sich auf, sodass sie über seine Schulter auf das Buch gucken konnte und er zeigte ihr nur stumm das Buch. Auch ihre Augen weiteten sich und starrte Harry erstaunt an. „Du besitzt ein Buch von _Merlin_ persönlich? Das muss ja ein Vermögen wert sein! Du scheinst ja doch ein ganz guter Fang gewesen zu sein." Harry musste über ihren Witz grinsen und er wollte etwas entgegnen, doch seine Gedanken waren nun vollkommen an das Buch geknüpft. Er konnte sich kaum keine Hoffnungen machen, dass solch ein Buch nicht irgendwelche Informationen über den Smaragdphönix beinhalten würde und seine Worte an Ginny blieben ihm im Hals stecken.

Sehr gespannt schlug er das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf und merkte, dass Ginny von ihren Hausaufgaben abgelassen hatte und weiterhin über seine Schulter mit las. Harry ging die einzelnen Tiernamen durch, bis er zum letzten Kapitel angekommen war. 'Phönixe' hieß die Überschrift und Harry sah Ginny hoffnungsvoll an. Auch sie hatte nun ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. „Na los, schlag schon auf!" Dies brachte Harry zum Grinsen und er öffnete das Buch an der angewiesenen Stelle. Ungeduldig fing er an zu lesen, auch wenn sich dies auf Grund der alten Sprache teilweise sehr schwierig gestaltete.

_Der Phönix_

_Der Phönix ist eines der seltensten Geschöpfe auf diesem Planeten. Kein Mensch weiß, wie der Phönix im Laufe der Jahre genau entstanden ist, doch wir können festhalten, das er eines der ältesten Geschöpfe auf diesem Planeten ist. Geboren aus der eigenen Asche erhebt er sich majestätisch in die Luft und beschützt, was ihm teuer ist. Wenn er sich an einen Zauberer bindet, so tut er das aus vollster Überzeugung und mit der Sicherheit, dass er niemals in diesem Menschenleben von der Seite seines Auserwählten weichen wird. Er ist das unsterbliche Wesen und kein Fluch kann ihn in Vollkommenheit vernichten. Stattdessen erlebt der Phönix nach dem Tod durch einen Fluch eine Wiedergeburt, die ihn noch stärker und mächtiger werden lässt, als er es vor seiner temporären Vernichtung schon gewesen war. Er ist also wahrlich ein majestätisches Geschöpf und ich traue mich kaum, es Tier zu nennen, ohne den Zorn meines eigenen Feuervogels auf mich zu ziehen. Phönixe sind intelligenter als jedes Tier, aber auch mächtiger als jeder Mensch und somit die vollkommenste Schöpfung, die existiert. Trotzdem werde ich es in diesem Buch über Tierarten beschreiben, um dem Leser die Sicherheit zu geben, dass er nicht das vollkommenste Wesen ist und das die Unterdrückung eines Tieres seiner nicht angemessen ist._

_Nun folgt eine Liste aller bislang bekannten Arten von Phönixen, sortiert in der Anzahl der bislang bekannten Geschöpfe:  
Feuerphönix (S. 1876)  
Eisphönix (S. 1888)  
Donnerphönix (S. 1894)  
Phasenphönix (S. 1900)  
Todesphönix/Smaragdphönix (S. 1904)_

Harry hatte das Gefühl, er würde bald vor Glück platzen. Endlich hatte er ein Buch gefunden, in dem der Smaragdphönix aufgeführt wurde. Merlin sei Dank! Ungeduldig schlug er die beschriebene Seite auf und fing an zu lesen.

_Der Todesphönix/ der Smaragdphönix_

_Diese beiden Arten sind die seltensten Arten aller Phönixe und im Gegensatz zu den normalen Phönixen existieren diese beiden Phönixarten nur ein einziges Mal in dieser Welt. Mit größtem Stolz sei hiermit verraten, das der einzige existente Smaragdphönix sich vor vielen Jahren an mich band und mir diese Informationen gab, die ich euch nun darlegen kann._

_Die erste und größte Frage die existiert ist sicherlich, warum es von jedem der beiden Phönixarten nur ein einziges Exemplar existiert. Wie der Name schon vermuten lässt ist der Todesphönix ein tödliches Tier bösester Energie. Ganz im Gegensatz zu den anderen bisher erklärten Phönixen bindet er sich nur an einen Menschen mit einer schlechten Seele, dessen Herz keine gute Faser mehr besitzt. Er wird auch der Vorbote des Todes genannt, denn wenn dir der Todesphönix erscheint, ist auch sein Besitzer sehr nah und du hast keine Chance zu fliehen. Er bedeutet den sicheren Tod.  
Das Gegenstück zum Todesphönix ist der Smaragdphönix. Er ist der reinste Phönix von allen, stets nur gebunden an einen Menschen mit dem reinsten Herzen das man sich vorstellen kann. Es dauert meist hunderte von Jahren, bis er sich nach dem Tod eines Menschen an einen weiteren bindet, denn die Reinheit, die er sucht, ist in dieser verdorbenen Welt nicht mehr oft zu finden. Tatsächlich ist es mir also eine große Ehre, von solch einem mächtigen Phönix beschützt zu werden._

_Wie vom gescheiten Leser schon vermutet sind der Todesphönix und der Smaragdphönix tatsächlich die mächtigsten Wesen, deren Existenz bekannt ist. Sie verfügen über Kräfte, die Menschen sich gar nicht vorstellen können und deshalb spare ich mir die Erklärungen hierzu. Wer jedoch jemals einem Todesphönix oder Smaragdphönix begegnet ist und es auch überlebt hat, kann Geschichten erzählen, die so wahrhaftig sind, dass sie ihm niemand jemals glauben wird. Diese beiden Geschöpfe sind wahrlich großartig._

_Ihr Aussehen ist jedoch unscheinbarer, als zunächst vermutet. Sie sehen dem Feuerphönix sehr ähnlich, nur ihre Farbe ist anders. Der Todesphönix kleidet sich mit Federn, die so schwarz sind, dass selbst das Nichts heller sein muss als er. Sobald die Sonne untergegangen ist und somit der Mond dort droben hoch am Himmel steht, ist er beinahe unsichtbar und nur die begabtesten Magier vermögen es, seine Anwesenheit zu spüren. Ähnlich verhält es sich mit dem Smaragdphönix, auch wenn sein Aussehen noch einzigartiger ist als das der anderen Phönixe. Sein Federkleid ist weiß und smaragdfarben, in einzigartiger und auf die Feder genauer eins zu eins Mischung, immer eine weiße neben einer smaragdfarbenen Feder. Seine Augen sind bei Nacht ein leuchtendes Weiß, um in jedem ach so dunklen Wald seinem Freund den Weg zu zeigen. Am Tage sind sie jedoch smaragd und strahlen eine unscheinbare Gefahr aus, denen sich kein böser Abenteurer jemals stellen sollte. Trotzdem ist der Smaragdphönix - ähnlich wie der Todesphönix – am Tage beinahe unsichtbar. In der Nacht erhellt er dafür wie schon erwähnt jede dunkle Stelle so hell auf, als ob es Tag wäre, damit sich ein ihm naher Mensch vor nichts zu fürchten braucht._

_Noch nie hat es jedoch einen Kampf zwischen den beiden Phönixarten gegeben. Obwohl sie die größten Feinde sind die existieren, bekämpfen sie sich nie direkt gegenseitig, sondern höchstens den Schützling des anderen. Alle anderen Phönixarten können sie hingegen gar nicht bekämpfen, denn diese haben zu viel Respekt und Angst vor den beiden Königen der Phönixe, um sich ihnen lebensmüde in den Weg zu stellen, denn Phönixe sind schließlich keine Narren, so wie es die meisten Menschen sind._

Erstaunt blickte Harry vom Buch auf. Der Jubel war in sein Gesicht geschrieben und er musste sich stark beherrschen, um nicht laut jubelnd auf zu springen und direkt zu Professor McGonagall zu laufen. Auch Ginny konnte ihre Begeisterung aber auch ihr Erstaunen kaum verbergen, denn sie war froh, dass die enttäuschende Suche nach Harrys Animagusform endlich ein Ende gefunden hatte. Nun war es Zeit, Harry vor seiner Stunde mit Professor McGonagall am nächsten Tag ein wenig abzulenken, damit er nicht noch vollkommen durchdrehte. Deshalb nahm sie zärtlich das Buch aus Harrys Händen, legte ein Stück Pergament hinein und schlug es zu. Dann setzte sie sich näher an Harry heran und sah tief in seine Augen. Der hatte nach kurzem anfänglichem Protest schnell gemerkt, was Ginny vor hatte und wehrte sich nicht. Stattdessen schob sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und er sah ihr tief in die Augen. Glücklich, dass er sich nicht wehrte und sie ihm immer noch wichtiger war als jedes Buch der Welt, selbst wenn es von Merlin persönlich geschrieben worden war, zog sie ihn näher zu sich und begann damit, ihn leidenschaftlich auf seinen Mund zu küssen.

Nach einem erholsamen Abend und einer viel zu kurzen Nacht wachte Harry am nächsten Morgen sehr müde auf. Als er jedoch an die kommende Stunde bei Professor McGonagall dachte, war er schlagartig wach und sprang voller Energie aus dem Bett. Er war froh, dass Ginny ihn am Abend zuvor sehr stark und durchaus auch effektiv abgelenkt hatte, denn er war sich sicher, dass er ohne sie wegen seiner Animagusform schon lange wahnsinnig geworden wäre. Um an diesem Morgen seinen Kopf von Gedanken frei zu bekommen, ging er trotz des strömenden Regens draußen laufen und lief an diesem Morgen so lange, wie er es noch nie getan hatte. Als er an diesem Morgen geduscht den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, saß Ginny schon in einem der Sessel und wartete auf ihn. Mit einem kurzen Kuss begrüßte er sie, ehe sie zusammen zum Frühstück in die große Halle gingen.

Im Gegensatz zum Frühstück mit Ginny war der Unterricht am Morgen war eine Qual für Harry. Ron und Hermine waren viel zu sehr mit sich und dem Unterricht beschäftigt, um mit ihm zu reden oder ihn anders abzulenken und so musste er sich alleine beschäftigen. Deshalb stellte er sich immer wieder ein Bild vom Smaragdphönix in seinem Kopf vor. Professor McGonagall hatte ihm schon verraten, dass dies für die Animagusverwandlung sehr wichtig war und deshalb wollte Harry es so oft wie möglich üben, um dann schnellstmöglich mit seiner Verwandlung beginnen zu können. Trotzdem fühlten sich die Stunden an diesem Morgen sehr lange für Harry an und er war froh, als endlich die Klingel das Mittagessen ankündigte.

Nach dem Mittagessen stand Harry so pünktlich wie noch nie vor dem Büro von Professor McGonagall und klopfte energisch an. Es folgte ein 'Herein' der Lehrerin, ehe er den Raum betrat und sich wie gewohnt auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Professor McGonagall setzte. Ihre Miene war wie in der letzten Woche sehr unmotiviert und Harry fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt noch an ihn und seine Animagusform glaubte. Er freute sich schon darauf, ihr mit einem triumphalen Lächeln das Buch präsentieren zu können. Seine Lehrerin schaute ihn wie gewohnt kritisch an und fragte mit einer Stimme, die keine positive Antwort erwartete. „Und, haben Sie in der letzten Woche etwas heraus gefunden, Mr. Potter?" Mit einem breiten Lächeln legte er das Buch von Merlin auf den Tisch und grinste seine Lehrerin an. „Sie werden es kaum glauben aber ja, ich habe etwas gefunden." Professor McGonagall sah ihn überrascht an und starrte danach auf das Buch, das Harry nun auf ihren Schreibtisch legte. „Woher haben Sie denn bitte ein Buch von Merlin?" Sie sah Harry fragend und zweifelnd an, als würde sie das nicht glauben. Dieser zuckte jedoch nur mit den Achseln. „Es gehört mir, ich habe es geerbt." Wissend nickte Professor McGonagall nun mit ihrem Kopf. „Ja natürlich, die Blacks waren ja eine reiche und durchaus gebildete Familie. Darf ich es aufschlagen?" Lächelnd nickte Harry und zeigte auf das Stück Pergament, das aus den anderen Seiten herausragte. Seine Lehrerin sah nun plötzlich so neugierig aus, wie Harry sie noch nie gesehen hatte und er musste sich ein breites Grinsen verkneifen. „Ich habe die Stelle markiert, die wichtig ist. Seien sie jedoch bitte vorsichtig, das Buch ist sehr alt und nicht mehr im allerbesten Zustand." Harry beobachtete in den folgenden Minuten, wie seine Lehrerin das Buch aufschlug und anfing zu lesen. Er konnte genau erkennen, wie ihrem Erstaunen langsam echtes Interesse wich und als sie nach einige Minuten mit dem Lesen endlich fertig war, hatte sie dank eines starken Funkelns in ihren Augen eine starke Ähnlichkeit mit Professor Dumbledore.

„Das ist ja unglaublich, Mr. Potter! Einfach unglaublich!" Fassungslos starrte sie Harry durch ihre Brillengläser an. „Kein Wunder, dass sie nie etwas über den Smaragdphönix gefunden haben. Es klingt ja beinahe so, als wäre er nicht viel mehr als ein Mythos. Aber scheinbar war Merlin wie so oft deutlich gebildeter als seine Mitmenschen." Harry nickte. „Kann ich dann jetzt endlich mit der Verwandlung anfangen, Professor?" Diese sah Harry jedoch nur streng an und schüttelte leicht mit ihrem Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid, ihre Euphorie bremsen zu müssen, Mr. Potter, aber so schnell geht es auch nicht. Wir müssen noch einiges an Arbeit erledigen, bis du für die Verwandlung bist. Zudem denke ich, dass wir mit Professor Dumbledore und seinem Phönix darüber reden sollten."

Der Rest der Stunde verlief deutlich theoretischer, als Harry es gedacht hatte. Zusammen mit Professor McGonagall zeichnete er nicht nur ein genaues Bild von seiner Animagusform, mit jedem einzelnen Detail das er sich vorstellen konnte, sondern stellte auch noch einige weitere Listen und Tabellen auf, die Harry noch nicht ganz genau verstand. Er hatte sich scheinbar geirrt und eine Animagusverwandlung war deutlich komplizierte, als er gedacht hatte. Er würde sich Wohl oder Übel noch einige Wochen gedulden müssen, aber immerhin hatte er jetzt die Sicherheit, dass seine Verwandlung in realistische Nähe gerückt war. Trotzdem ein wenig enttäuscht machte er sich an diesem Abend auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

In den folgenden Tagen verflog so langsam die Euphorie, die er nach seinem Fund in Merlins Buch gefunden hatte und sein Alltag mit all dem Training mit seinen Lehrern und seinen Freunden holte ihn wieder ein. Diese machten in den letzten Tagen einige gute Fortschritte und er war sehr zufrieden mit ihnen. Trotzdem waren sie alle zusammen nicht annähernd so gut wie er, weil ihnen vor allem seine magische Kraft fehlte. Sie beherrschten zwar nun viele Zauber die er oft im Duell benutzte in der Theorie, doch sie hatten in der Praxis meist nicht so eine große Kraft, wie wenn Harry zauberte. Vor allem Hermine und Luna hatten einige Probleme mit vielen Zaubern und es zeigte sich, dass die beiden lieber die Theorie übten als die Praxis zu testen. Ginny und Neville hingegen machten beide große Fortschritte und Harry war sich sicher, dass sie in einigen Monaten den ein oder anderen Todesser im Duell würden ausschalten können. Bei Ron war sich Harry noch nicht sicher, denn er war deutlich stärker als Luna und Hermine, konnte aber nicht ganz mit dem Temperament seiner Schwester und dem Willen seines Freundes mithalten.

Die Tage bis kurz vor Halloween flossen so dahin und erst ein paar Tage vorher passierte wieder etwas, dass Harrys Neugierde aber auch magische Fähigkeiten auf eine Probe stellten. Es war kurz vor dem Mittagessen und Harry ging alleine mit Ginny zum Mittagessen. Er hatte sie vom Unterricht abgeholt, doch sie waren auf ihrem Weg zur großen Halle das ein oder andere Mal in kleinen Nischen gegenseitig vom jeweils anderen aufgehalten worden, sodass die beiden nun alleine durch die vereinsamten Gänge streiften. Ginny war gerade neben ihm am lachen, als Harry plötzlich ein abnormales Gefühl spürte. Er war sich nicht sicher, was es war oder woher es kam, doch es war definitiv da und es fühlte sich wie ein kleines Stechen in seinem Kopf an. Misstrauisch drehte er seinen Kopf in alle Richtungen, während er sich umdrehte, doch er konnte nichts ungewöhnliches erkennen und schüttelte den schlechten Gedanken wieder ab. Ginny hatte sein ernstes Gesicht jedoch sofort bemerkt und hörte auf zu lachen. „Was ist los?" Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Es ist nichts. Komm, lass uns beeilen, sonst wird das Essen noch kalt." Ginny glaubte ihm nicht, doch sie ließ das Thema ruhen und folgte ihrem Freund, der nun mit großen Schritten hastig in die Richtung der großen Halle eilte.

Nach einer Biegung im Gang spürte Harry das kleine Stechen wieder, doch dieses Mal war es deutlich stärker und schon beinahe schmerzhaft. Erneut drehte er sich zu allen Richtungen um, doch er konnte wieder nichts erkennen und ging einige Schritte weiter. Mit jedem Schritt konkretisierte sich sein Gefühl und er blieb stehen. Er fühlte nun, dass irgendetwas hinter ihm lag und er drehte sich um, doch er sah wieder nichts. Ginny schaute ihn besorgt an, doch er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und ging einige Schritte weiter, ehe er erneut stehen blieb. Er fühlte nun etwas, das sich beinahe wie große Angst aber auch ein bisschen Zorn anfühlte, ein unbekanntes Gefühl, das Harry noch nie gefühlt hatte. Es war, als wären es gar nicht seine Gefühle und er fragte sich, ob er vielleicht verfolgt würde. Verwirrt fing er an, sich auf die Magie in seinem Umfeld zu konzentrieren. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er etwas spürte, doch dann war es so klar wie noch nie zuvor. Er spürte etwas, eine Person, die direkt hinter der Ecke hinter ihm stand und scheinbar etwas abwartet. Die Aura bewegte sich plötzlich in den freien Gang und noch ehe Harry hörte, wie eine laute Stimme „Sectrumsempra!" aussprach, zauberte er ein großes Schild hinter sich und Ginny und hörte, wie unmittelbar ein kleines Geräusch hinter seinem Ohr erklang, das ihm zeigte, dass ein Zauber reflektiert worden war. Sekunden später füllte ein lauter und grauenerregender Schrei den Raum und Harry drehte sich blitzschnell um.

Neben ihm stand Ginny, mit aufgerissenen Augen, die Angst zeigten und direkt den Gang entlang sahen. Er folgte ihrem Blick und sah eine Gestalt am Ende des Flurs liegen, die Harry nicht genau erkennen konnte. Harry konnte jedoch erkennen, dass sich eine große Blutlache um sie herum bildete und er rannte sofort hinüber zu dem Körper, der sich auf dem Boden wandte und schrie. Nur nebensächlich merkte er, dass Ginny neben ihm her lief und beim laufen angsterfüllt seine Hand ergriff. Bei dem Jungen angekommen erkannte Harry sofort seinen liebsten Mitschüler Draco Malfoy und eine kleine Welle des Hasses durchflutete ihn. Dieser Mistkerl hatte es gewagt zu versuchen, ihn und Ginny von hinten anzugreifen. Doch kurz nach dem Gefühl des Hass spürte Harry auch Mitleid mit dem Jungen. Er konnte ihn ja nicht einfach hier auf dem Korridor unter Schmerzen verbluten lassen! Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung brachte er den Jungen zum Schweigen und beschwor ein Handtuch, dass er sofort über Dracos Wunden half ihm dabei, während sie seine andere Hand jedoch nie los ließ. Der Fluch hatte Draco scheinbar am Bauch getroffen und er blutete stark aus mehreren großen Wunden. Nachdem Harry das Handtuch mit Ginnys Hilfe als Verband um Draco gebunden hatte, schockte er diesen, um ihm seine Schmerzen die ersparen, die er in diesem Moment sehr offensichtlich erlitt. Harry wollte ihn gerade in die Luft heben, um ihn so schnell wie möglich zum Krankenflügel schweben zu lassen, als einige Erwachsene, Professor Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey eingeschlossen, um die Ecke gelaufen kamen und neben ihnen zum stehen kamen.

Zunächst waren sie alle seinige Sekunden sprachlos sprachlos und blieben geschockt neben Harry und Ginny stehen, ehe Madam Pomfrey laut aufschrie, ihren Zauberstab zog und anfing zu versuchen die Wunden von Draco zu heilen. Professor Dumbledore sah Harry hingegen ernst an. „Du musst mir erklären, was hier los war, Harry." Harry nickte, doch zunächst hatte er etwas wichtigeres zu tun. Er schaute zu seiner Seite und Ginny sah immer noch ängstlich und geschockt aus. Liebevoll zog er seine zitternde Freundin in eine feste Umarmung. Ein paar Minuten und viele beruhigende Worte später hatte sie sich wieder ein wenig gefasst und küsste ihn kurz beruhigend auf den Mund. Harry lehnte seine Stirn an ihre und ein Gefühl der Erleichterung durchfuhr ihn. Er war froh, den Angriff von Draco früh genug bemerkt zu haben denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er es ausgehalten hätte, wenn es nun Ginny wäre die statt Draco so stark blutend von Madam Pomfrey behandelt wurde. Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen und wollte ihr das sagen, doch seine Kehle schnürte sich plötzlich bei dem Gedanken an eine blutende Ginny zu und er bekam keinen Ton mehr heraus. Ein paar Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und Ginny sah ihm verständnisvoll in die Augen, während sie mit ihren Händen sanft seine Tränen wegwischte. Statt langer Sätze beließ Harry es jedoch bei wenige, starken Worten, die genau aussagten was er fühlte und die er Ginny schon seit Tagen hatte sagen wollen. Sie waren nur ein leises Flüstern, doch Ginny konnte sie trotzdem hören als hätte er sie ihr ins Ohr geschrien. „Ich liebe dich."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen! Auf das nächste werde ich euch garantiert kein halbes Jahr lang warten lassen, versprochen. Schließlich besitze ich noch ein kleines bisschen mehr Ehrgeiz als vermutet und ich habe ein wenig mehr Freizeit als gewöhnlich. Ich werde mit der Story nun einen anderen Weg gehen als ursprünglich geplant, zumindest versuche ich aber einen Mittelweg zu gehen. Ach was rede ich eigentlich, es ist irgendwie ja auch egal. Ich hoffe einfach, dass euch das kommende gefällt und ich ich hoffe, ihr schreibt mir trotz der langen Wartezeit ein kleines Review.


	14. Kapitel 14

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!

Mir gehört wie üblich nichts außer der Idee, der Rest gehört JK Rowling.

_Vielen Dank auch an meinen neuen Beta **tungdil**!_

Kapitel 14

Besorgt schaute Albus Dumbledore durch seine Brillengläser und beobachtete den schwarzhaarigen Mann, der ihn in diesem Moment in seinem Büro gegenüber saß. „Und warum soll ich ihn deiner Meinung nach nicht von der Schule verweisen, Severus? Er hat hinterrücks einen Mitschüler angegriffen und dabei dessen Leben riskiert. Hätte Harry nicht so schnell reagiert, hatte der Zauber Miss Weasley direkt im Gesicht getroffen und ich bezweifle, dass Harry dann auch ihr Leben hätte retten können." Severus Snape nickte mit grimmiger Miene. „Meinst du nicht, dass er durch seine Verletzung nicht schon stark genug bestraft wurde? Außerdem hat er kein zu Hause mehr, du kannst ihn nicht einfach wegschicken. Damit würdest du ihn doch direkt in die Arme des dunklen Lords schicken, Albus." Dieser guckte sehr zweifelnd und Severus versuchte, möglichst neutral zu gucken, während er Albus die gleichen lächerlichen Argumente erklärte, wie er es jedes Mal tat. „Und was soll ich Harry und Miss Weasley sagen? Ich denke nicht, dass sie das verstehen werden." Severus sah aus, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken, doch in Wahrheit hatte er mit der Frage schon vorher gerechnet. Doch um sein Schauspiel erfolgreich aufrecht zu erhalten, musste er es tun und dafür tat er es gerne. „Dann sag ihnen doch einfach die Wahrheit." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Severus aus seinem Stuhl. Die Diskussion war für ihn beendet, denn er war sich sicher, dass der Schulleiter sich schon entschieden hatte. Für das richtige, nicht für das einfache, wie Dumbledore selbst immer zu sagen pflegte. „In Ordnung, Severus, ich denke du hast Recht. Er hat aber den ganzen September lang jeden Abend nachsitzen bei dir und du kannst ihm von mir ausrichten, dass ich seine Handlungen in meiner Schule nicht noch einmal dulden werde. Beim nächsten Mal sollte er zuerst denken und dann handeln. Sonst können wir beide nichts mehr für ihn tun." Severus nickte knapp und verließ das Büro des Schulleiters. Die ganze Situation kam ihm bekannt vor und doch musste er Grinsen. Es war so einfach, den alten Narr zu täuschen. Und Draco würde noch eine Bestrafung bekommen, die deutlich schlimmer als Nachsitzen oder ein Schulverweis war. Niemand enttäuschte den dunklen Lord.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermine und Ron saßen zusammen auf einem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum und machten Hausaufgaben. Es war zwar Halloween, aber Hermine hatte darauf bestanden und Ron hatte sich seiner Freundin mit einem großen Seufzen gefügt. Nun saß er am Tisch und schrieb seinen Text, während Hermine auf dem Sofa saß und Löcher in die Luft starrte. Er blickte zu ihr und sah einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck an ihr, etwas, dass sie in letzter Zeit eher selten gehabt hatte. Deshalb legte er seine Feder auf den Tisch und lehnte sich nach hinten, sodass er direkt neben ihr saß. Er sagte jedoch nichts, denn er wusste, dass sie beim denken lieber nicht gestört wurde, und es ihm erzählen würde, wenn sie fertig war.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie sich zum Ron umdrehte. „Was tun wir hier überhaupt?" Ron sah sie fragend an. „Hausaufgaben?" Doch sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. „Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Ich meinte eher im Gesamten. Wo sind wir nur gelandet?" Ron konnte ihr immer noch nicht folgen und sah sie verständnislos an, sodass Hermine anfing zu erklären. „Ich meine, sieh uns doch mal an. Letztes Jahr waren wir noch zwei Rebellen, im Kampf gegen Umbridge und als Widerstand gegen Voldemort. Aber seit wir zusammen sind, also seit den Sommerferien, tun wir gar nichts mehr. Wir machen unsere Hausaufgaben und erledigen unsere Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler, aber was sonst? Wir verbringen unsere Zeit in Besenkammern." Sie schüttelte energisch mit ihrem Kopf. „Nein, das macht keinen Sinn."

Nun hatte Ron verstanden, was sie gemeint hatte. „Was sollen wir aber auch tun? Harry kümmert sich doch jetzt um alles, mit seinen neuen Superkräften. Er leitet ganz locker die DA, lernt duellieren und Leglimentik und alle UTZ-Zauber, spielt noch Quidditch und geht jeden Morgen laufen, lehrt nebenbei noch seinen fünf besten Freunden, was er lernt und wird mal schnell ein Animagus. Wo braucht er da bitte noch unsere Hilfe?" Hermine sah ihn plötzlich böse an und er erkannte schnell, dass er etwas doofes gesagt hatte, doch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was. „Ronald Bilius Weasley! Wie kannst du nur so unsensibel sein? Meinst du nicht, dass er unsere Hilfe braucht? Er braucht sie, eben weil er alle diese Dinge tut! Stell dir doch einmal kurz vor, du müsstest alle diese Dinge alleine machen! Er schuftet wie kein zweiter hier im Schloss und wir haben keine anderen Probleme, als hier ruhig im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen und einen Tee zu trinken. Meinst du nicht auch, dass wir ein bisschen egoistisch sind? Meinst du, Harry würde nicht auch viel lieber etwas anderes machen? Du-weisst-schon-wer hält sein Leben fest im Griff, alleine durch diese doofe Prophezeiung und er versucht nur, ihr gerecht zu werden. Er ist unser bester Freund, wir müssen ihn helfen und unterstützen, anstatt hier herum zu sitzen und nichts zu tun! Und meinst du nicht auch, dass wir die Geschichte mit dem Neid schon vor einigen Jahren hinter uns gelassen haben?"

Wie von Hermine erwartet, wurde Ron während ihrer Ansprache immer röter im Gesicht und starrte nun peinlich berührt auf den Boden. „Du hast ja Recht, Hermine. Ich vermisse ja auch, dass wir nicht mehr wie gewohnt mit ihm zusammen in der Bibliothek sitzen oder einfach zu zweit eine Runde Schach spielen." Er blickte wieder auf und sah in Hermines breit lächelndes Gesicht. „Na also, geht doch. Jetzt müssen wir ihm das auch nur noch so zeigen."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Als Harry mit Ginny den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, sah er Ron und Hermine zusammen auf einem der Sofas sitzen und Hausaufgaben machen. Sofort als Hermine aufblickte und ihn sah, winkte sie ihn und Ginny hinüber und die beiden setzten sich auf das Sofa, das den beiden direkt gegenüber stand. „Hey, wo kommt ihr beide denn her?" Harry rollte nur mit den Augen. „Wir waren in der Bibliothek, aber da waren wieder ein paar nervige Ravenclaws die unbedingt wissen wollten, was mit Malfoy passiert ist." Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um Ginny, denn das Thema war beiden immer noch unangenehm. Vor allem am ersten Tag danach war es schlimm gewesen, weil beinahe jeder Schüler von Hogwarts beim Essen oder auf den Gängen zu ihnen gekommen war und sie gefragt hatte, was passiert war. Harry und Ginny schwiegen jedoch beide und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die meisten Mitschüler verstanden hatten, dass sie gar nicht erst fragen brauchten. Es hatte zwar Gerüchte gegeben, dass Harry Draco stark verletzt hatte, doch angeblich sollte Draco an diesem Tag schon wieder mit seinem typischen schneidenden Grinsen durchs Schloss gelaufen sein.

Ron holte Harry wieder aus seinen Gedanken, als er mit einem lauten Krachen ein Schachfeld zwischen sich und ihn stellte. „Komm Harry, wir haben ewig nicht mehr gespielt." Ron sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Du meinst wohl, ich habe lange nicht mehr gegen dich verloren." Mit einem schiefen Grinsen nickte Ron und die vier Teenager fingen an, zu lachen.

Während Harry mit Ron Schach spielte schaffte er es jedoch nicht, sich vollständig auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu Dracos Angriff auf Ginny und das Gespräch, was danach mit Professor Dumbledore gefolgt war.

_Flashback_

_Der Schulleiter sah Harry leicht erstaunt an. „Du hast gespürt, dass jemand hinter dir war, ohne ihn gesehen zu haben?" Harry nickte und drückte Ginny noch ein wenig näher an sich heran. „Ich habe gespürt, dass er hinter uns trat und hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas passieren würde. Deshalb habe ich so schnell ich konnte einen Schutzzauber gesprochen, scheinbar keine Sekunde zu spät." Neben ihm fing Ginny nun wieder ein wenig an zu zittern, und Harry hielt sie fest aber liebevoll in seinem Arm, damit sie sich wieder beruhigen konnte. „Und was ist dann geschehen?" Harry wandte sich wieder dem Schulleiter zu und fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort. „Dann habe ich plötzlich einen lauten Schrei gehört und sah Draco am Boden liegen. Ich habe ihn zwar nicht sofort erkannt, aber ich konnte sehen, dass er stark b__lutete und deshalb sind wir zusammen zu ihm gelaufen und ich habe ihm mit Ginnys Hilfe ein beschworenes Handtuch umgebunden, um seine offensichtlichen Blutungen zu stoppen. Ich wollte ihn gerade in den Krankenflügel bringen, als sie und ihre Kollegen um die Ecke kamen und Madam Pomfrey ihn übernehmen konnte." Professor Dumbledore nickte in Gedanken versunken. „Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, welchen Zauber Mr. Malfoy benutzt hat?" Harry schaute kurz fragend Ginny an, doch keiner von beiden konnte sich genau erinnern. „Ich glaube es war irgendetwas mit 'Sectrum' oder so ähnlich." Nickend schaute sich der Schulleiter besorgt in seinem Büro um. „Könntest du den 'Sectrumsempra' meinen?" Harry nickte und ein wissender Gesichtsausdruck zog sich über das Gesicht von Mr. Dumbleldore. „Okay, Harry und Ginny, dann will ich euch nicht weiter aufhalten. Ich denke, ihr solltet etwas essen gehen und euch danach erholen. Ich gebe euren Lehrern Bescheid, dass ihr den Nachmittag frei bekommen habt." Erneut nickte Harry nur, stand auf und half auch Ginny auf die Füße. „Noch eines, Harry: Was du heute gezeigt hast war wahrliche Größe. Du hast deinen Feind, der dich und Ginny töten wollte, nicht blutend liegen lassen sondern ihm vermutlich sogar das Leben gerettet. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich." Die Antwort von Harry war erneut nur ein knappes Nicken, ehe er mit Ginny zusammen das Büro des Schulleiters verließ._

Flashback Ende

Noch viel einprägender war jedoch das Gespräch zwei Tage später gewesen. Professor Dumbleldore hatte Ginny und ihm erklärt, warum er Draco nicht von der Schule werfen wollte, und zwar, weil seine Eltern von Voldemort getötet worden waren und der Schulleiter Angst hatte, dass er Draco so in die Hände von Voldemort geben würde. Harry vermutete zwar, dass dies eh schon geschehen war, verstand aber trotzdem plötzlich auch Dracos Verhalten am Anfang des Schuljahres und empfand sogar ein wenig Mitleid für ihn. Seine Eltern zu verlieren war nie schön, vor allem nicht an Voldemort, auch wenn Harry vermutete, dass Draco schon so tief in den Dunklen Künsten steckte, wie es einst sein Vater vor seinem Tod getan hatte.

Mit großer Freude hatte Harry während dieses Gespräches festgestellt, dass der Schulleiter Draco und auch Professor Snape deutlich weniger vertraute, als Harry zunächst vermutet hatte. Dies beruhigte ihn ein wenig und zudem hatte Harry die Vermutung, dass Draco ihn nie wieder angreifen würde. Ein Nachteil des Angriffes war jedoch trotzdem, dass Voldemort nun deutlich mehr über seine Kräfte wusste und ihn nun leider nicht mehr so leicht unterschätzen würde. Aber Harry wusste, dass sich auch dies wieder würde einrichten lassen.

„Schach-Matt!" Erschrocken blickte Harry auf und sah, wie Ron in diesem Moment mit seinem Läufer seine Dame schlug und ihn somit Matt setzte. Ron grinste ihn kurz an, eher er ihn ein bisschen besorgt anguckte. „Alles in Ordnung, Harry? Du sahst ziemlich abgelenkt aus und ich muss sagen, dass man das auch in deinem Spiel gesehen hat." Harry nickte Ron zu. „Es ist wegen der Sache mit Draco. Sie beschäftigt mich immer noch, aber ich habe gehört er soll wieder gesund sein und gleich zum Halloween-Fest kommen." Sein Blick viel wieder aufs Schachbrett und er sah, dass sich die ganzen Figuren wieder zusammengesetzt und an ihre Startpositionen gestellt hatten. „Noch ein Spiel, Ron? Aber dieses Mal ein richtiges."

Nach einigen weiteren Schachpartien zwischen Ron und Harry, die natürlich allesamt Ron gewann, gingen die vier Freunde hinunter in die große Halle, um das Halloweenfest zu genießen. Wie gewöhnlich war die große Halle mit riesigen Kürbissen und anderen gruseligen Dingen verziert und die vier setzten sich zu Neville und Luna, die beide schon zusammen am Gryffindortisch saßen und sich angeregt unterhielten. Sofort, als er sich hingesetzt hatte, fiel Harrys Blick auf den Slytherintisch und er konnte zu seiner Erleichterung dort Draco sitzen sehen. Dieser sah zwar noch etwas blass aus, doch wenigstens war er wieder gesund und Harry hoffte, dass dies einige Gerüchte der Schüler wieder aus der Welt schaffen würde. Ein Blick zu seiner Seite zeigte ihm, dass auch Ginny Draco gesehen hatte und auch auf ihrem Gesicht konnte er eine kleine Erleichterung erkennen. Er drückte ihre Hand unter dem Tisch und sie lächelte ihn beruhigend an, ehe die beiden sich wieder von Draco abwandten und versuchten, das Fest mit ihren besten Freunden zu genießen.

Dies gelang den beiden tatsächlich auch ganz gut und es war beinahe Mitternacht, als Harry übermäßig satt und müde aber auch glücklich seinen Schlafsaal betrat und sich zunächst auf sein Bett fallen ließ. Seine Kameraden Neville, Dean, Seamus und Ron ließen sich eben falls zunächst einmal auf ihr Bett fallen und es herrschte einige Minuten stille, ehe Ron sich meldete. „Ich glaube ich war noch nie so satt in meinem Leben wie in diesem Augenblick." Alle anderen aus dem Schlafsaal fingen an zu lachen und Ron sah Harry verständnislos. Dies brachte diesen noch stärker zum Lachen, doch zu seinem Glück wurde er von Neville gerettet. „Ich habe irgendwie ein Deja-vu. Ist es nicht nach jedem Fest das gleiche?" Erneut fingen alle an zu lachen und dieses Mal stimmte auch Ron mit ein. Langsam und träge zogen sich die fünf ihre Schlafanzüge an und legten sich ins Bett. Schon wenige Sekunden später konnte man das laute Schnarchen von Ron hören, was die vier anderen erneut zum Lachen brachte. Nach wenigen Sekunden erstummte dieses jedoch wieder und Harry konnte am flachen Atmen seiner drei restlichen Mitschüler erkennen, wie auch sie einer nach dem anderen in einen tiefen Schlaf fielen.

Harry schaffte es trotz seiner müden Knochen jedoch nicht zu schlafen, denn er fühlte ein ungewohntes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Es fühlte sich ein bisschen schlecht an, als würde etwas passieren und beinahe unterbewusst glitt er aus seinem Bett zu seinem Koffer und zog die Karte des Rumtreibers heraus. Nach dem Passwort überblickte er die Karte, bis er gefunden hatte, wonach er suchte. Der Punkt Draco Malfoy bewegte sich langsam durch die Gänge und Harry beobachtete interessiert. Was triebt Draco noch so spät Abends im Schloss? Harry vermutet zunächst, dass dieser auf dem Weg zu Professor Snapes Büro war, doch Draco bog auf halbem Weg durch die Kerker auf den Weg zur großen Halle ein. Noch erstaunter war Harry, als von einem anderen Gang der Punkt von Severus Snape auf den Punkt von Draco traf und beide kurz stehen blieben, ehe sich beide zusammen weiterbewegten. Sie gingen durch die Eingangshalle, durchs große Tor, über das Schlossgelände und dann bis zum Ausgang vom Schulgelände. Wenige Schritte später waren die Punkte von der Karte verschwunden und Harry hatte eine fruchtbare Vermutung wohin die beiden auf dem Weg waren. Ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend konnte Harry spüren, dass er ein wenig Mitleid mit Draco Malfoy hatte.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Angst durchflutete Draco, als Severus ihn am Arm packte und er schloss seine Augen. Er fühlte sich kurz ein wenig merkwürdig, ehe er seine Augen wieder öffnete. Der Ort, an dem er nun war, jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken, denn er kannte ihn viel zu gut. Auf diesem Friedhof hatte er vor einigen Wochen die schrecklichste Nacht seines Lebens verbracht und er erinnerte sich daran, als sei es erst gestern gewesen. Halloween hatte er sich anders vorgestellt und ein kleiner Teil von ihm wünschte sich, Potter hätte ihn vor wenigen Tagen nach seinem misslungenen Fluch einfach auf dem Boden verbluten lassen. Warum musste Potter immer den Held spielen und sogar seinem größten Feind das Leben retten, obwohl dieser wenige Sekunden vorher versucht hatte, seine Freundin stark zu verletzen oder sogar zu töten?

Doch mit dieser Situation musste er jetzt leben. Jeder Schritt schmerzte im Bauch immer noch wie ein Messerstich, doch er sagte nichts, denn er war sich sicher, dass dieser Schmerz lächerlich war verglichen mit dem, was ihn in der folgenden Nacht noch erwarten würde. Ein lautes Lachen erklang und Draco wagte es gar nicht, zum dunklen Lord aufzusehen. „Ich sehe, junger Malfoy, du bist bereit, dir deine Bestrafung für dein dummes Verhalten abzuholen. Crucio." Sein Körper fing unter den großen Schmerzen des Zaubers sofort an zu zucken, doch er versuchte, nicht auf die Knie zu fallen, um wenigstens einen kleinen Teil seiner Würde zu wahren. Nach einigen Sekunden war der Schmerz aber so groß, dass seine Beine nachgaben und einfach wegknickten. Wie schon öfters in den letzten Wochen wünschte er sich, er hätte einen normalen Vater gehabt. Keinen, der einem geistig gestörten Massenmörder folgte und erwartete, dass er nun in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters trat.

Plötzlich hörte der Schmerz auf und Draco realisierte, dass er erst wenige Sekunden des Abends hinter sich gebracht hatte. Die kalte Stimme des dunklen Lords riss ihn sofort wieder aus den Gedanken. „Ich hoffe, du hast bei deinen Rachegedanken nicht deinen eigentlichen Auftrag außer acht gelassen?" Zu seinem Glück, war Draco kein dummer Mensch und er wagte es nicht, zum dunklen Lord aufzusehen. „Sehr wohl, mein Lord. Alles läuft wie ihr wünscht." Das kalte Lachen des dunklen Lords erklang erneut und Draco erwartete den Schmerz, doch es kam keiner. „Du bist deutlich intelligenter als dein Vater, junger Malfoy. Ich sehe, dass du im Gegensatz zu ihm lernfähig bist und das halte ich dir zu Gute. Du hast zwar einen dummen Fehler gemacht, aber du hast mir gezeigt, dass Potter nicht zu unterschätzen ist. Es scheint so, als hätte dein dummer Angriff doch einen Nutzen gehabt."

Eine kurze Stille entstand und Draco atmete mehrmals tief durch. Trotzdem hielt er seinen Blick auf den Boden gerichtet und wartete auf die nächste Handlung des dunklen Lords. „Trotzdem gibt es einen Menschen auf diesem Friedhof, der ein Narr ist. Severus, sei so gut und erläutere mir, wer es sein könnte, wenn es nicht der junge Malfoy ist." Severus Stimme erklang, doch sie zitterte beinahe so stark wie Draco am ganzen Leib. „I-I-Ich, mein L-Lord." Wieder einmal erklang das kaltes Lachen des dunklen Lords. „Sehr wohl, Severus. Denn ich weiß, wer den Sectrumsempra erfunden hat und wer der einzige ist, der ihn dem jungen Malfoy hätte beibringen können. Aber keine Sorge, das ist es nicht, warum ich dich bestrafe! Crucio!"

Der laute Schrei von Severus erklang auf dem Friedhof, doch er dauerte nur wenige Sekunden an. „Nun willst du sicherlich wissen, wofür ich dich bestrafe, nicht wahr? Crucio!" Ein weiterer Schrei durchschnitt die Nacht und dieses Mal dauerte er etwas länger an. „Ich erkläre es dir, Severus. Dumbledore, den du so gerne als alten Narr bezeichnest, ist scharfsinniger und gerissener, als du denkst. Denn er weiß ebenfalls, woher der junge Malfoy den Sectrumsempra kennt. Crucio!" Dieses Mal schrie Severus nicht auf, denn der Schmerz kam zu schnell als das er noch hätte schreien können. Nach ein paar langen Sekunden hatte der dunkle Lord fürs Erste Erbarmen und er unterbrach den Zauber. „Junger Malfoy, wollen sie nicht zugucken? Ich schätze ihr Verhalten sehr, aber sie können nicht den ganzen Abend den Schmutz anstarren, während Severus und ich hier unseren Spaß haben."

Ängstlich hob Draco seinen Kopf ein Stück und blickte sich auf dem Friedhof um. Einige Meter vor ihm stand an einem Grabstein der dunkle Lord, komplett in schwarz gekleidet und mit einem furchtbaren Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, sodass er noch weniger wie ein Mensch aussah als sonst schon. Draco verspürte ihm gegenüber sofort eine große Abscheu, doch er war nicht so dumm, dies zu zeigen oder sogar zu sagen. Stattdessen blickte er zu seinen Füßen, wo Severus auf dem Boden lag und sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzogen hatte. „Willst du nicht auch mal? Es ist ganz einfach und ich sage dir, es macht wirklich richtig Spaß." Draco war kurz geschockt, ehe er zögerlich nickte. Der Gedanke an Spaß beim Quälen von Menschen widerte ihn an, doch trotzdem hob er seinen stark zitternden Zauberstabarm und zielte damit auf Severus. Nun, da er den Zauberstab auf sein Opfer gerichtet hatte, überschwemmte ihn das größte Gefühl von Abscheu, das er jemals gespürt hatte. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur Spaß daran haben, einem anderen so große Schmerzen zu verursachen. Sicherlich, er trietzte Potter auch gerne oder duellierte sich mit ihm, aber das war nur eine kleine Feindschaft zwischen zwei Jugendlichen. Niemals würde er ihn so stark hassen, dass er ihm freiwillig so starke Schmerzen zufügen konnte. Trotzdem, dem dunklen Lord konnte man sich nicht entziehen und es war besser, anderen Schmerzen zuzufügen, als ihn am eigenen Körper zu erfahren. Er wusste, dass gehorchen seine einzige Möglichkeit war, dem Krieg vielleicht lebend zu entkommen. Der Versuch, sich durch den Mord an Potters Freundin freizukaufen war gescheitert, also musste er weiterhin dem dunklen Lord gehorchen, um sein eigenes Leben zu schützen. Doch er war sich sicher, er würde einen Ausweg finden, denn schließlich war er ein Malfoy. Er dachte an all seinen Hass auf den dunklen Lord, um den nun folgenden Zauber erfolgreich ausführen zu können. „Crucio!"

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Ein Review wäre toll! :)


End file.
